Elle sentait si bon sous la pluie
by Napi
Summary: Debut New Moon, Edward quitte Bella. Mais sachant que Victoria rôde toujours, Edward reste à Fork. Deux âmes soeurs peuvent ils cesser de s'aimer? De se détruire? Le lion est fou, masochiste, l'agneau fragile. POV Edward
1. La fin

Ma chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. N'était-ce pas là ma place ? Une créature de la nuit, sombre. Un monstre. J'étais assis par terre, mon dos contre le divan. Mes ongles griffant le parquet. Et pour aussi bizarre que cela pouvait l'être j'avais _froid. _

Si je devais me définir en un mot, ce serait lâche. Beaucoup d'autres pouvaient convenir, les humains me voyaient beau, séduisant, froid, inaccessible. Je me voyais plutôt comme masochiste, égoïste, parano, orgueilleux, lâche. Ce dernier adjectif me qualifiait bien. Malgré la douleur lancinante qui ravageait ma poitrine, je savais que j'avais bien agi et je ne regrettais que peu de chose.

J'avais aimé un ange. Et l'ange m'avait aimé.

Non, j'aime un ange, le passé n'est pas d'actualité et ne le sera jamais. J'aimerais l'ange pour l'éternité. Et je n'aurais de cesse de remercier chaque jour de ma damnation, le ciel de ce cadeau.

Bella, ma Bella m'avait aimé. Moi, un être condamné à errer sur Terre pour l'éternité. Moi un damné.

Un vampire.

Autrement dit, un monstre, assoiffé de sang, inhumain.

Je me rappelle la première fois que je l'avais vu, son odeur, son sang si attirant. La haine qui m'avait gagné envers cette humaine qui mettait en péril mes années d'abstinences. Plus de 30 ans que je combattais la soif, ce feu qui consumait ma gorge. Mon orgueil en prit un sacré coup, de plus mon inaptitude à lire ses pensés m'avaient troublé et frustré.

J'eu un rire froid sans joie. Mes ongles râpèrent le bois, laissant des copeaux sur le sol.

Je l'avais pensé simplette d'esprit. Quelle erreur ! Après avoir lutté avec contre le monstre en moi, ou l'envie d'arracher la vie à des innocents, durant l'heure de biologie, j'avais réussi à fuir. L'Alaska fut mon repaire durant une semaine, chez les Dénali, à la plus grande joie de Tanya. Joie de bien courte durée, car sachant que ma mère, Esmé, ainsi que le reste de ma famille avaient été blessé par mon départ, je fus obligé de revenir. Mon absence les rendait plus vulnérable, c'était mon rôle de veiller à ce que personne ne s'approcha trop de notre secret. Si on avait trop de soupçons je donnais l'alerte et nous partions. Durant mon séjour, la menace Bella Swan ne paraissait pas aussi grave et insurmontable. Je voulais faire face au mutisme mentale de cette humaine.

Une simple humaine.

Un vrai sourire se dessina sur mes lippes, plus sincère, alors que la faille de ma poitrine s'élargit.

Mais une humaine tellement intrigante, différente des autres. Avec des expressions fascinantes, des réactions déconcertantes.

L'humaine devint Isabella puis Bella.

Il y eut, alors, cet accident où j'avais été obligé d'agir, sur ce parking rempli d'adolescents, j'avais dû la protéger de ce fourgon fonçant sur elle. Elle remarqua que l'anormalité dont j'avais fait preuve– elle fut bien la seule. Pour son bien et celui de ma famille, je l'ignorais, au prix d'un gros effort. Ignorer Bella Swan, n'était pas aisé. Quelle fut ma surprise le lendemain de la voir garder ce qu'elle avait vu pour elle.

J'étais partagé, l'envie de lui reparler devenait de plus en plus forte. Un mois passa ainsi sans qu'elle et moi ayons le moindre contact. Puis vint ce soir, où mon monde bascula. Ce soir où tel un pervers, je mettais glissé dans la chambre de Bella Swan, et avais entendu de sa propre bouche mon prénom. D'abord je crus l'avoir réveiller. Mais non, elle rêvait de moi.

Bella Swan rêvait de moi.

Je me souvins la douce euphorie que j'avais ressenti. C'est à ce moment précis que j'eu la certitude de l'aimer. Bien sur j'avais conscience que Bella ne me laissait pas indifférent – me l'avait elle laisser seulement un jour ? La jalousie qui me consumait quand Mike Newton l'avait invité au bal, suivi de près par Eric et Ben, m'avait fait comprendre et entrevoir le chemin sur lequel je m'aventurais inévitablement.

Mon cœur mort se serra à ce souvenir, m'arrachant un feulement de souffrance. Feulement qui se perdit dans la maison déserté par ma famille, tous à la chasse.

Venu Seattle, où je l'avais suivi, parano et protecteur comme je l'étais, là, elle fut agressé par une bande de…de…

La latte du plancher éclata sous la pression exercée par mes doigts. La colère qui m'envahit me fit voir rouge. Reprenant contenance, je me calmais.

Lors de cette soirée, elle découvrit mon secret, ce que j'étais. Elle était maligne et intelligente. Sa réaction me surprit d'autant plus qu'elle n' hurla pas ni même tenta de s'enfuir. Elle m'avoua même se sentir en sécurité en ma présence. Ce qui eu dont de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Néanmoins, je terminais la soirée le cœur, bien que de marbre et froid, léger de savoir que Bella savait.

Son odeur devint de plus en plus supportable, toujours aussi tentante et appétissante mais l'envie de la tuer pour son sang fut bien vite surclassée par l'envie de sa seule présence.

Ce n'était plus son sang que je désirais, c'était elle toute entière.

La forêt de Fork fut témoin de notre rapprochement, toutes les barrières entre nous tombèrent. J'eu le courage et l'audace de l'embrasser. Son parfum m'envouta, le monstre voulu s'emparer du sang, si prêt, si chaud, là bouillonnant sous ses lèvres. Je réussi à m'en éloigner, la tentation beaucoup moins forte, son sang loin de mes lèvres. Le feu de ma gorge fut le prix du bonheur passé à ses côtés.

Mes lèvres me brulèrent au souvenir de ce baiser, la faille s'élargit, écrasant tout les organes se trouvant sur son chemins, bien que morts ceux-ci m'arrachèrent un cri.

Nous passâmes les jours suivant ensembles, continuant à découvrir un peu plus sur l'autre. Je me ressentais revivre, je me découvris plus humain que ce que je pensais. Non, Bella m'offrait une part de son humanité. Une part de son âme.

Elle rencontra ma famille, chacun l'accueillit à sa manière. Esmé et Carlisle la recevaient comme une nouvelle fille, Alice fut excité d'avoir une amie pour de nouvelles virées shoppings, Jasper la vit de loin encore trop inexpérimenté. Rosalie ne voulut pas être présente, Emmett bien entendu resta avec elle.

Elle ne parut pas effrayer le moins du monde d'être entourer de vampire. Elle s'y accoutuma et écouta avec curiosité et respect l'histoire de Carlisle. Nous l'invitâmes à notre partie de Base-ball, j'aimais le fait qu'elle sache tout de moi. Mais ce doux bonheur s'arrêta.

Mon main saisit le pied du divan noir.

James, vampire nomade non végétarien, accompagné de deux compagnons, apparurent , il remarqua son parfum envoutant, il tenta de l'attaquer, naturellement je lui fis face, protégeant ma bien aimé. Le traqueur y vit là un défi attrayant, sept vampires prêt à se battre pour défendre une humaine. Atteindre son objectif serait donc peu aisé Nous tentâmes de la cacher, mais ce fut Bella elle-même, qui se jeta dans le piège tendu par le traqueur.

Ma prise se referma sur le pied en métal, le tordant et laissant la trace de mes doigts .

Nous arrivâmes à temps, néanmoins, le sadique avait eu le temps de lui laisser une marque. Une marque que je ne pourrais jamais effacer. Il l'avait mordu. Les visions d'Alice se réalisaient, mais ne pouvant l'imaginer, je dus faire abstraction du gout merveilleux et enchanteur de son sang pour la sauver. J'avais toujours fait en sorte qu'elle ne se blesse pas, pour que je ne sois pas tenter. Son odeur était une chose, son sang en était une autre. Pourtant, je l'avais fait, j'avais réussi, l'amour et le monstre ayant combattu, l'un la voulant toute entière, l'autre voulant son sang.

Bella fut emmené à l'hôpital, je me senti coupable de son état : des côtes brisés, une jambe fracturé et bons nombres de coupures. L'idée de partir me traversa l'esprit, se concrétisa durant son sommeil et s'imposa à son réveil. Elle s'y opposa, naturellement. Ayant trop besoin de sa présence, j'étais resté. J'étais bien trop égoïste.

Elle avait même émis le souhait d'être comme moi.

Bella, ma Bella, comme moi. Une vampire, une éternité ensemble.

Le pied du divan se cassa, j'éparpillai les morceaux de métal dans la pièce, laissant le meuble bancale

Non, je le réfutais, qu'importe les visions de ma sœur. J'aimais vor ses rougeurs à chaque fois que je la touchais. J'aimais entendre son cœur s'affoler chaque fois que je l'embrassais. J'aimais tout en elle. Même sa délicieuse maladresse.

Et son âme, si belle, si lumineuse, si pure, si innocente. Je ne pouvais pas lui prendre. On ne pouvait et ne devait pas interdire un ange l'accès au paradis

Ce serait le pécher de trop, damner un ange. Un sacrilège.

Bella resterait humaine.

Nous avions été ensemble au bal de promo, elle avait rouspété, elle détestait danse. Son énervement venait du fait qu'elle s'était imaginée une toute autre chose.

Sa transformation.

Elle était tenace, je l'aimais pour ça, elle paraissait décidée mais Bella n'avait pas conscience de ce que cela représentait. Elle avait une famille et une vie. Une âme. Je n'avais pas le droit.

Qui étais-je pour lui retirer tout ça ?

Si ce n'est qu'un monstre.

Nous étions restés campés sr nos positions respectives. Ni elle ni moi ne voulions s'avouer vaincu. C'était ce qu'on appelle une impasse.

Un sanglot sans larme, se coinça dans ma poitrine.

La nouvelle année scolaire démarra, nous sortions ensemble depuis 6 mois. De toute ma longue existence, je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir été si heureux. Le jour de son anniversaire arriva, à son plus grand désarroi. Avoir 18 ans, soit 1 an de plus que moi la révoltait, la terrifiait. Je l'avais bien compris que vieillir lui faisait peur, moi, éternel adolescent de 17 ans alors qu'elle vieillissait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle avait peur que l'âge ai raison de nous deux. Mais Bella Swan était la Lune qui c'était levée au beau milieu du ciel noir de ma vie. Je l'aimais et ce, qu'importe son âge.

Alice prépara une fête, au plus grand damne de Bella, je la contrais de faire bonne figure et de feindre la joie pour ma famille excitée par un événement aussi rarissime pour notre espèce. Ma bien- aimée avait été très claire là dessus, pas d'argent dépensé pour elle. La présence de cadeaux plutôt couteux allait causer quelques ennuis. Finalement, les cadeaux posèrent bien un problème mais pas là où je m'y attendais.

Bella se coupa avec le papier cadeau.

Une goutte tomba sur le sol blanc, une seule goutte, d'un rouge vif.

Jasper se jeta sur elle, les yeux fous. Souffle coupé, je m'interposai. Bella fut projetée sur la table . Couteaux et fourchettes se plantant dans son bras délicat, _par ma faute_. Emmett et Rosalie se chargèrent de mon frère devenu fou, alors que Carlisle s'occupa de soigné Bella.

Je m'en voulu terriblement, ce que nous étions l'avait à nouveau blessé, mis en danger. C'est fois si ce n'était pas un ennemi, c'était quelqu'un de ma famille. C'est précisément à ce moment que l'idée de la quitter s'imposa comme une solution. J'étais un danger, ma famille était un danger, mon monde l'a mettait en danger.

Cependant, la menace Victoria planait toujours au dessus de sa tête, partir signifiait une mise en danger également. J'y pensai une partie de la nuit suivant son anniversaire alors qu'elle dormait. Son sommeil fut quelque peu agité. M'imaginer ne plus pouvoir la toucher, ne plus lui parler m'étaient tout bonnement insupportables pourtant il le fallait. Par amour pour elle, je devais la quitter.

Mais _comment_ ?

Je lui avais démontré maintes fois mon amour. J'avais résisté à son sang, je lui avais composé cette berceuse.

Ma main agrippa le cuir noir du divan, trouant le tissu. Mes ongles laissant des demi-lunes.

M'apparut la solution. L'horrible solution, infâme, irréelle, impensable.

Mentir.

Je devais lui mentir, reprendre tout ce que je lui avais donné, mes promesses, mon amour, mon futur….

Mentir ce trouvait être une chose facile pour notre espèce. Notre survie dépendait de notre capacité à manipuler les gens.

Je m'étais vue contraint de mentir. J'aurais préféré partir, cela aurait été beaucoup moins douloureux, pour elle et pour moi.

Un grand morceau de cuir fut arraché, avant d´être réduit en charpie.

J'avais dû la convaincre, lui faire accepter l'impossible. Il fallait qu'elle pense que tous n'avaient été que mascarade et blasphème.

Que je ne l'avais jamais aimé.

Un cri menaça de s'échapper de ma gorge, derechef, je mordis dans le cuir noir restant.

Ma mémoire vampirique ne cesserait de me rappeler chaque jour ce moment.

Je l'avais emmené en balade dans la forêt, celle qui bordait sa rue. J'avais pris une attitude froide et distante envers elle, depuis son anniversaire. J'avais en quelque sorte préparé le terrain, surtout pour pouvoir me constituer un masque de pierre et de dureté. Je dû prendre 3 jours, 3 jours horriblement longs et douloureux avant _de le faire_.

Elle ne s'exprima pas sur mon silence inhabituel, elle avait élaboré une toute autre théorie.

Je crachai le morceau de tissu qui était resté coincé entre mes dents. Mes deux mains se saisirent des deux côtés du divan, le broyaient et le déformaient. Pendant que mes dents, plantées dedans tel un chien mordant un ballon, torturaient les sièges.

« Je ne peux pas continuer Bella. » assénai-je

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Ne peux-tu pas atteindre la fin de l'année ? Si tu me transformes maintenant, Charlie… »

C'était bien ce dont j'avais craint, elle était obsédée par ça, et avait pensé que l'accident avec Jasper m'avait fait changé d'avis.

« Ça n'a rien avoir avec cela, la coupai-je. Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux plus jour la comédie. »

Elle accusa le coup, essayant de se repasser au ralenti mes mensonges.

« Comédie ? »

Je me concentrai sur mes traits. Je ne pouvais pas faillir. Je me pinçais l'arête du nez, fermai les yeux puis continuais :

« Je suis las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas le mien »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, choqués.

Un son parvenu à mes oreilles, le métal s'affaissait sous la pression que j'exerçais.

« Tu…tu me quittes ? » Sa voix tremblait, elle n'osait pas le croire.

Je dû puiser dans l'amour que j'avais pour elle pour continuer mon mensonge. Sa sécurité, sa vie, son âme, son humanité, tous cela étaient en jeu.

« Oui, je voulais combler ma solitude, voir si j'étais capable de surmonter la difficulté, mais je ne suis pas humain. Expliquais-je froidement. Je regrette maintenant de mettre autant ta vie en danger, c'était stupide et dangereux. »

Ses épaules se voutèrent, sous le poids de mes paroles. J'eu du mal à ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et effacer la mélancolie qu'affichais dorénavant ses traits.

Le divan se brisa définitivement entre mes mains. Au passage, celui-ci entama les lattes de planchers qui étaient restées jusqu'à là, intactes.

« Ceci dit, Victoria rode toujours, tant que elle ne sera pas mit hors d'état de nuire, je resterais ici. Une fois morte, je m'en irai et disparaitrais définitivement de ta vie. »

Elle déglutissait avec difficulté.

La pluie se mit à dégringoler, doucement, puis plus rapidement.

Elle sentait si bon sous la pluie.

Je grimaçais de douleur puis réaffichait le masque.

« Tu devrais rentrer Bella. »

Elle acquiesçait difficilement. C'était tout ? N'allait-elle pas crier ? Me dire d'arrêter ?

Non. Car elle m'avait cru. Tous mes mensonges.

« D'a-d'accord. »

Et voilà c'était fini de tout. Je parti sans me retourner, craignant que son expression me fasse vaciller.

Le divan vola dans mon mur, dans un fracas assourdissant. À cet instant, j'aurais voulu pouvoir pleurer, extérioriser ma peine, ma douleur. J'aurais voulu crier, hurler ma souffrance, mais ma famille n'était pas loin.

Posée sur la bibliothèque, le cadre avec la photo que j'avais subtilisé à Bella. Nous étions tout les deux dans son salon, j'avais plié la partie me représentant pour n'avoir qu'elle. La faille dans ma poitrine s'élargissant encore et encore. Je tournai en rond avant de me laisser tomber contre le mur près des gravas. J'aurais voulu pourvoir tomber dans le coma ne serait ce que pour échapper à la souffrance.

J'aurais voulu être humain.

Je voulais Bella Swan.


	2. Petit frère

Une fois ma chambre nettoyée, je descendis accueillir ma famille revenant de la chasse. Emmett et Rosalie s'étant octroyés une énième voyage de noce, nous n'étions plus que cinq.

Alice ne m'accorda même pas un regard. Elle était encore bien trop fâchée. Que j'ai abandonné sa meilleure amie lui était resté en travers de la gorge. En présence de ma famille, j'évitais soigneusement de penser son nom car je savais que mon expression me trahirait. J'avais servi le conte suivant à ma famille : l'accident m'avait fait comprendre que je m'étais un peu trop emballer dans une histoire compliquée qui s'était avérée n'être qu'une amourette. Et que _sa_ vie ne valait pas d'être mis en péril par une simple amourette.

Neutre Edward, reste neutre, contrôle tes émotions. Ton frère est dans la pièce.

Justement, ce dernier m'observait, interloqué.

_(Que se passe-t-il Edward ?) Jasper_

J'affichais une tête plus normale, plus calme. Il ne tomba pourtant pas dans le panneau.

_(Je ne commenterais pas tes choix ou tes opinions, même si je pense que c'est une…) Jasper _

Je le gratifiais d'un regard qui le coupa court dans sa réflexion. Il se contenta de rejoindre ma sœur à l'étage.

Esmé vint vers moi, un sourire compatissant sur le visage. Elle me serra dans ses bras fins, avant de passer ses mains sur mes cernes.

« Tu devrais chasser Edward. »

« Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'assure, je vais bien . »

Elle me regarda, pas dupe.

C'était là le problème, ma famille me connaissait trop bien, elle avait été témoin de tout. Mes humeurs, mes émotions.

Esmé tapota ma joue d'un air désapprobateur puis posa un baiser affectueux sur mon front. Malgré mes choix, elle restait avec moi et ne me jugeait jamais.

_(Pauvre cœur) Esmé_

Mon père, posté dans le hall, me regardait sans aucune colère, il me jaugeait, observait mes traits.

« J'aimerais que tu ailles chasser Edward, cela doit faire une semaine que tu n'es pas sorti. »

Je pouvais voir dans ses pensés son inquiétude.

« Je n'ai pas envie pour le moment. »

_(Edward, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais regarde toi, le chagrin te ronge. Pourquoi détruire ton bonheur ?) Carlisle_

Je remontais dans ma chambre, m'arrêtant devant le piano à queue qui trônait au milieu du salon. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas touché ses touches blanches, que je ne m'étais laissé emporter par le son de chaque note.

Mais bien trop de souvenirs y était raccrochés, la preuve, la blessure brulait dans ma poitrine. Combien de fois c'était elle assit à mes côtés, me regardant joué. Je revoyais son visage béat d'admiration, de reconnaissance, d'amour, quand la dernière note de sa berceuse retentissait.

Je fermais les yeux sur ce piano et montais les escaliers.

_(Espèce de crétin, lâche, égoïste, abrutis, …) Alice_

Les pensées de ma sœur ne s'étaient toujours pas calmer, elle se revoyait le bras autour de _ses _épaules, la réconfortant. _Son_ visage strié par les larmes, les yeux emplies de tristesse, _son _corps tremblotant comme une feuille. Alice voulait elle me faire souffrir plus que je l'étais?

Cela réussi, je me flagellais mentalement. J'eu beau savoir que tout cela était dans son intérêt, j'éprouvais de la culpabilité, de la honte, d'avoir blessé pareil ange.

_(Tu semble confus Edward, je ressens beaucoup d'émotions venant de toi, que se passe t'il ?) Jasper_

Je grognais, sortis en courant de la maison, prenant le chemin de la forêt. Je ne pouvais décidément pas rester avec eux, ils me connaissaient que trop bien. Je ne supportais pas de voir cette chose dans leurs yeux.

La déception.

**

La pluie ne cessait pas de tomber, cela dit rien d'étonnant, nous étions à Fork. La nuit était sombre, la Lune semblait absente ce soir. Ironique coïncidence, j'en aurais presque ris. Si je n'avais pas oublié comment on faisait.

Je ne sus pas trop où mes pas me guidèrent, c'est seulement quand j'atteignais l'orée du bois que la scène me parut familière. J'avais parcouru exactement le même chemin que quand j'avais erré en quête de réponse, le soir de la fameuse nuit.

J'étais en face de la maison Swan.

Mon cœur mort se serra. Je m'interdis d'avancer plus, je n'avais pas le droit d´être là. Ma présence était devenue illégitime. La lumière de _sa _ chambre était éteinte, sans doute dormait elle maintenant. Rêvait –elle de moi ? Prononçait-elle mon prénom ?

Sa vieille camionnette était devant la maison, sagement garée. Je me demandais si celle-ci était ouverte. Je m'en approchais puis, pris garde à ne pas faire de bruit ne ouvrant la portière. Si Charlie m'entendait, il sortirait son fusil, aucun doute là dessus. Je fus rassuré d'entendre ses ronflements venant de l'étage.

La portière s'ouvrit dans un grincement de rouille. Je fus frapper par son parfum, cela ne faisait que quelques jours pourtant que j'étais parti, son arôme me fit tourner la tête. Me vint à l'esprit, l'image d'un drogué après un bon shoot. C'était exactement ce que j'étais une drogué en manque.

Drogué de Bella. En manque de Bella.

Je sortis à contre cœur de l'habitacle envoutant, de peur que mon odeur se fixe sur le tissu. Mes yeux regardèrent une dernière fois la fenêtre de sa chambre. Combien de fois m'y étais je glissé pour la rejoindre ?

J'attendis la douleur, savant parfaitement qu'elle ne me pardonnera cette faute. Elle ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, elle me coupa le souffle, manquant de me mettre à genoux.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis que je gardais une main sur mon cœur bien trop douloureux. La Lune n'était toujours pas apparue. Serait ce dorénavant toujours ainsi ? Ma vie serait une vie sans Lune, sans lumière avec pour seule compagnie ma douleur. Douleur qui chaque jour me rappellerait qui je suis et qui je ne suis pas.

J'étais un vampire et je ne pouvais pleurer.

La pluie m'avait trempé pourtant je ne frissonnais pas. Je sentais chaque minuscule gouttelette tombé sur ma peau de marbre. Mes yeux auraient être aveugles avec autant d'eau . De loin, on aurait pu aisément croire que je pleurais. É tait ce là, la manière que le ciel avait de faire pleurer les vampires ?

Sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, je m'étais retrouvé en dessous de sa fenêtre. Tel Roméo. J'avais terriblement envie de rentrer, de m'assurer que tout allait bien. Qu'elle dormait paisiblement, même si j'aurais aimé savoir si son état était semblable au mien.

Je revoyais la scène que j'avais pu entrevoir par Alice. Non, je n'avais pas le droit de désirer qu'elle souffre comme moi. C'était injuste, terriblement pervers et malsain.

Et extrêmement égoïste.

Je fixais bêtement la fenêtre, l'imaginant derrière. L'abysse de ma poitrine s'ouvra, dans une peine toujours plus forte. L'envie sournoise de rentrer dans sa chambre me titilla. Jusque pour quelques minutes, le temps de voir que tout aller bien. J'en subirais les conséquences, qu'était le bucher à quelques minutes de paradis ?

« Arrête de te faire du mal Edward. »

Mon frère, Jasper se trouvait derrière moi. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher ce qui était plutôt incroyable. Je me tournais vers lui, l'air complètement torturé, j'en avais conscience. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de remettre mon masque de froideur habituelle.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne dit rien bien trop choqué. Il devait ressentir ma douleur et je regrettais de lui la faire partagé. Cette peine était mienne, c'était mon châtiment, pas le sien.

_( Qu'as-tu fait Edward ?) _

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, que pouvais-je-lui dire ? Que je regrettais ce que j'avais fait ? Non, j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Qu'elle me manquait ? Que j'avais l'impression de mourir ? De me noyer sous le point du chagrin ?

Jasper s'avança vers moi, calmement, pour ne pas me brusquer. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Viens, on rentre petit frère. » dit il en m'entrainant dans la forêt.

Entendre de sa bouche ses mots me choqua. Jasper, qui, au début de nos relations, ne m'appréciait pas trop, me jugeant trop proche d'Alice. Chose ridicule, vu que je la ne considérais que comme une sœur. J'avais toujours ressentit un fossé entre nous. L'arrivée de Bella avait, certes beaucoup améliorer nos rapports. Il n'éprouvait plus de jalousie. Mais, qui me considère comme son frère me toucha profondément.

« C'est Alice qui m'a dit que tu étais là » m'expliqua-t-il alors que nous courrions.

Je ne répondis pas. N'étant pas sur de ma voix.

« Elle est très remonté contre toi, mais elle s'inquiète beaucoup tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

Je me sentais si faible en cet instant. Moi qui aimait tellement paraitre invincible, moi l'ainé de la fratrie Cullen. Celui sur qui on pouvait compter. J'étais simplement minable, pitoyable.

J'étais fou amoureux. Et cela me détruisait.

« Pourquoi ces émotions ? Je les sens mais je ne comprends pas, Edward. »

Je pouvais lire dans son esprit, l'incompréhension. Je pouvais percevoir l'éco de mon malheur à travers lui.

« Je suis désolé Jasper de t'infliger mes tourments. »

Il s'arrêta alors que nous étions en plein milieu de la forêt. Je l'imitais.

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Je me sens coupable de ce qui c'est passé lors de l'anniversaire de Bella.» S'énerva-t-il.

_( Tu serais surement en train de veiller sur elle en ce moment si je n'avais pas été faible.)Jasper_

Bien sur, sur le moment, je lui en avais voulu de ne pas pouvoir se maitriser. Mais très vite, j'avais compris que c'était ce que nous sommes qui était le problème et non Jasper à proprement dit. Si quelqu'un devait se sentir coupable c'était bien moi.

« L'accident m'a juste fait comprendre que notre monde était bien trop dangereux pour elle. Elle ne … » essayais-je vainement de répéter l'odieux mensonge.

Il ne se sentit pas moins coupable pour autant.

« Tu lui as menti n'est ce pas. Tu en es amoureux, tu en es fou n'est ce pas. » devina-t-il.

« C'est pire que cela, j'en suis malade. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché une partie de moi-même. Le jour me parait tellement sombre, la nuit m'effraye, je me sens cassé au fond de moi. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer, de m'étouffer dans mes propres mensonges. Et… et de savoir que demain, il faudra aller en cours et l'ignorer, jouer l'indifférence. Alors que je voudrais juste la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout n'est que mensonge, que je suis qu'un pauvre imbécile, une minable.. un.. » Rageais-je

Je fus surpris de lui raconter tout cela, était-ce son don ou la tournure qu'avait pris notre relation qui me poussait que je me confiais ?

« Du calme ! Tu as fait ce qui te semblait le mieux pour elle. Tu as fait passer sa vie avant la tienne, ce n'est en rien égoïste. Je ne pense pas que cela soit la meilleur solution pour vous deux mais c'est celle que tu as choisi. »

Il soupira, me fixant …inquiet ?

« Je pense que si… elle croyait que je ne l'ai jamais aimé, elle pourra passer plus facilement à autre chose.. »

« Tu le croyais… » Murmura Jasper, circonspect.

« Comment savais-tu où je me trouvais? » demandai-je

« Alice l'a vu, elle voulait venir te chercher, et crois moi, elle n'aurait pas été douce. »

Il eut un rire bref.

« Une fois que l'on aura tué Victoria, je partirais pour de bon. » Expliquais-je

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous l'aurons. » affirma t'il.

« Merci Jasper. »

« Ça va aller petit frère. »

**

Le lendemain fut comme je l'avais prévu. Horrible, douloureux. Ma transformation me paraissait bien douce en comparaison. Elle était apparue sur le parking, le teint blafard, des cernes sous les yeux. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Je serrais des poings.

Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers nous, elle louchait sur ses chaussures et serrait très fort la lanière de son sac. Elle fit un détour pour nous éviter. Alice gratifia d'un regard noir. Nous n'étions que tout les deux. Le reste de la fratrie soit disant à l'université dorénavant.

Ce dont je redoutais arriva finalement. Les lycéens de Fork ne perdirent pas de temps, la nouvelle parcouru l'établissement incroyablement vite. L'entendre sans cesse fut comme du sel posé sur ma blessure.

_(Tiens, tiens. Cullen s'est lassé de Bella. Je vais saisir l'opportunité, la roue tourne.) Mike Newton_

L'envie d'écraser cet abruti contre le bitume ou le mur du lycée me démangeait. Alice me saisit par le bras. Elle devait avoir vue une vision de ce que je voulais faire.

_(Allez viens, ne soit pas plus bête que ce que tu es déjà) Alice_

Nous entrâmes dans l'établissement sous bons nombres de regards, chose habituelle sauf que les pensées portaient sur toutes autres choses que notre anormalité.

_(Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne soient plus ensembles)_

_( Cullen célibataire ? Cool !)_

_(Il était bien trop beau pour elle, ça ne m'étonne pas.)_

_(Si Edward veut une nouvelle petite amie, je me porte volontaire.) Jessica_

Je tentais tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la raillerie lycéenne. Alice fut compatissante, à ma grande surprise, elle m'entraina dans son sillage, lançant des regards glacés à ceux qui nous observaient.

_(Ne crois pas que je te pardonne, j'évite juste que tu tues quelqu'un.) Alice_

Je suivis les cours avec paresse répondant aux questions quand on me le demandait, prenant un cour que je connaissais par cœur. Mon regard fixait toujours la vitre. Je voulais m'enfuir de ce bâtiment, fuir les pensées de ces adolescents sans pitié. Entre les jeunes filles qui se voyaient déjà dans mes bras et les pensées de garçons bourrés d'hormones et dont les fantasmes _la _concernaient, je crus devenir fou. La jalousie me rongeait, du moins rongeait ce qui me restait.

L'esprit d'Angela était accaparé par l'état inquiétant de Bella.

_(La pauvre, je ne comprends pas, ils étaient si amoureux. Elle ne dit rien. J'aimerais la réconforter mais comment ?) Angela_

Savoir que Bella possédait une amie aussi bien veillant me rasséréna. Elle aurait quelqu'un de normal et de sincère à ses côtés.

Une sorte de boule me serra l'estomac ; j'appréhendais le prochain cours.

La biologie.

Nous serions sur la même table, partageant les travaux pratiques. M'en sentirais-je capable ? Aurais-je là force ?

L'étrange impression que l'horloge me narguait en faisant tourner rapidement ses aiguilles ne m'aida pas. La sonnerie retentit trop tôt à mon coup. Ce fut la première fois que je ne voulais pas retrouver Bella.

Je préférais rester dans ma voiture le temps de la pause. Mes doigts tapotant sur le volant en un staccato stressé . Je réfléchissais à l'attitude que je devais adopter envers elle. Saurais-je garder le masque de froideur devant ses iris chocolats ? Et elle ? Quelle attitude adopterait-elle ? Je ne m'avançais pas en pronostics, cela était inutile, Bella ne réagissait pas comme les autres, c'était ce que j'aimais chez elle.

Une Alice en furie me sortit de ma réflexion, la colère qu'elle dégageait tangible.

« Elle veut prendre ses distances avec moi. » expliqua-t-elle

Je ne sus que répondre, mais je distinguais bien derrière sa colère, la tristesse d'avoir perdue une amie très chère.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Arrête ! » Hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers moi. « J'espère que tu t'apercevras de la bêtise que tu es en train de commettre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« Alice… » Tempérais-je

« Non ! Tais toi ! Tu viens de faire la bourde du siècle Edward Cullen ! Maintenant ma meilleure amie veut prendre de la distance car être avec moi, te rappelle trop à son souvenir ! »

Sur ce elle repartit toujours aussi furibonde, avant de vouter ses épaules une fois le bâtiment contourné.

J'avais perdu l'amitié de ma sœur.

Voyant qu'il me restait cinq bonnes minutes, je courus à vitesse vampirique dans la forêt, pour m'isoler. Je ne supportais plus l'atmosphère du lycéen, la moquerie , les rumeurs, les espoirs de certains et de certaines. J'atteignis la clairière sans vraiment le vouloir. Ce lieu était chargé de souvenirs, mais sans _elle_ dedans, elle paraissait banale. Comme la nuit d'hier sans Lune.

Je me laissais tomber dans l'herbe , caressant du bout des doigts l'herbe duveteuse . J'aurais aimer pouvoir rêver. Pouvoir rêver d'être avec elle, heureux.

Mais rêver impliquait d'être humain.

Je poussais un feulement. Serait-ce ainsi jusqu'à la fin ? Souffrirais-je chaque jour un peu plus ? Était-ce dont là le prix pour avoir aimer un ange ?

Mais je ne pouvais pas nier que c'était mon état vampirique qui m'avait permis de rencontrer Bella. Car si j'étais mort, comme prévue, à Chicago en 1918, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré.

Je fermais les yeux même si aucun sommeil ne pourrait m'emporter loin de ce gouffre. Je nous revoyais, elle et moi, dans cette clairière. Je l'imaginais allongé à côté de moi. Même si son odeur était absente, je devinais sa présence illusoire.

Ma manière en quelque sorte de rêver.

Les arbres défilaient, je courais libre comme le vent reprenant la direction du lycée. Rien ne semblait pouvoir m'arrêter dans ma course effrénée. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, je l'ignorais. Je dus cependant ralentir ma course car un bruit très faible retint mon attention.

Je n'entendais cependant aucune pensée.

J'eu un sursaut en découvrant l'origine du bruit. Il y avait bien sur qu'une seule personne qui m'aidait impossible d'entendre.

Assis sur une vieille branche au sol, Bella pleurait silencieusement. Je pris garde de ne pas l'avertir de ma présence. Elle essayait autant que possible de calmer son cœur battant trop fort. Une main dessus, l'autre tenant sa tête. J'aurais presque pu croire que le mien fut humain et il me plaisait de penser qu'il aurait battu au même rythme que le sien. Je vis les yeux rougis de l'ange, gonflée par les larmes.

Elle souffrait par ma faute.

J'aurais du partir depuis longtemps. Nous aurions moins souffert.

Une rafale de vent fit voleter ses cheveux et apporta son parfum jusqu'à moi. Je me sentis défaillir, mon cœur menaçant dangereusement d'exploser. Je tombai à genoux sans même vouloir amorcer le choc. Bella ne l'entendit pas. Je serrais de toute mes forces le pauvre arbre chétif à côté de moi, il finit par céder sous la force exercé. Je berçais mon cœur douloureux, sans grand espoir.

J'aurais tellement voulu la prendre dans mes bras, la réconforter. Faire disparaitre ses larmes.

Mon portable sonna à nouveau, sans pour autant que je décroche. Je la contemplais pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. J'étais étonnée de voir qu'elle séchait elle aussi les cours, elle si rigoureuse et si responsable, nous devions être en retard depuis à peu près quinze minutes. Bella se leva, vacilla sur ses jambes. Elle essaya de marcher mais tomba sur le sol. Je serrais les dents. Elle se releva, frotta ses mains pleine de terre et reprit son chemin, reniflant de temps à autre et essuyant quelques larmes. Tombant de temps à autre, les larmes lui brouillant sa vision

Je m'enfuyais, le cœur gros de ce spectacle, si cœur, je possédais encore. Comment un cœur pouvait il survivre à ça ? Celui d'un humain serait mort sous tant de peine. Rien ne pourrait me faire oublié cette scène, les larmes qui coulaient des ses joues rougies, ses cheveux en bataillent.

Comment pourrions nous faire comme si de rien n'était ? Alors que nos cœurs se brisaient chacun de leurs côtés. Seul me réconfortait le fait de savoir qu'une fois Victoria hors d'état de nuire, je partirais la laissant reprendre sa vie. Que j'arrêterais de la faire souffrir. Avec un homme humain, qui l'aimerait, qui la rendrait heureuse. Elle irait à l'université, sortirait diplômée. Sans doute se marierait-elle, et aurait des enfants. Et elle m'oublierait.

Idée qui brisait mon cœur en miette.

Je regagnais le parking la tête basse.

Je sortis mon portable, me rappelant avoir reçu un appel. Effectivement, j'avais reçu un message d'Alice.

_« Fais demi tour tout de suite ! Bella est aussi dans la forêt ! » _

Un peu trop tard, chère sœur. Je ne lui en voulais pas, j'avais choisis d'ignorer son appel, si maintenant j'avais le cœur au plus mal je ne le devais qu'à moi.

Garée sur le parking, une grosse Jeep était là , le moteur en marche. Je me dirigeais vers le conducteur , qui baissa sa fenêtre.

« Que fais tu ici ? »

« Je suis rentrée ce matin, j'ai décidé de t'emmener chasser. » Expliqua Emmett.

« J'ai déjà chassé hier et je refuse de laisser Bella sans protection.» grognais-je

En effet, j'avais entrepris de chasser dans la forêt au alentour avant de venir au lycée. Pour les lycéens et pour Bella, je devais donner l'impression que rien ne m'affectais.

Je soupirais

« Jasper reste ici avec Carlisle, Esmé , Alice et Rose. Et puis tu refuserais une partie de chasse à ton frère préféré ? »

« Tu devais rentrer dans une semaine, que fais tu là ? »

Il devint plus sérieux, sérieux comme jamais je ne l'avais vu. SI sérieux qu'on aurait dit une toute autre personne.

« Esmé m'a appelé. Elle s'inquiète, nous avons décidé de rentrer plus tôt. »

« Vous ? » Sourcillais-je, étonné.

Il balança la tête sur le coté.

« Bon d'accord. Je voulais rentrer, j'ai convaincu Rosalie. » Avoua t'il.

J'avais vu juste. Elle et moi n'avions pas des relations très bonnes. Elle était vexée et blessée dans son orgueil que je ne m'intéresse pas à elle comme tant d'autres hommes. Je me doutais que cela n'allait en rien améliorer nos relations.

« Elle va me tuer. »

« Y a des chances oui, mais si tu meurs autant mourir le ventre plein . » Rigola t'il

« J'ai cours. » Ronchonnais-je en regardant autour de moi.

« À d'autres, je suis là pour te changer les idées et que tu me racontes les bêtises que tu as fait pendant mon absence. »

« Emmett … »

« Ttt-tt. » Me coupa t'il. « Tu vas me raconter tous ça sur la route. »

Je soupirais et montais à bord de l'imposant véhicule, vaincu. Emmett rigola puis pris la direction du Nord.


	3. Partie de chasse mouvementée

**Voilà le troisième chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse un review, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous apprécier. **

**Je compte bien continuer cette histoire, j'essaye de poster un chapitre chaque semaine mais, je ne peux cependant, rien promettre.**

**Bonne Lecture, Napi.**

New Divide ~Linkin Park**  
**

* * *

_I remember black skies_

_  
The lightning all around me_

_  
I remembered each flash_

_  
As time began to blur_

_  
Like a startling sign_

_  
That fate had finally found me_

« Attend, attend ! Tu veux dire que tu l'as quitté parce que nous l'a mettions en danger ? »

Nous nous trouvions dans la forêt d'Olympic, au nord, forêt dense, à la faune e qualité, toute désignée pour être notre terrain de chasse. Emmett avait déniché trois grizzlis, j'avais eu deux pumas. Malgré ça, je ne me sentais pas mieux. J'avais raconté à Emmett, toute l'histoire, les raisons d'un tel acte. Je lui avais bien sur servi le même mensonge.

Emmett, qui, semblait être plus qu'estomaqué, il accusa le coup.

« J'y crois pas ! Tu l'as quitté pour ça ? »

Il s'assît sur l'énorme rocher derrière lui, ébranlé.

_(Bella, ma nouvelle petite sœur) Emmett_

C'était dur à supporter, voir chaque membre de ma famille attristé de la perte de Bella. Chacun l'avait accepté à sa manière, c'était habitué à sa présence. Ils l'appréciaient vraiment. La plupart d'entre eux la considérait déjà comme un membre à part en tiers de notre clan. Elle était ma compagne aux yeux de tous.

Celle avec qui je passerais mon éternité.

Le désespoir me appât, n'en aurais-je jamais fini de cette souffrance constante ? Je me débattais contre les abimes qui menaçaient de m'aspirer. Reprends-toi Edward.

« Ça, comme tu dis, a failli la tuer ! Ce que nous sommes la met constamment en danger ! Tu ne trouves pas ça suffisant ?! » Répliquais-je face à son manque de compréhension, la colère rendant ma voix plus cassante que je l'aurais voulu.

« Bah, ce qui c'est passé lors de son anniversaire n'était pas si grave. »

« Non, c'est vrai, elle s'est empalée sur le buffet, vraiment pas grave. » Dis-je, sarcastique.

_(Très drôle Eddie) Emmett_

« Tu as vraiment un sale tête Edward. »

« Je sais. »

« Une amourette, hein ? » S'amusa t'il nullement dupe.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, n'osant plus répéter cet odieux blasphème. Ma réaction eut le don de provoquer son hilarité.

« Et à qui veux tu faire croire ça ? Franchement, Edward, tu ne trompes personne, tout en toi le hurle. Incroyable que Bella est tout gober ça. Je la pensais plus intuitive. »

« J'y suis allé fort, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle le croit. J'ai fait ça plutôt bien, _trop _bien. » Expliquais-je, voulant défendre mon Ange.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui, les mains croisées sur mes genoux, les yeux fixé sur un point lointain et invisible.

Emmett frappa mon épaule, se voulant rassurant tout en rigolant.

« Suffit que ton grand frère parte pour que tu fasses des bêtises »

J'échappais à sa poigne, mis fin à notre conversation et partis en courant, me faufilant habilement entre les arbres. J'aimais la sensation du vent sur mon visage, j'avais parfois l'impression que rien ne pourrait me rattraper, que mes maux restaient loin derrière moi. C'était sans compter sur mon côté masochisme, me revint en mémoire cette course avec Bella, accrocher sur mon dos, où nous avions filé dans la forêt de Forks, ses mains étaient serrer autour de mon cou, l'éco de son cœur dans ma poitrine, la douce impression d'en posséder un, moi aussi. S'en était suivit notre baiser, le premier. Mes pieds s'emmêlèrent, je ne sus comment je m'y pris mais je trébuchais sur un obstacle inexistant.

Impensable, impossible.

Un vampire ne tombe pas, un vampire ne peut pas chuter.

Pitié, pourvu qu'Emmett n'est rien vu.

_(Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Le grand Eddie, roi de la vitesse, chute de tout son long.) Emmett _

J'entendis son rire résonné dans la forêt. Vexé, je me relevais et repris ma course. Ma tête semblait vouloir explosé, j'aurais de loin préféré, cela aurait peut être fait cesser la douleur. Je n'aurais pas du tomber dans le cercle vicieux de mes souvenirs. La douleur s'était faite plus vive, comme un brasier brulant les restes de chairs. J'aurais sans doute hurlé si je n'avais pas Emmett derrière moi.

Ce n'était pas comme la soif, on s'habituait au feu qui consumait la gorge. On apprenait à vivre avec, à s'y adapter, à l'ignorer. Cette douleur là, grandissait, frappant de plus en plus fort. Un trou noir où touts mes organes, bien que mort, se voyaient engloutit. Quelle douce douleur fut ma transformation comparée à celle là.

Serait possible que quelqu'un s'amuse avec mon destin, dans le seul but de me faire souffrir ? Était-ce là, le châtiment qu'il mettait réservé pour tous les péchés que j'avais commis? On m'avait fait gouter le bonheur pour me le retirer, pour que le paradis se change en enfer. Le destin était donc si cruel ? J'étais éternel, quasiment indestructible, que pouvait il m'arriver de douloureux ? On m'avait mis sur mon chemin le plus adorable des anges, je l'avais aimé et j'avais été heureux. Mais on me l'avait retiré. Etait-ce le but premier ? Me faire miroiter un doux rêve, pour mieux me faire souffrir en me l'ôtant sans scrupule. Il me laissait sur la langue, un goût encore plus amer que le venin.

J'étais à présent terne, morne, juste vide.

Masochistement, une part de moi voulait la ressentir, la subir cette douleur. Car si je souffrais, c'était parce que j'aimais un ange, bien réel, que tout cela c'était bien passé. Je l'avais vécu, j'avais serré l'ange dans mes bras, embrassé ses lèvres, caressé ses cheveux, humé sa peau.

On ne pouvait imaginer un ange.

Je distançais Emmett avec beaucoup d'aisance, sa carrure l'handicapant. Un fumet de puma me fit prendre direction du Sud. Je laissais mon instinct prendre le dessus, laissant le peu de bon sens derrière moi. Je fus peu surpris de voir que l'entaille habitant ma poitrine, ne disparut pas.

Je dénichais le puma caché sous quelques fougères, je me mis en position d'attaque, le félin feula. Il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Mais il fallait croire que celui-ci était fou. Il me fit face, lui aussi prêt à attaquer. À croire qu'il ne possédait aucun instinct de survie.

Aucun instinct de survie. Comme _elle._

L'arôme du puma envoutant mes sens de vampire.

Mais pas autant que le _sien_.

Mon cerveau fit très vite le rapprochement entre le puma et l'agneau. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour perdre pied avec la réalité, plus rien d'existait autour de moi. Ma proie disparut, ce fut comme plonger dans un trou noir, ma plaie brulait d'un feu milles fois plus puissant que celui de ma gorge. Je ne percevais même plus l'arôme faiblard du puma, il fût remplacé par le souvenir d'un autre, plus puissant. Je restais béat, son parfum agissant comme une drogue dans mon organisme. Il envahit mes veines allant atteindre ainsi mon cœur silencieux

L'animal s'aperçu de ma faiblesse, il en profita et me sauta dessus.

Aurais-je été humain, le choc m'aurait fait tomber.

Constatation qui m'alarmait chaque seconde de mon éternité.

Les griffes lacéraient ma chemise, ses dents s'évertuaient à entamer ma peau, Alice allait m'en vouloir. J'étais complètement statufié, la douce drogue devint paralysant. Les assauts de la bête étaient superflus face à moi. Néanmoins je n'esquissais aucun mouvement pour repousser mon assaillant, j'avais les yeux dans le vague. Comme dans la clairière quand je m'étais tenté à ''rêver '' sauf que j'avais les yeux ouvert cette fois.

Je voyais son visage, ses cheveux bruns encadrant tendrement son visage, ses yeux d'un ton chocolat pétillants, j'aurais même pu entendre son cœur battre. Malsaine illusion. Mais qu'importe, masochisme comme j'étais, autant en profité.

Les griffes et les dents du fauve continuant de s'acharné sur ma peau indestructible, je ne ressentis pas le moindre mal. Mon cerveau n'arrivant pas à ordonner à mon corps de bouger

_(Bordel Edward ! Réveille-toi !) Emmett_

Emmett, mon frère, avait entendu le chahut, il était sur la trace d'un autre grizzli quand il entendu le bruit des griffes sur ma peau et aucun son prouvant que je me défendais

Emmett empoigna l'animal par la peau du cou et le tua. Il le lança quelques mètres plus loin. Il me regarda avec un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Sauf avec sa compagne, Rosalie, et encore.

Emmett, l'ours, l'éternel môme du clan Cullen, était inquiet. Pour moi.

« C'est quoi de bordel Qu'est ce qui te prends ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

Encore trop sonné, je ne répondis pas. Attendant que les effluves de l'alléchant arôme disparaissent.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

Emmett tapota mon épaule, me redonnant une certaine contenance. Je retrouvais l'usage des mes membres, j'entrepris de dépoussiérer le peu de tissus restant. Mon vampire de frère quitta son gilet bleu marine pour me le tendre. Son habituel sourire revenait, moqueur. Il avait beau être inquiet, il restait fidèle à lui-même.

« C'est que je ne voudrais pas que notre Eddichou national tombe malade. »

« La ferme. »

« C'est quoi ça ? Un nouveau jeu ? Parce que, quand même, ce faire dérouiller par un puma ce n'est pas classe du tout. »

J'enfilai son gilet sans prendre la peine de commenter. Je repris la chasse, courant jusqu'à me faire emporter par un nouveau parfum, trois félins. Mon instinct reprit le contrôle. Mes sens en alertes, mes muscles bandés, le venin envahissant ma bouche. À ce moment là, je n'étais plus Edward Cullen, j'étais un vampire, toute trace –si trace il y avait- d'humanité disparu.

Deux mâles se disputant sur la piste d'un cerf et un autre mâle plus paresseux qui restait en retrait, attendant le moment propice pour chiper le butin. J'accélérais mon allure, mes gestes se firent instinctifs, je savais ce que j'avais à faire, pas de besoin de penser.

C'est quand j'entendis des voix que je me stoppais net.

Des hommes.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer ? Comment avais-je pu ne pas entendre leurs pensées ? Ni l'odeur du sang humain ? C'était une erreur de débutant, pas d'un vampire de plus de quatre-vingt ans.

Cela faisait un peu trop longtemps que je n'avais pas chassé, les trois hommes sentaient tout simplement trop bons pour que je les ignore. La tentation était grande, je me sentais faible, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Le monstre en moi jaillit, près à commettre l'irréparable. Toute raison, toutes morales évaporées. J'avais du mal à penser, les mots n'existaient plus. L'instinct avait le dessus, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Les trois quadragénaires ne m'avaient toujours pas remarqué le danger. Les pensées d'Emmett ne me parvenaient pas, lui aussi avait reprit la chasse, il ne pourrait pas me sauver cette fois.

J'eus beau penser à Carlisle, à ma famille, rien n'y faisait. J'avais conscience qu'ils seraient déçus, mais ne l'étaient t'ils pas déjà ?

À quoi bon l'éternité, vécu ainsi ? À quoi bon, alors que mon cœur m'avait été arraché, que mes organes avaient été broyés. Cela serait tellement plus simple de céder à mes instincts, d'abandonner toutes pensées, toutes consciences. Renoncer à tous ce que j'avais construits, mon mode de vie, à l'humanité que j'essaye de retrouver.

Renoncer à être Edward Cullen.

Plus d'une cinquantaine d'année que j'avais surmonté la tentation, même face au plus puissant des parfums, je n'avais flanché.

Qu'était-ce la nuit sans Lune ? Si ce n'est l'obscurité et la tristesse ?

Rien de me sauverait, j'étais fichu, condamné.

Carlisle avait peut être tord, on ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à sa véritable nature, un vampire resterait un vampire, un monstre, qu'importe les bons actions effectuées, son existence même était un crime.

Aujourd'hui, je tuerais trois hommes, trois personnes, trois vies humaines. Des individus possédant des familles, des femmes, des enfants, des amis. Ils avaient des rêves, des espoirs, des craintes, des envies.

Et mo j'allais tout leurs retirer.

Je pouvais lire dans leurs pensées. Un des hommes, le plus âgé, pensait à son petit fils, qui connaitrait dans quelques jours. Celui avec de la barbe pensait au repas de ce soir, quand ils rapporteraient le butin de leur chasse. Ils s'imaginaient tous le sourire fier de leurs proches.

Indépendamment de ma volonté, je me rapprochais à vitesse humaine. Eux aussi chassaient. De prédateurs, ils devenaient proies. Aucuns ne sauraient me résister, aucuns ne pourraient s'échapper. Toutefois, je n'étais pas un sadique, je n'étais pas comme James, je ne les ferais pas souffrir.

Mes prunelles surement noirs, se teinteraient de rouge sang d'ici peu.

Alice l'avait elle vu ? Était-elle paniquée ? Ou bien déçu ?

Qu'importe, j'avançais jusqu'à signaler ma présence, scellant mon funeste destin.

_« Edward, non ! »_

Je reculais. Le regard des hommes posés sur moi.

Avais-je rêvé ? Cette voix, sa voix, là avec moi ? Bella, ma Bella, ma douce Bella, veillais tu sur moi ? Comme le faisaient les anges gardiens ?

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, je puisais dans sa voix le courage suffisant pour me reprendre.

« Ça va mon garçon ? » Demanda un d'eux.

Je l'ignorais, complètement ébranler. J'avançais d'un pas.

_« Edward, s'il te plait, ne gâche pas tout. »_ plaida l'Ange.

L'écoutant je reculais. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir, je devais être fort, pour elle.

_(Pauvre garçon, il a l'air perdu)_

_(Raaah ! Il a fait fuir le gibier !)_

« Hey ! Fiston, ça va ? » S'inquiéta le plus vieux en s'approchant de moi.

Grave erreur que de s'approcher du monstre que j'étais. Avait-il conscience du danger auquel il s'exposait ? Le monstre en moi se rappela à mon souvenir.

_« Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es Edward. »_

J'aurais tellement voulu la croire. Mais la soif me prouvait le contraire. L'envie d'ôter la vie à ses hommes me le démontrait.

_« Cesse de te malmener. »_

J'éclatai d'un rire franc, provoquant l'étonnement et la peur chez les chasseurs.

« Je le mérites amplement. » soufflais-je si bas que les trois hommes n'entendirent pas.

J'entendis l'Ange souffler d'exaspération. Ce son me fit sourire, c'était tout _Elle._

_(Il est complètement fou.)_

Fou, je l'étais. Ma raison m'avait abandonné au moment même où j'avais rencontré l'Ange.

_(Seigneur, il a l'air perdu.)_

Bien sur que j'étais perdu, j'avais perdu ce qu'il y avait de plus chère à mes yeux.

_(Bon, on en finit ?)_

Je me concentrais sur ma voix, tentant aussi bien que mal de la contrôler. L'ange m'encouragea.

« Bonsoir Messieurs » Déclarais-je à en juger par la nuit qui tombait doucement. « Excusez-moi de vous avoir importuné dans votre activité. »

_« Tu vois, tu es humain au fond de toi. » _

Son assertion m'arracha un sourire, un vrai. Bien que je n'étais pas convaincu de sa véracité.

Sur ce, je tournais le dos aux trois chasseurs interloqués.

**

J'avais bien entendu, garder sous silence l'incident et la voix de l'ange. Après cette péripétie, j'avais eu la chance de tomber sur un troupeau de cerf passant par là, surement celui que les trois vieillards chassaient. Tant pis si j'avais mis en l'air leur après midi. Ils n'auraient pas de trophée à ramener mais au moins, ils rentreraient chez eux.

Emmett m'avait rejoint peu après, soulagé. Nous avions décidé de rentrer chez nous, j'appréhendais un peu le regard de ma famille

Alice leurs avait elle dit ? Avait-elle averti de tout le monde ?

Je me refrognais, et me concentrais sur l'expérience surnaturelle que j'avais vécu.

Je l'avais entendu, elle, sa douce voix. Elle m'avait empêché de commettre un acte irréparable, elle m'avait sauvé. Alors que j'avais tourné le dos à mes aspirations, à ma ligne de conduite, elle m'avait ramené dans le droit chemin. J'étais la brebis égaré du troupeau et Bella avait été mon berger. Je ris de bonne cœur, les rôles s'inversaient t'ils ?

« Tu es avec moi ? » Appela Emmett, énervé

Je tournais la tête vers lui, cessant automatiquement de rire.

« Et moi qui pensais te changer les idées, je peux pas dire que c'est réussi. »

Il semblait déçu de lui-même, comme si sa mission n'était pas accomplie. C'était sa fierté qui en avait pris un coup. Qui mieux qu'Emmett pouvait dérider quelqu'un ? Le fait que rien de ce qu'il avait fait ne m'avait un sourire, lui portait un coup. Ses pensées eurent comme un déclic, il venait d'avoir une idée.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Je lui souriais.

« Tu veux jouer ? » Lui proposai-je pour lui faire plaisir.

Un immense sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage, les yeux pétillant de malice. Qu'il état facile de faire plaisir à Emmett.

« Que dirais tu d'un petit défi ? »

Je voyais exactement où il voulait en venir, la bonne humeur était revenu, l'excitation était bien visible sur son visage. La voiture prenait de plus en plus de vitesse, la flèche rouge grimpait sur le cadran sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter.

« On parie quoi ? »

« A toi de voir, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer. »

« Si je gagne, je veux que te voir courir à quatre pattes ! » S'exclama Emmett, fier de son idée.

« Ça marche » Il y avait peu de chance que je perde, c'était un défi relativement facile. « En échange je veux que tu gardes sous silence mes mésaventures d'aujourd'hui. »

Il acquiesça sans rechigner.

« Allez, du balai Eddie et attention à ne pas tomber. »

J'ouvrais la porte et sautai en marche. Je n'eus aucun mal à reprendre la course. Je laissais à Emmett le temps de prendre de la distance, si je faisais cela c'était avant tout, pour lui faire plaisir autant lui laisser entremettre l'espoir d'une victoire. La voiture avait prit encore de la vitesse, un nuage de poussière s'élevait sans que ma vision soit affecté. Je me mis à courir, dans le but de rattraper la Jeep. Plus chose facile, j'étais plus rapide qu'une voiture.

Je crus pendant un instant que je pourrais sourire, mais la douleur rappela sa présence. Comme si j'allais l'oublier !

J'arrivais à hauteur de l'engin, Emmett donna un nouveau coup d'accélérateur, je vis le sourire de mon frère dans le rétroviseur, il se divertissait beaucoup de la situation. Tant mieux, c'était le vrai but du pari. Et si en plus j'évitais de courir comme un clébard et qu'il la bouclait ça serait vraiment un paire de coup.

Emmett slalomait pour m'empêcher de le dépasser, je pris mon élan et bondissais au dessus de la Jeep.

_(Eh ! C'est de la triche ! On avait dit une course de vitesse ! Pas du saut !) Emmett_

La Jeep accéléra encore, sans grand changement, j'avais mis suffisamment de distance entre nous pour que la victoire soit mienne.

_(Bordel ! Où est ce foutu téléphone. )_

Je continuais ma route en ralentissant progressivement. J'avais gagné.

Emmett décrocha son mobile en grognant, sans pour autant s'arrêter. C'était Alice qui l'appelait. Pas étonnent que cette dernière ne m'appelle pas, fâchée comme elle l'était contre moi. J'entendais parfaitement leur conversation. J'avais ralenti jusqu'à marcher à vitesse humaine.

« Edward est avec toi ? » Demanda ma sœur, soucieuse.

« Non. » Dit-il en me regardant.

« Bien, si je t'ai appelé toi au lieu de lui c'est parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction et que je veux que tu sois avec lui, d'accord ? »

« Ouais. » Répondit-il, curieux de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

« Victoria est tout près de Fork, Emmett. »

Il faisait nuit noir. Et la Lune ne risquait pas de se lever.

* * *

À suivre

* * *

Chapitre peut être un peu plus court que l'autre.

Mon Edward à moi, est très masochiste et se pose beaucoup de questions, sur le sens de tous ça. Il est perdu, dérouté, et se sent terriblement triste. J'espère qu'il vous plait et que jje ne tourne pas trop en rond.

Je pensais faire un POV Bella exceptionel, qu'en pensez vous?

Donnez vos avis et n'oublier pas; Review!


	4. Sombrer un peu plus

**Salut! Voici le 4 ème chapitre, le plus long que j'aie écris, j'en suis plutôt fière, l'inspiration était bien présente et tout est venu naturellement. On monte d'un cran dans la douleur d'Edward, lecteurs/lectrices sensibles gardez vos mouchoirs à porter de main! Le prochain Chapitre est en cours, j'essayerais de tenir le même rythme, un chapitre par semaine, même si je ne peux pas en être sûr!**

**Bonne lecture & Merci pour vos rewiews, c'est très encourageant et très plaisant.**

**Napi**

* * *

Muse - Eternally Missed

_No it doesn't change ( Non ça ne change pas)  
_

_  
And you can't resist ( Et tu ne peux pas résister) _

_  
Making me feel eternally missed (De me faire sentir manqué éternellement)_

_  
And you can't resist (Et tu ne peux pas résister)_

_  
And you can't resist (Et tu ne peux pas résister)_

_  
Making me feel ( De me faire sentir)_

Une sorte de voile rouge obstrua ma vue. Emmett vint aussitôt à ma hauteur. Je montais à bord du véhicule.

« Tu as entendu la conversation ?»

J'opinais en silence.

La colère, la haine, la peur, la rage m'avaient envahi. La voiture roulait à plus de 200km/h, bien que cela me semblait toujours pas assez rapide. N'en pouvant plus, j'ouvris la portière.

« J'irais plus vite en courant. »

Je sautais avec aisance et atterris avec légèreté. Je me remis de suite à courir de plus en plus vite. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir couru à une telle vitesse. La haine et la peur furent mes principaux carburants. Victoria était près de Fork, j'avais beau savoir ma famille sur place, la tension était toujours là. Emmett et moi étions, avec Jasper, les membres les plus puissant de la famille. Emmett avait, par son impressionnante carrure, la force d'un nouveau né. Jasper avait presque un siècle de guerre vampire derrière lui, il était un grand connaisseur de la lutte vampirique et possédait un esprit de brillant stratège. Pour ma part, ma faculté de lire dans les esprits me donnait plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur mes ennemies. De plus, je possédais une agilité et une vitesse non négligeable.

Heureusement pour moi, je venais de chasser donc j'étais en grande de forme, cela se ressentait, mes foulées étaient longues et rapides. Je sortais du bois et m'engageais sur la national. U coup d'œil derrière moi m'apprenait que j'avais semé Emmett.

Ou était-elle précisément ? Près de Forks ou à Forks même ?

Elle avait bien choisi son moment, la vipère. Elle manifestait une intelligence, que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas pris le temps de sonder son esprit avec autant de soucis que celui de James. Elle m'avait paru négligeable en comparaison à la menace que représentait son compagnon. Je n'avais également pas capté l'étendu de son affection qu'elle avait pour ce monstre. L'esprit de James ne m'avait pas montré un attachement particulier envers sa compagne de route. Elle était avec lui, elle les avait rejoins il se servait juste d'elle.

Mon téléphone vibra dans la poche droite de mon jean. Je le sortais sans ralentir. C'était Alice.

« Edward, j'ai vu que tu allais m'appeler. »

Son ton était neutre, avec juste le minimum de politesse. Je pouvais aisément deviner son exaspération derrière chacun de ses mots. Je n'y fis pas attention, j'avais en tête, des ennuis plus graves que la colère de ma sœur. Aussi impressionnante soit elle.

« Où est-elle ? »

« À Port Angeles, elle a comme direction Forks. Nous la traquons de notre côté. »

« Elle en a après Bella, n'est ce pas ? » Rageais-je.

« Evidemment. »

« Je suis en route, sera-t-elle seule ? »

« Oui, Laurent est toujours à Dénali. »

« Bien. »

Je m'apprêtais à raccrocher quand Alice parla :

« Je t'ai vu Edward, avec ses hommes. »

Elle raccrocha avant que je puisse articuler la moindre syllabe. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Que j'avais failli assassiner 3 pauvres malheureux ?

Je mettais ses pensées de côté, pour me recentrer sur Victoria. Le voile rouge couvrait toujours ma vision. Mes foulées étaient toujours aussi longues, rapides, si c'est plus. C'était plus fort que mes instincts. Rien ne saurait me stopper. Ce n'était plus le sang que je voulais c'est la mort de Victoria. C'était plus intense que ce que j'avais ressenti à Port Angeles. Ce n'avait été que des hommes, même s'ils ne méritaient pas d´être nommer ainsi. Victoria, elle, était un vampire en quête de vengeance, avec de très mauvaises intentions. J'avais promis à Bella de la tuer. Jamais, je n'accepterais de la voir à moins de 3000 kilomètres de Bella.

Non, enfaite, tant qu'elle existerait, qu'elle polluait la planète de son infâme présence, je ne serais tranquille. Pour que plus jamais mon Ange soit en danger. Victoria était telle une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête de Bella. Tant que cela durait, jamais Bella ne pourra passer à autre chose. Ni oublier l'existence de mon monde. Paradoxalement, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle m'oublie. Je voulais qu'elle se souvienne de l'amour que je lui portais, qu'elle sache qu'elle avait été aimé plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre.

Chose, toutefois, irréalisable, vu que j'avais retiré toutes mes promesses, toutes mes paroles.

Ma blessure qui jusqu'à là, c'était calmé avec l'apparition de _sa_ voix, se réveilla.

Qu'elle se taise ! Je n'avais pas le temps de souffrir et de me lamenter. Je devais la sauver. Sa vie que je chérissais tant, que j'avais tant cherché à protéger, risquait de lui être enlever. La cause même de cette souffrance était le désir incommensurable de la protéger de moi, de mon monde. Monde qui aujourd'hui la menaçait de _nouveau_. Je pourrais (difficilement) vivre, (si on pouvait qualifier mon existence, sans elle, de vie), en la savant saine et sauve.

Chaque jour serait une épreuve. Ne plus la voir, ne plus sentir son parfum. Sans doute souffrirais-je atrocement, que mon existence serait similaire à l'errance d'un fantôme. Je ne sourirais plus, j'oublierais comment bouger les muscles de mon visage. Je n'avais pas dans l'idée, d'imposer ma présence à ma famille. La douleur qui me rongerait serait et était un fardeau que j'étais le seul à devoir porter. Esmé ne devait pas avoir de la peine ou de l'inquiétude pour moi. Jasper n'avait pas à ressentir chaque onde de souffrance qui me revenait. Alice cesserait de me haïr, du moins je l'espérais, en me voyant chaque jour.

J'errais sur Terre, sans but, sans espoir, sans rêve, que pouvait-on espérer d'une carcasse vide ? Mais la savoir en vie me permettrait de survivre. Le jour de sa mort sera également le jour de la mienne. J'étais née le jour de notre rencontre, je mourrais le jour de sa mort. Je la suivrais dans la tombe. Je trépasserais heureux de l'avoir côtoyé. J'avais quand même dans l'idée que l'amour inconditionnel et sans limite que je lui vouais survivrait au-delà de la mort.

Mon seul regret résiderait dans le fait de ne pouvoir partager le repos éternel avec elle. J'étais voué aux Enfers alors que Bella retrouverait le Paradis, là où était sa place. Cela avait toujours été une des raisons de mon refus à la transformer.

On ne condamnait pas un Ange aux Enfers.

J'avais parfaitement conscience qu'à la mort de Victoria, je devrais partir pour respecter ma deuxième promesse. Je devrais partir loin.

Loin de ma Lune, de ma source de lumière.

Loin de l'amour de mon éternité.

Chaque seconde loin d'elle me paraissait interminable. Mais je devais privilégier sa sécurité à mon bonheur. Au fond, Jasper n'avait peut être pas tord, je n'étais pas autant égoïste au final.

**

J'arrivais à Forks dans la nuit, au lieu de me rendre au manoir, je me rendis en premier lieu chez Bella. Je voulais m'assurer que les alentours étaient sur. Je n'entendais aucunes pensées malveillantes, Victoria n'était pas dans les parages. J'étais juste en dessous de la petite fenêtre blanche qui donnait sur sa chambre. Je savais comment monter, par où prendre la fenêtre pour qu'elle s'ouvre sans bruit. J'avais du le faire une centaine de fois, pour venir la retrouver sans que son père le sache. J'étais un peu comme Roméo allant voir sa Juliette. Bella dormait à en juger sa respiration régulière et calme. Comme j'aurais aimé être à la place de la couverture qui reposait sur elle, qui touchait sa peau, qui la réchauffait. Je ne possédais certes aucune chaleur corporelle, ma peau était d'une froideur peu agréable pour un mois de Novembre. Mais Bella avait toujours aimé être contre moi, même si au début, j'avais eu peur que cela la rebute. Ha ! J'étais bien misérable d'envier de simple objets à présent. Je secouais la tête, irrité plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Bella était elle au courant ? Savait elle qu'un vampire était à ses trousses ? Réclamant vengeance ?

J'espérais que non, elle n'avait nullement besoin de le savoir. Elle se porterait mieux en l'ignorant. Nous pouvions très bien tuer Victoria sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. C'était dans son intérêt. Reprendre une vie normale serait plus difficile en sachant qu'un vampire était à ses trousses. Non que je veuille la laisser dans l'ignorance, mais j'avais été témoin, impuissant, l'été dernier, de son entêtement à vouloir régler les choses, quitte à se mettre en danger.

Toutefois, ma paranoïa habituelle me poussa à vérifier dans sa chambre. Je voulais être certain qu'elle allait bien, que durant mon absence, rien ne lui était arrivée. Je m'approchais donc de la demeure en latte blanche.

Était-ce mon côté protecteur qui s'exprimait ou l'envie de l'observer ?

_(Je te le déconseille Cullen.) Alice_

Je me retournais et trouvais en face de moi ma lutine de sœur. Elle affichait une expression peu avenante et désapprouvant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Elle avait veillé sur Bella depuis que sa vision était apparue. Jasper la suivait, tout deux avait guetter aux alentours une quelconque apparition de Victoria.

_(Bonne chasse ?) Jasper_

Vaine tentative de me dérider et de détendre l'atmosphère. Je supposais que la tension et la colère émanant de moi était plus que palpable et visible au yeux de tous, possédant un don ou pas.

« J'espère que tu ne projetais une visite nocturne dans sa chambre. » Siffla Alice.

La menace était clairement perceptible. Je changeais de sujet. Nous nous querellions plus tard, je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter ses remontrances.

« Est-elle au courant de ce qui se trame ? »

« Elle l'est. » Rétorqua Alice.

Je m'approchais d'elle en fulminant de colère.

« Pourquoi ! Ne valait il pas mieux qu'elle l'ignore ?! »

Jasper s'interposa automatiquement entre nous. Je pus clairement voir dans son esprit qu'il craignait que je me montre violent envers Alice. Il s'imagina la scène, ce qui eu le don de me calmer derechef. Jamais je ne pourrais avoir un comportement pareil avec un membre de ma famille. Me connaissait-il donc si mal ? J'avais, certes, eu un comportement étrange ces derniers temps, je restais néanmoins le frère qu'il avait connu. Un frère au cœur brisé, certes, mais jamais je ne me serais défouler sur un membre de ma famille. Le fait de l'avoir pensé me mit en colère.

Jasper m'envoya une onde de calme.

« Arrête ça Jasper ! »

Il s'exécuta, bon gré mal gré. Alice eut une brève vision de Bella. Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre, je vis sa chambre et elle, endormit. Ma sœur se mit aussitôt à réciter l'alphabet me fermant ses pensées.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Rien d'important, allons-y. » Répliqua-t-elle en tournant les talons.

_( A, b, c, d, vite, e, f, g, h, vite, i, j ,k,….) __Alice_

Elle prenait des précautions, seule son envie de partir filtrait. Malgré moi, je suivis le mouvement quand Jasper me poussa gentiment. Il était préférable de fuir loin de la tentation que représentait cette fenêtre blanche.

Pour elle et pour mon cœur meurtri.

_(Vite, vite) Alice_

Nous atteignîmes la forêt, nos sens aux aguets, attentifs à chaque mouvement, chaque bruit. Nous attendions un signe nous indiquant la présence de notre ennemi, ou une trace du fumet de Victoria. Nous ne trouvâmes aucune trace de ce genre, la femelle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Aucun d'entre nous rompîmes le silence, seul les pensées d'Alice se faisaient entendre. Nous avancions vite, Alice était en tête de peloton, Jasper était dans son sillage. Le pas de ma sœur se faisait pressant, elle faisait attention à ne pas laisser filtrer d'information. Cependant, elle se stoppa.

_( Trop tard) Alice_

Un son lointain me parvint. Le mur qu'elle avait mis entre son esprit et moi disparu. Je ne pris qu'une seconde pour analyser la vision. Puis une autre seconde pour faire demi-tour si rapidement que ni Alice ni mon frère ne purent m'arrêter. Je courais jusqu'à la maison Swan. Je me stoppais au pied de la maison, juste en dessous de sa fenêtre. Je la contemplais en attente du son, redoutant de l'entendre à nouveau

J'attendis que le bruit se reproduise. En vain. Peut être qu'au fond, j'avais simplement rêvé, ou du moins, tout cela n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination. Je devenais fou un peu plus chaque jour. Mon esprit me jouait donc, des mauvais tours. J'avais eu, il y a peu, une hallucination auditive qui m'avait semblé plus que réelle. Preuve que mon esprit partait en vrille.

Comme un drogué qui reste à jamais changer par la drogue. Je ressentais surement les effets du manque.

Un nouveau hurlement retentit, bien réel, j'eu la chair de poule, le son broya ma tête et mon cœur mort.

« Non ! Je t'en pris ! Nooon ! » Hurla Bella avec ardeur.

Elle faisait un cauchemar. Personne n'était dans sa chambre, rien ne la menaçait. Elle cauchemardait juste. Je maudissais, une fois encore, ma condition vampirique. L'ouïe que nous possédions me permettait d'entendre chacun de ses hurlements. Je percevais chaque aigue avec précision. Je pouvais ressentir le frottement de ses cordes vocales, la tension qui émanait d'elle. J'imaginais son corps, frêle et fragile, se tendre sous la peur.

Je tombais à genoux, c'était plus que ce que je pouvais supporter. Ce cri empli de souffrance pénétra ma poitrine, tel un flèche. Je serrais les dents pour retenir un cri. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je devinais que c'était Jasper, quand une onde de calme tenta de me parvenir.

Étrangement, quelque chose repoussa l'onde, surement une œuvre du destin qui décidait de m'achever. Les cris ne cessèrent pas, je m'y mes mains sur mes oreilles, sans résultat. Je ne percevais que les cris de mon Ange, les pensées d'Alice et Jasper écrasées par la souffrance de Bella.

Souffrance qui trouva éco à la mienne. J'avais la sensation qu'on me transperçait la poitrine à coup de tisons brulants. La douleur atteint son paroxysme, j'attendais l'inconscient, seul soulagement, seule délivrance. Cependant, étant vampire, l'inconscient ne me sauverait pas. J'étais condamné à subir la douleur.

Ne tenant plus, je m'écroulais au sol, dos contre terre, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. La nuit pouvait elle seulement être aussi noire ? Où était la Lune ? N'y avait-il donc point d'étoiles ? Je ne me rappelais plus la dernière fois que m'avais été permis d'admirer un ciel lumineux. Les temps heureux me semblaient si loin à présent.

Mes membres ne bougeaient plus, ne répondant plus aux stimuli de mon cerveau, qui les encourageait à se hisser dans cette chambre. J'aurais pu me croire dans le coma.

Le noir m'entourait alors que je sentais des mains sur moi. La maison avait disparu, le bleu nuit du ciel n'était plus. Les mains s'affairaient avec affolement autour de mon corps immobile. Je ne percevais aucune pensée, je n'entendais que les hurlements de Bella dans mon esprit, tel un vieux disque.

Bella, comment allait-elle ? Pourquoi criait-elle ainsi ? Cauchemardait-elle sur moi ? Ou ma famille ? Nous voyait-elle la menaçant ? Me voyait-elle comme une menace, voulant lui prendre son sang ?

Elle avait supplié qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal.

Ma poitrine se souleva soudainement sous la douleur, je revis mon environnement, sortant de mon délire. Je me trouvais toujours sur le sol des Swan, mon frère et ma sœur autour de moi. Je me levais brutalement pour rejoindre Bella, qui hurlait toujours, dans sa chambre.

Jasper me ceintura à la taille. Alice attrapa mon visage pour me forcer à la regarder. Je ne la vis pas car je replongeais déjà dans les abimes de ma douleur. Je retournais sur mon bucher, je m'écroulais dans les bras de mon frère.

Me vint alors en mémoire, une expérience similaire que j'avais déjà vécue par le passé. Un souvenir douloureux que j'aurais préféré oublié.

Ma transformation.

Tout ce passait exactement comme quand Carlisle m'avait transformé, bien que je n'avais pas souvenir d'une telle douleur. Celle-ci était bien plus puissante, plus vive, que celle que j'avais ressenti à peu près 100 ans plus tôt.

J'aurais voulu que l'on m'achève, que le destin cesse ce jeu pervers auquel il se donnait. Cela ne lui suffisait-il donc pas ? Pourquoi tant d'acharnement sur ma carcasse sans vie ? Quel prix élevé à payer pour les meurtres commis. Mais qui étais-je donc pour juger les lois du destin ? Je n'avais jamais eu connaissance de ces lois, me faire une opinion, était alors impossible.

Une part de moi-même fut soulagé, et quel doux soulagement, de savoir que si telle punition m'était réservé, celle de ce monstre de James serait à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Un brasier incandescent s'empara de moi, le foyer du feu se trouvant dans ma poitrine. N'était-ce as là un des rare avantage des vampires, ne plus ressentir de douleur ? 100 ans que je ne l'avais plus côtoyé, quel doux feu était celui de ma gorge.

L'Ange m'avait donc rendu si humain, que je ressentais tout tel un des leurs ? Ce cadeau que bon nombre d'entre nous désirait, se retournait à présent contre moi. Jamais je n'avais vu dans l'esprit de quiconque aussi vive douleur. Jamais personne n'avait atteint un tel seuil de la douleur.

Mais je devais payer mes fautes, mes péchés. Mon côté masochisme ne tarda pas à accepter cette sentence. Personne d'autre que moi n'était responsable des actes commis.

Car oui j'étais coupable, oui j'avais tué mais oui, cent fois oui, j'avais aimé.

C'est ainsi que j'acceptais le nouveau coup de tison brulant avec un sourire. N'était-ce pas là les Enfers ? J'avais toujours su que je m'y retrouverais un jour ou l'autre. Mais qu'était une éternité aux Enfers comparé à presque 1 an de bonheur aux côtés d'un Ange ?

Qu'importe la douleur qui parcourait chacun de mes membres, peu importe combien de temps durerait mon châtiment. On pouvait me transpercé autant de fois la poitrine, retirer mon cœur, m'extraire chaque organe. Il y avait un seul de mes péchés que je ne pourrais, au grand non jamais, regretter ; j'avais désiré Bella.

J'avais aimé, j'avais eu, ou du moins, entraperçu ce qu'était vivre. J'avais gouté au bonheur, j'avais eu la sensation agréable d'avoir un cœur qui bat. J'avais caressé du bout des doigts Bella, j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'avais serré sa taille, j'avais entendu son cœur battre, j'avais ressenti son éco dans ma propre poitrine.

Alors oui, j'acceptais la douleur, la souffrance, la torture de ce feu.

L'accepter de le rendit pas moins douloureux pour autant. Mais je cru voir un petit bout de Paradis dans l'enfer des flammes.

Une étonnante lumière d'un blanc éclatant m'aveugla, était-ce vraiment là les Enfers ? Impossible une lumière aussi pure ne pouvait venir de là. Impossible qu'elle provienne du Paradis. Les vampires n'allaient pas au Paradis. L'accès nous y étais refusé, interdis.

C'est là qu'elle m'apparu.

Si belle, si pure, si désirable, si…_elle._

Bella.

Elle avança vers moi. Elle était là, ma Lune, au milieu de mon ciel noir.

Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi était-elle dans ce lieu si austère, lieu qui fut mon bucher, il y a peu. Ma douleur, mon martyr, comme dans la forêt, s'apaisa automatique au contact de pareil Ange. Mais la raison de sa présence ici, me restait inconnu. Était-ce un dernier cadeau du destin ? Était-ce là une faveur qui m'était accordée ? Ou alors une occasion de me faire souffrir un peu plus ? Peut m'importait d'en obtenir la réponse, elle était là.

« Nous sommes dans ton esprit, Edward. » Annonça-t-elle tendrement.

Qu'elle prononce mon nom déclencha des frissons de plaisir le long de mon échine. Je remarquais comment sa voix m'avait manqué, bien que notre dernière entrevu datait de l'après-midi même. J'aurais voulu la toucher mais elle paraissait si loin, alors que je avais sous les yeux son incroyable beauté. Même dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais être avec elle. Comment pourrais-je être près d'elle dan la réalité, si même ce privilège m'était interdis dans mes rêves.

« Cesse d'être si masochiste. »

« Le lion est masochiste je te rappelle. Répliquais-je, incapable de retenir un sourire devant la perfection de l'Ange.

Le masochisme expliquait alors parfaitement la présence des flammes et de la douleur. Mais aurais-je été assez fou pour m'affliger à moi-même pareil douleur ?

Justement, une nouvelle vague de douleur me happa, je tentais d'étouffer un cri entre mes dents. Celles-ci grincèrent sous la pression que j'exerçais. J'entendis un vague appel, mais la souffrance était tel que je ne pus y prêter plus ample attention. Elle bouchait mes oreilles, m'interdisant tout connexion avec mon environnement.

L'inquiétude s'inscrivait sur le visage de Bella. Ses doux traits se crispèrent. Non, elle n'avait pas à être inquiète pour moi. Je lui avais menti, je l'avais arraché à son monde, j'avais mis sa vie en danger. J'avais été horrible avec elle. Je ne méritais pareil attention.

Je l'avais voulu, l'avais désiré, comme un vampire désire une proie, puis comme un homme désire une femme. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Les tisons devinrent plus brutaux, avec un intervalle de temps encore plus réduit, entrant et sortant de ma poitrine.

Je me cabrais et hurlais.

Ma vison se troubla, la silhouette de l'Ange devint flou. Je ne tentais de me battre, ni de repousser la douleur. Si la mort venait, je l'accepterais sans défense.

« Edward ! Edward ! » S'époumona Bella.

Je forçais mes paupières à se lever. Bella se tenait près de moi, mon visage entre ses mains. Pourtant je ne sentais pas ses paumes, ni ses doigts caressant mes tempes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas le droit ?

« N'abandonne pas ! Je te l'interdis ! »

Mais je l'avais abandonné ! Comment ne pas m'abandonner moi-même quand j'avais perdu ma vie ? Une nouvelle déferlante de douleur s'abattu sur moi, ma tête partie en arrière, mes dents s'entrechoquèrent, une raideur gagna mes membres. Au prix d'un très grand effort, je tendis une main tremblante vers son magnifique visage, mes doigts ne touchèrent que du vide.

« Je…t'ai…tellement blessé.. » Murmurais haletant, chaque syllabe me brulant la gorge.

« Réveille-toi Edward ! Rejoins les tiens ! »

Elle m'embrassa mon front, je jurais silencieusement de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la douceur de ses lèvres. Quel esprit tordu que le mien !

La lumière disparut, le noir réapparut. Quel fut mon étonnement de ne plus ressentir de tisons. Les plaies, grands trous découpés dans ma poitrine grossièrement, m'élançaient. La douleur se fit plus calme, plus supportable que précédemment.

A croire que Bella avait pansé mes blessures.

Encore une fois, j'éprouvais de la gratitude envers l'Ange qui m'avait sauvé pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

**

Ce fut comme regagner la surface de l'eau. Je sursautais, je me trouvais ans le salon, sur le canapé, ma famille autour de moi. Ma respiration était plus forte que d'habitude.

« Edward ! » S'écria Alice en me sautant au cou. « Je m'en veux tellement ! »

_( Et dire que les dernières paroles que j'avais prononcé était des reproches !) Alice_

Je restais immobile, incapable de bouger.

« Du calme Alice, laisse-moi l'examiner. »

Carlisle s'avança vers moi, un air inquiet sur le visage que je ne lui avais vu que rarement.

« Que m'ai t'il arrivé ? » Demandais-je, ayant retrouvé l'usage de ma langue.

Mon père s'assit sur le divan, juste à mes côtés. Il m'observa longuement.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Tu t'es écroulé au sol, près de la maison Swan, ton frère t'a porté jusqu'ici. »

Je levais les yeux sur le reste de ma famille. Je vis une Esmé affolée accroupie près de moi, que je n'avais pas remarqué. Un Emmett inquiet, une Alice soulagée car rassurée par ses visions. Un Jasper horrifié par la douleur qu'il avait senti et une Rosalie énervée.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété. »

« Que s'est-il passé Edward ? » Nous avons assisté, impuissant, à ta souffrance. Nous aurions pu croire que tu te transformais. » Demanda Esmé.

Je fermais les yeux, respirais un coup, en massant ma poitrine trouée. Je me trouvais une certaine contenance puis leurs racontais mon récit.

J'expliquais les hurlements de Bella, comment je m'étais écroulé. Le moment où je m'étais cru en Enfers, et que je ne percevais plus aucune pensée.

« Tu n'entendais plus les pensées ? » S'écria Emmett, ébahi.

Carlisle lui intima le silence, il voulait savoir la fin de mon récit. Je reprenais. Je racontais sans rentrer dans les détails, mieux valait qu'ils ne sachent pas l'étendu de ma douleur. Je préférais garder le silence sur l'apparition de l'Ange.

Carlisle réfléchit, Esmé caressa ma joue, compatissante.

_(Tu pars vraiment en vrille Eddie !) Emmett_

_(Quel abruti !) Rosalie_

Cette dernière semblait en colère contre moi, je ne comprenais pas cet excès de haine qui débordait de ses pensées. Non que cela fût inhabituel venant de Rosalie, mais je n'en voyais pas la cause. C'est alors que son esprit me donna la réponse de lui-même. Elle était en colère car j'avais mis en péril l'équilibre de notre famille. Le puissant clan Cullen aurait été dévasté par ma mort, selon elle. Je me retenais de siffler devant pareil égoïsme, je l'étais aussi mais Rosalie jouait dans la catégorie supérieure.

« Je n'ai aucune réponse concrète à t'apporter, juste quelques théories. » Expliqua mon père me sortant de me réflexions.

Quelles explications censées aurait-il pu donner à une situation de fou ? Moi-même, je n'avais aucune réponse. J'étais juste fou.

Carlisle ordonna silencieusement aux autres de nous laisser seuls. Esmé s'approcha le haut de mon front.

_(Je ne supporterais pas de perdre un autre enfant) Esmé_

La culpabilité me submergea, je regrettais aussitôt de l'avoir inquiété, de lui avoir causé autant de soucis. Elle était ma mère d'adoption. Elle ne serait jamais Elisabeth Masen mais elle comblait l'absence de ma mère sans jamais prendre sa place.

Je me retrouvais seul, face à face avec Carlisle.

« Je pense que tu devrais t'éloigner quelques temps Edward. »

« Non, hors de question de laisser Bella sans protection ! » M'écriais-je

« Elle ne sera pas sans protection, nous serons là pour veiller sur elle. »

« Je reste. »

« Ce n'est pas un éloignement définitif, juste _temporairement_, tu as besoin de prendre du recul. »

_(Passe quelques jours chez les Dénali.) Carlisle_

« Hors de question ! Je ne suis pas disposer à subir les fantasmes de Tanya à longueur de temps. »

« Elle a été averti, Tanya saura se tenir. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter. »

Il était inenvisageable que je passe un séjour là bas, j'appréciais certes, Carmen et Éléazar, mais Tanya était plus que démonstrative dans son affection. J'avais beau la repousser et lui faire comprendre _gentiment _qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas, Tanya s'obstinait. Outre son attitude, elle émettait des images très explicites de situation érotique entre nous. Dans mon état actuel, je doutais franchement de mon sang-froid. Un rien pouvait me chambouler.

« Je _veux_ que tu y ailles. »

Je restais choqué. Jamais Carlisle ne nous avait forcé en quoi que ce soit, du moins dans ce genre. Il nous contraignait à certaines mesures à nos débuts vampiriques, mais il nous avait par la suite, toujours laissé libre de nos choix.

« Tu nous manqueras c'est certain, mais je pense que cela sera bénéfique pour toi. Tu souffres, c'est indéniable, mais tu as _choisi_ de souffrir, Edward. Lorsque j'ai vu Jasper, te ramener, le corps parcouru de sursaut, tes cris de douleurs.. Je me suis senti si impuissant face au mal qui rongeait mon fils. Ne pense pas que c'est par lâcheté que je t'éloigne de nous. Je pense que l'air pur de l'Alaska te fera du bien. »

Jamais je n'aurais pu qualifier Carlisle de lâche, toute sa vie avait été marquée par son courage. Il était un modèle pour tous. Mon modèle.

Face au discours, censé, de mon père, je cédais.

« Bien. Dans ce cas… »

« Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais, sois en sûr mon fils. » Enonça-t-il, ses paroles assurées et appuyées par sa main sur mon épaule.

Ainsi fut décider que, je partais dès maintenant pour Dénali, pour une période de une semaine.

* * *

**A suivre  
**


	5. Vieilles connaissances

**Très, très long chapitre, je suis fière de moi, j'ai fait très long! Histoire de me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt.**

**J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant.**

**Napi**

* * *

Voilà deux jours que j'étais en Alaska. Carmen et Eléazar m'avaient accueilli chaleureusement. Ils respectaient mon silence, mon isolement, sans jamais départir de leur gentillesse. Tanya avait, jusqu'ici un comportement convenable. Bien sur, il lui arrivait de penser à moi. Elle me trouvait toujours aussi ''mignon'', ''craquant'', même si j'étais d'humeur si maussade.

Généralement, je me débrouillais pour rester seul, je m'éloignais de toutes pensées compatissantes. Je n'en avais que faire, je ne voulais de leur compassion ou de leur réconfort. Je voulais être seul, ou alors être avec _elle_. J'avais pu lire dans les pensées des jeunes femmes, l'euphorie maitrisé qu'avait provoquée ma venue. Carlisle les avait informé du juste minimum, je me sentais mal à Forks après ma séparation. Les Dénali étaient au courant pour Bella. J'avais, l'année dernière, effectué un voyage similaire parmi eux pendant quelques jours, après ma rencontre avec Bella. Ils connaissaient donc son existence, puis, ils avaient aisément deviné la nature de nos relations. Il suffisait de me regarder pour comprendre.

Ce qui avait alarmé Tanya. Elle avait pensé que mon attachement pour Bella était juste passager, une fascination de courte durée, une lubie, une fixette que je faisais sur une simple humaine.

Quelle idée !

Dans la mesure du possible, Tanya s'efforçait de ne pas trahir ses sentiments par pensées, elle chantait chaque fois que je me trouvais dans la même pièce qu'elle. Je lui en été gré.

Je préférais être à l'extérieur, là au moins, je n'avais de compte à ne rendre à personne. La neige de novembre ne me rebutait pas, elle recouvrait toutes les terres d'un épais et duveteux manteau blanc. Au début de mon existence de vampire, la neige constituait un émerveillement, bien vite devenu banale. Ma vue me permettait de voir chaque détail, chaque flocon, chaque dessin unique. C'était un spectacle que j'appréciais énormément, chaque flocon unique en son genre, ces arabesques, ces spirales. Le tout était très poétique. Mais par la suite, la neige m'imposa une image que je ne supportais plus. Elle marquait un contraste entre le monde et moi. J'étais un vampire, assoiffé de sang. Je faisais tâche dans ce décor de pureté. Le blanc et le rouge.

Je secouais la tête pour effacer ses pensées.

Mais il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas, c'était la douleur dans ma poitrine. Poitrine toujours aussi trouée, toujours aussi brulante. Le manque, provoqué par l'éloignement, avait creusé un nouveau trou. J'étais loin d'elle, trop loin d'elle. Plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Une boule avait pris place dans mon ventre, je compris après que c'était de l'angoisse.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Je savais Victoria près de Forks, attendant le moment opportun pour attaquer.

J'aurais du tenir tête à Carlisle, j'aurais du rester, quitte à le fâcher. La protection de Bella était beaucoup plus importante que ma santé mentale. Je devais rentrer pour veiller sur elle.

J'avais promis que je tuerais Victoria. Être ici était contraire à ma promesse. On pouvait sûrement me blâmer sur ma capacité à les tenir. N'avais-je pas, après tout, retiré et brisé chacune de mes promesses en la quittant ?

Nouveau trou. La culpabilité.

Je donnais plus l'image d'un menteur, que d'une personne de confiance. Mais les vampires n'étaient-ils pas, par nature, tous des menteurs ? Nous mentions sans relâche, pour protéger notre existence. Tous chez nous n'était que mensonge, notre apparence en était la preuve même.

Notre beauté irréelle alors que nous n'étions que des monstres.

Nos visages angéliques alors que nous n'étions que des êtres cruelles, sans pitié, des démons, des affaméités sans cœur.

Dépourvu d'âme.

Pouvait-on faire confiance à pareils créatures ? Certainement pas. Pourtant Bella, elle, m'avait cru quand je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, quand je lui avais dis que je resterais près d'elle. Mais elle m'avait aussi cru, quand je lui avais dit que je ne l'avais jamais aimé.

Pourquoi avait-elle cru les mensonges ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cru la vérité ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté les mensonges aussi facilement ?

Nouveau trou. L'incompréhension.

Ma vie n'était que mensonge, je mentais à tout le monde, j'avais menti à ma famille, j'avais menti à la personne la plus importante pour moi.

Mes mains se refermèrent sur mon visage, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes joues. Je haïssais mon visage, ce masque de mensonge. Je haïssais ma condition qui m'empêchait d'être avec elle, qui m'empêchait de mourir. Je me haïssais, je m'en voulais.

Je _l_'aimais.

Je me flagellais mentalement quand j'entendis approcher Tanya.

Pitié, pas maintenant.

_( Tu y vas doucement, tu ne le brusques pas, pas de pensées déplacées..Ha ! Il est là !) Tanya_

Je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel, ce fut par simple politesse que je ne le fis pas. L'attitude de Tanya m 'exaspérait. Je reconnaissais, toutefois, qu'elle avait du courage de m'approcher.

« Salut ! » Lança-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus.

Je hochais la tête en signe de réponse, autant être bien clair avec elle, je ne voulais pas discuter. Et encore moins, avec elle.

« Tu comptes rester longtemps ? »

Je pouvais voir l'espoir s'infiltrer en elle. Je devais le briser, l'effacer, le rayer de son esprit, quitte à être un peu froid. Je n'appréciais pas énormément Tanya, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle se rende malheureuse pour une cause perdu.

C'était plus mon domaine.

Mes principes m'encourageaient à être gentleman, mon éducation m'avait appris à respecter les femmes et à me montrer aimable avec elles. Hélas, j'avais abandonné tout principe et toute raison de puis longtemps.

« Non, je reste juste une semaine tout au plus. »

« Ha..D'accord. »

Elle était déçue.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour toi, on m'a forcé. » Répondis en réponse à ses pensées.

« Je sais ! » Cracha-t-elle.

Pourtant elle avait effleuré l'espoir que ma visite était due à, un changement de mes sentiments. Comment pouvait-elle le croire ? Comment pouvait-elle nourrir pareils illusions ? Elle laissa venir à elle les différents scénarios qu'elle s'était imaginée. Dans chacun d'entre eux, je lui avouais mon amour, je lui disais que j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux et que je voulais rester avec elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Un rire froid et dépourvu de sentiments. Il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais oublié la douce sensation qu'était rire. Je trouvais Tanya bien obstinée, un point commun qu'elle avait avec Rosalie.

« Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Comment peux-tu t'accrocher encore, alors que j'ai été plus que clair avec toi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, blessée, vexée et humiliée.

« Je n'ai jamais été attiré par toi et ne le serais jamais. »

J'avais martelé chacun de mes mots, pour que chacun d'eux s'inscrivent dans sa tête. Je vis les jointures de Tanya blanchirent, son esprit était confus. Une part d'elle refusait d'entendre raison. Elle s'obstinait encore et encore. Personne ne lui avait résisté, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer. Les hommes qu'elle désirait finissaient toujours par lui céder. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'échecs. Tanya se savait vampire, donc belle, séduisante et désirable, du moins aux yeux des humains. Les miens ne voyaient pas de beauté particulière à cette peau blanche et dure, à ses yeux couleurs dorées. Ses cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Rien en elle m'attirait. Elle était banale et sans intérêt.

J'aspirais à des yeux couleurs noisettes, des cheveux bruns qui possédaient de doux reflet roux au Soleil. De rougeurs délicieuses qui apparaissaient sur un visage en forme de cœur, des lèvres pleines et tentantes. Mais surtout des yeux chocolats, intelligent, vif, remplis de tendresse, pleins de promesses silencieuses.

Et certaines choses allaient au-delà même du physique.

« Je t'ai toujours considéré comme une cousine Tanya, rien d'autre. » Rajoutais-je .

Elle fixait un point invisible à côté de moi, ses épaules s'étaient affaissées à chaque fois que j'avais asséné mes paroles. Elle finit par poser ses yeux sur moi, elle serrait des dents, sa mâchoire tendue, ses poings tremblant.

« Je pourrais te rendre heureux ! Je suis comme toi, moi ! » Explosa-t-elle en faisant un pas vers moi.

Les fantasmes qu'elle avait gardé jusque là, s'imposèrent à moi. Je me voyais l'embrasser sauvagement en la collant à un arbre, je lui susurrais sensuellement à l'oreille que je l'aimais.

Je sifflais en guise d'avertissement.

« Tu n'auras pas à te contrôler avec moi ! Tu n'auras pas peur de me vider de mon sang ! » Continua-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Elle tendit une main pour toucher ma poitrine, je la repoussais sévèrement en sifflant. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne me pousse pas à bout.

« J'ai toujours été très clair avec toi, jamais je ne t'ai fait miroiter une quelconque chance ! »

Elle sauta sur moi, je le vis à tend et m'en écartais. La fureur commençait à monter en moi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal mais elle me poussait à bout.

« Arrête de te faire souffrir pour une espèce de gamine humaine insigni... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui sautais dessus et l'étranglais. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol de quinze centimètre. Elle était allé beaucoup trop loin. Des grognements sortirent de ma bouche. La fureur voila mes yeux du même voile rouge que la dernière fois. J'étais plus qu'en colère, c'était de la rage. On ne pouvait pas insulter la personne qui avait le plus d'importance pour moi sans que je bouge. Tanya avait dépassé les limites. Ma patience, ces derniers temps, n'était pas exemplaire. Je pouvais lire en elle, la peur, l'excitation qu'une situation pareille provoquait en elle. C'était dégoutant.

Je resserrais ma prise sur son cou. Il était si fin dans ma main, je ne sentais pas de poult, ni de sang battre dans sa jugulaire. J'y vis là un encouragement à resserrer ma poigne. Les yeux de Tanya me regardaient avec une lueur de défi. Je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de mes mains. Rien n'y faisait je ne la lâchais pas. Puis elle commença à avoir peur, elle ne voyait plus d'expression dans mes yeux. Elle comprenait que j'avais perdu les pédales et que je déraillais. Tanya tenta alors, de se débattre, de me racler des coups de pieds, de me griffer. Peine perdue, j'étais bien plus fort qu'elle.

Elle se vit mourir, elle avait peur de moi. Le désir disparut, l'excitation aussi.

« Edward. »

Ce n'était pas Tanya. Non, la pression que j'exerçais bloquer tous mots. Jamais je n'aurais pu confondre _cette voix, _avec celle de Tanya. J'aurais reconnu cette voix là n'importe où.

J'avais écris une berceuse pour cette voix.

C'était _sa _voix, celle de l'Ange, Bella. Ma Bella.

« Lâche-là, tu n'es pas un assassin Edward. »

L'entendre prononcer mon nom provoqua des frissons le long de mon échine , un doux feu se déclara dans ma poitrine. Pas un de ces feux qui consumaient mon être avec un malin plaisir. Celui-ci était doux, agréable, faisant disparaître les trous, les plaies n'existaient plus. Une douce chaleur m'envahi, je ne me sentais soudain plus seul.

_Elle était avec moi._

Je vis par les yeux de Tanya, que mon visage était redevenu normal, j'avais retrouvé un semblant de raison, d'humanité. J'écoutais Bella et lâchais Tanya. Mes mains se dénouèrent de son cou. Elle resta sonnée, puis elle se leva et me gratifia d'un regard noir avant de partir en courant. Elle me laissa en compagnie de mon illusion, m'insultant de tous les noms.

Je ne relevais pas, moi aussi chamboulé par cette nouvelle apparition. Ce n'était pas ma première pourtant, mais elles avaient le chic de me retourner et de me laisser coït.

Je me laissais tomber par terre, profitant de la douce sensation de bonheur. Il ne ressemblait pas à celui que je ressentais quand j'étais vraiment avec elle. Il ne l'égalait en rien. Néanmoins, je savourais, trop longtemps malheureux, l'impression de sa présence fictive à mes côtés.

Je n'étais pas soucieux des problèmes qui me tomberaient dessus une fois que Tanya aurait tout raconté sur l'incident. Les retombées ne m'effrayaient pas. Si on voulait me chasser, je partirais sans rechigner, sans opposition.

Je n'étais pas venue de mon plein gré.

La neige qui recouvrait toute trace de verdure, transperça la fine épaisseur sans difficulté. Je ne me sentais pas gêner par le froid. La neige était bien la seule chose, en dehors du vide en moi, qui était plus froide que ma peau, n'étant pas en possession de chaleur corporelle, je ne frissonnais donc pas.

Je la sentis arrivé, la douleur. Punition obligatoire après chaque apparition. Progressivement, elle s'insinua en moi, vicieusement, elle raviva les cendres de mon éternel bûché. Je serrais les dents, pinçais les lèvres et fermais les yeux.

J'avais beau être au milieu de la neige, la température avait beau foisonner les -20 degrés Celsius, le brasier brulait intensément, s'emparant de mon être sans aucune pitié.

**

Je rejoignis ma chambre, où du moins l'espace privé qu'on avait mis à ma disposition. Je passais devant le salon où trônait, Eléazar, Kate, Tanya et Irina. Carmen se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Irina s'était automatiquement refermée, elle se mit à chanter, à observer le mobilier avec attention. Si elle voulait cacher ses pensées, je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient, elle en avait le droit.

Eléazar pensait à Carlisle, ce demandant ce qu'il devenait. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour Carlisle.

Tanya pensait à notre ''dispute'', se remémorant mes mains sur son cou. Elle n'avait plus peur maintenant, elle était redevenue elle-même. Tanya commença toutefois à déraper de nouveau, s'imaginant mes mains ailleurs….

Je sifflais, tout le monde fit le lien vers Tanya, cette dernière se reprit, alors, aussitôt.

« Tu es là Edward ? Joins toi à nous. »

« Je t'en remercie Eléazar mais je préfère me retirer »

(En faite, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose en particulier.) Eléazar.

Je pris alors place sur un des fauteuils du salon. De préférence, le plus loin possible de Tanya. Je remarquais qu'Irina se mit derechef sur ses gardes. Je lisais leurs pensées et découvrais avant qu'ils me l'expliquent se qu'ils me cachaient tous.

Par pur et simple reflexe, je découvrais mes dents et fronçais du nez comme si une mauvaise odeur avait empli la pièce. Le venin inondait ma bouche, laissant sur ma langue, un goût âpre et amer.

« Du calme, tout va bien. »

Je ne répondis pas et me levais. Personne ne tenta de me retenir. Trop de souvenirs m'envahirent.

Du feu, des cris, du sang, de la souffrance, de la haine.

Je courus sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de me stopper J'étais tout près de la forêt. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Si je devais faire comme si de rien n'était ou si je devais partir. Partir loin de toute tentation. Ma tête était embrumée.

Je décidais de me mettre en chasse, pour oublier tout ça, où du moins, mettre en pause mon cerveau. J'entrais dans la forêt touffu, quasiment la même où nous avion chassé avec Emmett.

La même où j'avais eu ma première apparition. M'en souvenir fut comme saupoudrer mes plaies avec du sel. J'errais entre les arbres, attendant de capter un fumet. Un puma capta mon attention. Hors de question que l'accident de la dernière fois se reproduise. Je traquais le puma, le dénichais, le tuais et m'en abreuvais avec la facilité et la rapidité que donne l'expérience.

« Bon appétit. »

Je me retournais brusquement et tombais nez à nez avec une vieille connaissance. La défaillance de mon don était de plus en plus inquiétante.

Pourquoi ne percevais-je plus aucun esprit ? Pourquoi me l'avais pas entendu arriver ?

Je toisais le vampire en face de moi. Il n'avait pas énormément changé par rapport à la dernière fois. Mais sa présence faisait remonter de désagréables souvenirs, beaucoup trop d'évènement se raccrochaient à lui.

Il sentit le danger, il leva les mains en signe de paix. Laurent s'approcha doucement tout en gardant une certaine distance de sécurité entre nous.

_(Bien plus sauvage que la dernière fois) Laurent_

« On t'a averti de ma présence, n'est-il ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Oui, par contre, je pensais que tu les avais rejoins. »

Il comprit immédiatement ce dont à quoi je faisais allusion ; la couleur de ses yeux auraient dû être mordoré, or elles étaient pourpre.

« Disons que j'ai du mal à m'y accoutumer, bien qu'Irina soit d'une grande aide. » Expliqua-t-il d'un rire nerveux.

Je comprenais mieux l'attitude d'Irina, elle protégeait donc son compagnon.

« Des nouvelles de ta compagne de route ? » M'enquis-je

Je voulais savoir si Victoria lui avait rendu visite. Je savais parfaitement qu'il ne me livrerait pas l'information de son plein gré. Je comptais surtout sur son cerveau qui, lui, m'offrirait des aveux inconscients.

Malheureusement, il devait être au courant de mon don, car il évita avec précaution de penser à Victoria.

« Du tout, nous n'avons jamais été proche. Une simple compagne de route. » Déclara-t-il, avant de continuer. « Comment va Bella ? »

J'ignorais aussi bien que mal, la vague de souffrance qui déferla sur moi. Je réussi à garder un visage paisible.

_( Étonnant de le voir aussi loin d'elle, lui qui, l'été dernier avait eu du mal à s'en séparer.)Laurent_

Je décidais alors de lui faire passer un message, qui j'espérais, remonterait jusqu'à Victoria.

« Nous resterons a Forks tant que Victoria ne sera pas morte. »

Il n'avait nullement besoin d´être au courant de notre rupture. Au-delà du fait qu'il était mon ennemi, je considérais que certaines choses étaient privée, et ne le regardait pas.

« Mes hommages à ta famille et à Bella. »

Il avait hésité sur le mot ''famille'', un terme qui lui était complètement inconnu, étranger. Une dénomination propre aux êtres humains, les animaux n'avaient pas de liens entre eux. Les humains se liaient entre eux, certains si puissant qu'ils en devenaient indestructibles.

Chez notre espèce, qui tenait plus du monstre que de l'humain, nous ne nous attachions pas. Dans le cas de ma famille, nous étions végétariens, à la recherche du peu d'humanité qu'ils nous restaient. À la poursuite de notre rédemption. Aussi, toutes nos sensations étaient décuplées, nos sentiments également.

Carlisle aimait Esmé. Jasper chérissait Alice, Emmett vénérait Rosalie et cela jusqu'à la fin.

Il en allait de même pour Bella et moi, au moment même où je l'avais vu autrement qu'une proie, j'avais scellé mon destin.

Je l'aimerais pour l'éternité.

Laurent se retira précautionneusement, me laissant seul.

La douleur, présente depuis le début de l'entretien, taillada les chairs des plaies. Chaque souvenir, chaque chose me rappelant Bella me faisaient souffrir. Parallèlement, chaque souvenir me réconfortait.

Une idée folle me traversa alors l'esprit, une seule manière de ne plus avoir mal, de faire disparaitre _temporairement _la douleur.

Fou, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans les bois, je ne savais pas exactement comment m'y prendre pour invoquer Bella. La seule chose en commun que possédait chaque apparition était que j'avais mis quelqu'un en danger.

J'avais failli tuer les chasseurs et j'avais failli étrangler Tanya.

Devais-je faire demi-tour pour aller la démembrer ? L'idée aussi tentante soit-elle, était impossible. Il fallait donc mettre quelqu'un en danger. C'était contre tous mes principes, contre la moral, contre la ligne de conduite que je m'étais imposé. Mais ce n'étais pas comme si quelqu'un allait souffrir, je ne tuerais et ne blesserais personne, Bella m'arrêterait, du moins théoriquement.

Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais mis ma vie en péril, j'aurais tenté de me suicider. Connaissant les maigres tentatives de Carlisle en la matière, j'étais conscient de la difficulté de la chose.

Une autre idée me vint, encore plus folle.

Un combat avec Laurent pouvait me mettre en danger.

Avec de la chance, je n'aurais même pas à me battre longtemps pour que _sa _voix apparaisse.

C'était risqué, je ne connaissais pas la force de mon adversaire et je n'étais sûr de la fiabilité de mon don. Mais n'était-ce pas le but ? Me mettre en danger ?

Je sondais la forêt à la recherche de l'esprit de Laurent. Il ne semblait pas bien loin. Je n'avais qu'à provoquer la bagarre. Après tout, je n'avais aucune confiance en lui et il représentait un danger pour Bella.

Les Dénali seraient, à ne pas en douter, en colère. Mais bon, l'estime qui me portait n'était pas importante à mes yeux. De plus, cela en valait la peine, je me débarrassais d'un danger potentiel et je provoquais une hallucination.

Il était vrai que j'étais égoïste, la décision que j'avais prise en était la preuve. J'allais tuer un vampire dans le seul but de voir Bella. Mais qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas fait pour elle ? M'en voudrait-elle d'avoir tué ? La décevrais-je ?

Je nourrissais toutefois, l'espoir qu'elle comprendrait, qu'elle me pardonnerait mes péchés.

Alors que je m'élançais dans la forêt, mon portable vibra. Je ne décrochais pas mais il se fit insistant, je décidais donc de décrocher. C'était Alice.

Je paniquais immédiatement. Que voulait-elle m'annoncer ? Que Victoria était à Forks ? Qu'elle s'en était pris à Bella ? Que Bella s'était fait renverser par une voiture ? Connaissant sa poisse, rien n'était impossible.

Je cessais toute théorie et décrochais.

« Même. Pas. En. Rêve. Cullen. »

Elle était en colère. Bien différent de l'attitude qu'elle avait eu avant mon départ. Nous nous étions plus au moins réconcilier, mon ''coma'' lui avait fait très peur. Mais j'avais la nette impression que quelque chose s'était brisée entre nous, que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

« Tu ne comptais pas_ sérieusement_ tuer Laurent ? »

Ha. C'était donc ça qu'elle avait vu. J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'elle aurait eu une vision. Cela m'irrita.

« Tu débloques Edward, et tout cela est de ta faute. »

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Elle avait raison. Je décidais donc de changer de sujet.

« Où est Victoria ? »

« Elle bouge beaucoup, on la traquer jusqu'à Seattle, mais elle semble doué pour la fuite, à croire que c'est un don chez elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous veillons sur Bella. »

« Je sais. » Répondis-je avant d'ajouter, hésitant. « Merci Alice. »

Elle comprit ce dont je faisais allusion.

« De rien, je veille aussi sur toi. Reviens-nous vite, _grand frère_. »

Nous raccrochâmes en même temps. Je soupirais.

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris ? Tuer Laurent ? Provoquer une bagarre ?

J'étais un idiot.

Un idiot amoureux.

Je ne renonçais toutefois pas à voir Bella. J'avais besoin de la voir, c'était vital, comme respirer. J'avais envie d'entendre _sa_ voix. J'étais en manque.

Je devais trouver un moyen de provoquer une apparition sans pour autant mettre quelqu'un en danger. Je ne voyais plus qu'une seule solution, me mettre en danger, me faire du mal.

Je coupais mon portable, histoire de ne pas être déranger.

La chose paraissait aisée pour quelqu'un de masochiste. Mais en réalité, me faire du mal n'était pas le problème, le problème c'était trouver _comment_ me faire du mal.

Me balancer sur les rochers ? M'arracher les bras ?

M'apparut alors la solution, simplement.

Je devais juste repenser à cette nuit qui m'avait plongé dans le coma.

Je me laissais aller contre un arbre, mon dos appuyé sur le vieux tronc couvert de mousse. Mes bras étaient positionnés le long de mon corps. J'aurais juré que mon coeur gelé battait à tout rompre. Mes muscles étaient tendus, en attente de la douleur.

Je fermais mes yeux lentement, et plongeais dans mes souvenirs.

Quand j'avais entendu Bella hurler jusqu'à la mort, quand elle avait supplié de la laisser tranquille.

Son corps se crispant sous la peur.

Ses dents s'entrechoquant.

Son rythme cardiaque qui s'affole

Son hurlement terrifié.

Ses jambes se débattant.

Ma douleur se mit à grandir, alors que j'attisais mon bûcher. Les flammes se firent de plus en plus hautes, de plus en plus brulante. J'ouvris mes plaies, agrandissais les trous de ma poitrine. Je tirais, titillais, saupoudrais les blessures de sel.

Ses muscles tendus.

Son cri aiguë.

La peur qui parcoure son organisme.

Je peux sentir l'adrénaline envahir son organisme

La douleur dans sa voix.

Rappelle toi Edward, du cri de douleur, de sa peur. Souviens-toi de la terreur qui régnait en elle. Revis-le. Ressens-le.

Ses cordes vocales qui vibrent à en casser.

Ses larmes.

Les flammes me consumèrent, léchant chaque partie de mon corps. Ma tête tomba en arrière se cognant à l'arbre. Je serrais les dents, je ne voulais pas qu'on m'entende. Je changeais de souvenir. Je fus parcouru de secousse, comme si je convulsais, chose impossible pour un vampire. La douleur était chaque fois plus vive, plus forte, plus tenace. À croire que le destin mettait la barre un peu plus haut chaque jour. Je ne respirais plus, cela m'était trop douloureux. Je continuais ma torture, plus masochiste que jamais.

L'Ange n'était toujours pas revenu.

Je voulais la voir, j'en avais besoin. Je continuais donc avec un autre souvenir.

Bella sous la pluie.

J'ouvris les yeux sous le choc provoqué par le pieu invisible qui me fut planté dans le coeur.

Notre rupture.

Des mensonges prononcés, des promesses rompues, des cœurs brisés.

Des battements de cœur affolé.

Elle ne comprend pas.

Chaque mensonge prononcé me brûle la langue.

La tristesse sur ses traits.

Des mensonges, encore et encore.

Ses épaules s'affaissant sous le poids des mots prononcés.

L'espoir qui s'éteint comme une bougie.

C'est moi qui l'ai piétiner, souffler.

Ses épaules s'affaissent sous le poids des mes mots.

Elle a mal.

Elle est frappé par la dureté de mon visage.

J'ai si froid, j'ai si mal. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer.

La fin de ma vie.

Le début de la sienne.

La pluie qui tombe encore et encore.

Qui emmêle ses cheveux.

Son odeur qui embaume la forêt.

Elle sentait bon à s'en damner.

Je le respire doucement, m'en imprégnant. C'est la dernière fois que je le sens.

Dernière fois que je le sens en tant que petit ami vampire.

Ses battements de cœur trop irrégulier.

Le mien, mort, je venais de le briser de mes propres mains.

Ses traits mélancoliques.

Les miens si froids et si distant.

Elle avait compris. Elle acceptait.

J'étouffais un cri entre mes dents. Qu'elle vienne, que mon Ange vienne. Le feu happait mon corps, le griffant, le brulant, le mordant.

Elle le croyait, tous mes mensonges, tous mes blasphèmes.

Elle oubliait les mots que je susurrais à son oreille, les fois où je lui avais dit l'aimer.

Elle se laissait berner. Elle le pensait vraiment.

Et la pluie qui tombe encore et encore. Ses vêtements sont trempés.

Elle risque d'attrapé une pneumonie.

Mais elle s'en moque.

Je lui murmure d'une voix douce, trop douce pour une rupture, de rentrer.

Elle se moque de la pluie. Elle ne scille pas.

Je lui demande de ne rien faire de dangereux. Elle ne remarque pas que mes paroles résonnent comme une prière.

Elle semble brisée.

Je voyais dans ses yeux, qu'elle se sent misérable.

Elle a mal. Je le vois.

Et je ne fais rien. Je m'interdis de bouger.

Je l'aime mais la laisse souffrir.

Je l'aime et je suis un danger pour elle.

Parce que je l'aime, je dois partir.

Parce que je l'aime, je dois briser son cœur.

Parce que je l'aime, je dois renoncer à tout.

Parce que je l'aime, je veux qu'elle en aime un autre que moi.

Et la pluie tombe sans relâche. Je lui murmure de rentrer.

C'est fou comment son odeur est encore plus divine sous la pluie.

Elle est tellement belle.

Elle finit par partir.

Je suis seul. Et je suis misérable.

Je suis malheureux parce que je l'ai décidé.

J'ai détruis mon propre bonheur.

Je suis mort au fond de moi.

Je sortais de ma transe, tremblant, des sortes de crampes dans tous le corps. La douleur me paralysait. Parallèlement, mon corps paraissait secouer par des flammes continuèrent de danser autour de moi. Ravageant tout sur leurs passages. Pourtant je ne mourrais pas, pourtant je ne_ la_ voyais pas.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Où était-elle ?

Pourquoi ne me répondait-t-elle pas ?

Ne devait-elle pas me sauver ?

M'avait-elle abandonne ? C'était un juste retour des choses, après tout, je l'avais abandonné en premier.

Mais mon cœur me faisait mal. Ma poitrine me faisait mal. Mon corps était douloureux. Ma gorge était sèche et brulante.

J'étais vide, sans vie. Une pauvre carcasse.

Et la neige tombait à présent, recouvrant le paysage de sa pellicule blanche.

Ma tête explosait. Mon cœur était arraché. C'était la fin

Non, pas maintenant, pas avant d'avoir vu son visage une dernière fois. Pas avant d'avoir entendu sa voix.

Le destin était-il aussi cruel pour me le refuser ? Si je devais avoir une seule requête avant les Enfers, c'était de revoir Bella.

Quelque chose se brisa en moi.

Mon coeur?

Non, j'en doutais. On ne pouvait briser quelque chose déjà en miette.

Je compris alors que s'en était fini.

Bella était passée à autre chose.

J'avais beau savoir que cela arriverait un jour, le vivre si rapidement fut dévastateur.

L'espoir qu'elle m'aime autant que moi m'avait habité.

C'était cruellement égoïste, ne voulais-je pas qu'elle vive? Ne désirais-je pas qu'elle en aime un autre?

Je le voulais, il le fallait. Mais ça faisait tellement mal.

L'Ange s'était détourné de moi, son regard était posé sur un autre.

J'avais la certitude que l'on m'avait arraché tous mes organes, et ce, sans anesthésie.

J'étais plus seul que jamais. La présence fictive de l'Ange s'était évaporée.

Qu'il vienne le destin, qu'il l'emporte ma carcasse, il a assez joué avec.

Que l'Enfer m'ouvre ses portes, je n'avais que faire de ma pauvre existence.

Mais avant ça, il fallait tuer Victoria.

J'avais promis

Je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller. Même amoureuse d'un autre, je continuerais de la protéger.

Je devais m'accrocher à ça.

Sa protection. Car c'était dorénavant tout ce qui me restait.

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

Une review?


	6. Jalousie et Rage

Nouveau Chapitre! Merci beaucoup pour vous review's, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que cela vous plait, vous êtes quelques-unes à vous demander ce qui est arriver à Bella, rassurez-vous, la réponse est en dessous! Pour celles qui se croient cruelles d'aimer cette Edward masochiste, ne vous inquiétez pas! On l'aime toutes comme ça. J'essaye de rester un maximum proche du livre tout en changeant certaines choses.

Chapitre plus court que les précédents, j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire que les autres. J'ai conscience du manque d'action de celui-ci, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action va très vite revenir. En fin de semaine, je vous posterais le point de vue Bella de ce chapitre !!!

Bonne Lecture.

Napi

* * *

Le lycée.

Ou une partie de mon Enfer personnel. Quatre jours que j'étais rentré à Forks. Peu de chose avait changé durant mon absence, du moins en apparence. Ma famille était décontenancée, mon état s'aggravait chaque jour un peu plus. Je me refermais sur moi-même. Je restais dans ma chambre trop lâche pour affronter un monde où je n'avais plus ma place.

Trop lâche pour affronter le regard de ma famille.

Assis par terre, contre un mur, de préférence celui qui n'avait pas été démoli. Je restais là, tenant dans mes mains, la photo. C'était Charlie qui l'avait prise, on nous voyait, Bella et moi enlacés. Elle souriait, pareille à un ange.

Elle était resplendissante.

Tout le contraire de moi.

Je haïssais mon image , j'étais tellement décalé à côté d'elle. Notre différence me sautait aux yeux. C'était plus que flagrant.

L'ange et le damné.

La vie et la mort.

La lumière et les ténèbres.

Paradis et Enfers.

Pureté et Noirceur réuni.

Ça faisait mal, toujours aussi mal. Cependant je gardais la photo entre mes mains. Je ne pouvais pas ôter mes yeux de l'image, vestige d'un bonheur passé. Car c'était dorénavant tous ce qui me restait.

Une promesse et une photo.

Je m'étonnais sans grande surprise toutefois, à fredonner sa berceuse, inconsciemment.

La douleur était là, elle n'avait pas déserté elle me restait fidèle, mais je ne m'en souciais plus.

Alice avait tout vu, en quasi direct ce que j'avais fait. Quand j'avais rallumé mon portable, j'avais découvert une trentaine de messages, une bonne cinquantaine d'appels. Elle avait préféré ne pas alerter les Dénali, devinant d'avance ma réaction. J'avais vu son regard affolé et terriblement inquiet quand j'avais passé le seuil de la villa.

Elle avait été le témoin impuissant de ma folie poussée à l'extrême. Elle avait vu à quel point j'étais mal. Nous ne nous étions rapprochés que d'avantage. Elle voulait se montrer présente.

Parfois, elle passait dans ma chambre, s'asseyait avec moi, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Certaines fois, elle parlait, parfois elle ne disait rien ce contentant de montrer qu'elle était là, qu'elle me soutenait. Toutefois, je lisais dans ses pensées à quel point elle trouvait la situation ridicule. Quand cela devenait trop insoutenable je la priais de me laisser.

Toute ma famille y passa. Esmé me prenait dans ses bras et me berçait comme un enfant. Elle me murmurait que tout irait bien. Carlisle posait sa main sur mon épaule et restait avec moi durant des heures. Il voulait me servir de pilier, il voulait que je m'appuis sur lui. Il ne disait jamais rien, il ne contestait pas mon choix sans l'approuver non plus. Il était celui qui était sans doute le plus amène de me comprendre. Jasper s'asseyait à coté de moi restait sans rien dire non plus. Il m'envoyait des ondes de sérénités, de calme sans grand effet. Il lui arrivait de souffler des ''courages'' ou des ''Allez Petit Frère''. Emmett restait toujours égal à lui-même. Il se moquait de moi riant sans rire de moi et de mon état. Il me criait également dessus quand le rire lui devenait insupportable. Il restait avec moi passant de l'humour à la colère.

Rien n'y faisait, je restais impassible.

Rosalie passa, elle aussi, à mon plus grand étonnement. Elle était restée sur le pas de ma porte quelques minutes, cherchant quelle injure me conviendrait le mieux. J'avais brisé le clan Cullen à ses yeux. Elle restait là à me dévisager avant de venir, de me gifler et de partir en courant. Là aussi je ne bougeais pas.

Je m'étais plongé dans une forme de passif ridicule et stupide.

Rien ne m'atteignait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Quand c'était trop dur, je fuyais. J'allais dans la forêt, à la clairière mais toujours en ayant pris garde à ne jamais tomber sur Bella.

Je ne pensais pas y survire. Mon cœur ne pourrait sûrement pas le supporter.

Je gardais toujours sur moi la photo. J'avais besoin de savoir que tout cela était bien arrivé, qu'il avait été donné à moi, Edward Cullen, la chance d'aimer Bella Swan. J'avais le besoin morbide de la ressortir et de me rassurer sur l'existence de ce bonheur, de cette période où mon cœur semblait battre dans ma poitrine.

C'était stupide car douloureux.

Je poussais le masochiste jusqu'à aller en cours, même si la peur de voir le regard de Bella posé sur un autre griffait ma poitrine.

Dès ma Volvo garée, je dus faire face aux rumeurs qu'avait créé mon absence. Beaucoup s'était demandé ce qui m'était arrivé. On imagina que j'étais parti en désintoxication, que j'avais fugué, que j'avais braqué une banque, que les extra –terrestres m'avaient enlevé. Enfin bref, ce matin l'imagination des lycéens ne connaissaient pas de limite. J'aurais sifflé et probablement ris si ma gorge ne s'était pas trouvée obstrué par une boule d'angoisse.

J'avais toutefois remarqué qu'une camionnette rouge manquait à l'appel.

Mais ce ne fut pas le pire que j'eu à affronter ce matin là, outre le fait que l'idée de voir Bella me faisait peur, je dus rester de marbre devant l'esprit de plusieurs jeunes filles comme Jessica ou Lauren qui espéraient devenir ma prochaine petite amie.

Idée absurde, mon cœur n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Le problème, c'est qu'elles ne voyaient plus comme l'inatteignable Edward Cullen. Ma relation avec Bella semblait leur avoir donné de l'espoir.

Et comme Jessica n'était plus avec Mike Newton et que Lauren était célibataire, j'étais devenu une fixette pour elles. Elles me voulaient.

Leurs fantasmes me dégoutaient. Comment des jeunes filles de dix-sept ans pouvaient possédées pareil pensées ?

La rencontre que je redoutais se produit enfin. Je croisais Bella dans un couloir, elle ne m'accorda aucun regard, fixant son regard sur ses chaussures.

Elle m'ignorait.

Je crus entendre l'éco d'un cœur brisé à nouveau se répercuté sur les murs de carrelages de l'enceinte.

Elle restait avec Angela, la plupart du temps. Elles s'étaient énormément rapprochées durant mon absence. Je voyais là un moyen d'éviter ma sœur.

Pas étonnant que cette dernière m'en voulait, elle avait perdu une amie chère, une sœur.

Toutefois, Bella semblait aller bien, peut être un peu plus pâle que d'habitude mais je mettais cela sur le compte de l'hiver. Les humains s'affaiblissaient lors de cette période, leur peau blanchissait perdant ainsi le bronzage de l'été. Même si les habitants de Forks n'étaient pas connu pour leurs bronzages.

Je relevais aussi que nous n'avions quasiment pas de cour ensemble, si ce n'est la biologie. J'avais demandé à changer, mais quand l'année dernière cela avait été impossible. J'aurais préféré éviter, cela risquait d'être une épreuve pour nous deux.

Surtout pour moi.

Le Edward masochiste, lui, s'en faisait une joie. Je pourrais jouir de son parfum exquis durant une heure entière.

J'en profitais également lors de la pause, où nous étions tous dehors. C'était quand la sonnerie retentissait que je remarquais que je l'avais presque suivi.

J'étais une cause perdue.

Je luttais contre l'envie de l'approcher, envie qui m'avait gagné dans la matinée. Nous nous trouvions dorénavant à la cafétéria. Je mangeais avec Alice où du moins je jouais une insupportable comédie. Je ne touchais même pas à mon plateau, je n'avais aucune envie de me forcer ce jours là sauvegarder les apparences. Alice faisait la conversation de temps à autre, essayant de nous rendre humains aux yeux de tous. Elle tentait vainement de combler le silence.

C'est alors, je vis Bella arriver. Elle était magnifique, mon dos fut plaqué au dossier. Elle avait les joues rougies, je compris par le biais d'Angela qu'elles avaient dû courir sous la pluie pour se mettre à l'abris. Les cheveux de l'Ange bouclaient doucement autour de son visage.

Un Ange à l'état pur.

Alice me regarda avec compassion. Je grognais n'en voulant pas.

Bella portait son plateau entre les mains et semblait distraite. À quoi pensait-elle ? Pensait-elle à moi ? Non je ne pouvais pas nourrir pareil espoir, cela ne me rendrais que plus malheureux. Je me faisais mal tout seul. Cependant j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir respirer ses cheveux humides et y passer ma main dedans.

Je secouais la tête. Je devais arrêter de penser à ça.

Je vis la scène se passer au ralenti devant moi. Bella s'emmêla les pieds malgré le sol parfaitement lisse. Je n'eu pas le temps de me lever pour lui porter secours, de plus j'aurais révélé ma vrai nature. Je me ressentis le choc comme si cela avait été moi. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à la table en face d'elle. Son plateau vola dans les airs et atterrit sur la personne assit à la table. La jeune fille reçut une verre de limonade en pleine figure. Elle ouvrit la bouche choquée en dévisageant Bella. Le visage de cette dernière était cramoisi de honte. J'aurais voulu lui porter secours, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Mais je n'avais pas le droit.

Lauren commença à s'énerver sur Bella qui essayait de ramasser les restes de plateaux.

« Je…je suis désolée Lauren, je n'ai pas vu où j'allais… » Balbutiait-elle.

« J'en ai rien à faire Swan ! Regarde où tu vas ! Arrête ton cinéma ! C'est évident que Cullen te bougerait ! Tu t'es seulement vue dans un miroir ? » Cracha-t-elle avec méchanceté en se levant pour se placer face à Bella.

Je voulais me lever et prendre sa défense face à cette vipère mais Alice posa sa main sur mon bras.

« Même pas en rêve Cullen, tu ne ferais qu'envenimer les choses. »

Je ne l'écoutais pas, je n'allais pas laisser Bella dans cette situation de faiblesse. Je me levais sans faire attention au lutin accroché a mon bras.

_( Tu es un homme mort Cullen) Alice_

J'étais déjà mort et rien de ce que pourrait m'affliger ma sœur ne pourrait me faire plus souffrir.

« Tu ne le méritais pas, tu n'étais pas à la hauteur. » Continua Lauren.

Les épaules de Bella s'effondraient, elle ne regardait pas Lauren dans les yeux, elle fixait la table. Angela la prit par l'épaule – essayant de la sauver de ce mauvais pas mais Lauren la stoppa.

« Tu n'es rien Swan. Rien. Et sûrement pas à la hauteur d'un Cullen. »

« Absolument faux. »

Ma voix avait claqué froidement. Une aura de colère s'était formée tout autour de moi. Lauren se retourna lentement vers moi, tremblante de peur.

« Ed..Ed-ward… » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Comment peux-tu porter un jugement sur quelque chose dont tu ne sais rien ? » Grondais-je, ma voix résonnant dans tout le réfectoire. « Ce qui s'est passé entre Bella et moi ne concerne que nous, suis-je bien clair ? »

« Et si je te revois, ne serait-ce qu'une seul fois, importuner Bella, tu aurais à faire à moi. Et tu peux me croire que tu n'apprécieras pas. »

Elle ne répondit pas, les mots coincés dans sa gorge. J'avais entendu deux cœurs se mettant à battre plus fort. Un m'était inconnu, bien que je devinais aisément que le propriétaire n'était qu'autre que Lauren. L'autre m'était si familier, j'en connaissais la mélodie par cœur, c'était un des plus beaux sons qu'il m'avait été donné d'écouter. J'avais tant de fois affoler ce cœur, tant de fois poser mon oreille sur la poitrine de Bella pour l'entendre pulser. Ce petit organe qui était la source de vie de mon Ange.

Je sortais de mes pensées et foudroyais Lauren du regard.

Elle opina la tête incapable de répondre. Son esprit était un peu dans le même état, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir des pensées cohérentes.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant.

Lauren opina faiblement de la tête complètement terrifié.

« Enfaite, le prochain qui lui causera des ennuies de la sorte aura à faire à moi. »

Lauren s'enfuie avec son groupe d'amies. Je crois que mon intervention l'avait calmé et je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait se réattaquer à Bella. Elle avait eu assez peur. J'étais persuadé qu'elle ne recommencerait pas de sitôt.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent jusqu'à l'Ange. Je me noyais dans ses deux prunelles, je perdis pieds, son arôme envouta mes sens, me fit tourner la tête. Ce fut salvateur. Ce fut doux.

J'étais drogué. Bella était ma drogue. La tête me tourna un peu plus, je serrais des dents pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

« Je peux te parler…en priver. » Demanda d'une voix hésitante l'Ange.

Mon cœur sursauta à l'idée d'être seul avec elle. C'était stupide et masochiste, car il était certain que j'en ressortirais en encore plus mauvais état. Je sentis la boule dans ma gorge prendre plus de poids.

« D'accord »

J'étais une cause perdue.

Elle se redressa , rassura ses amis qui la regardaient d'un regard inquiet. Elle glissa un bref salut à Alice qui était derrière moi. Cette dernière établissait une liste précise de toutes les tortures qu'elle rêvait de m'infliger à mon retour. J'étai bien capable de les surmonter. Aucunes tortures ne pouvaient être plus grandes que celle que je subissais chaque jour.

Une conversation, un moment avec Bella valait toutes les tortures.

Je laissais ma sœur à ses pensées destructives et suivais Bella en dehors de la cantine.

Il pleuvait.

Le destin me haïssait, c'était à ne pas en douter.

Un grognement m'échappa. Elle sentait si bon.

Tellement bon. Elle était juste bien trop tentante.

Elle était parfaite.

« Ça..ça ne prendra pas très longtemps.. » Murmura-t-elle.

Je constituais aussi bien que mal, mon masque de froideur. La tâche fut ardu, elle était simplement si désirable en ce moment. Elle paraissait si fragile. L'envie de poser ma veste sur ses frêles épaules me tentait, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je n'avais pas enduré tout ça pour échouer maintenant.

Son bonheur Edward, son bonheur.

De toute manière, elle était passée à autre chose. Rien de ce que je ferais ne changerait quoi que ce soit.

Je l'avais perdu.

Je grognais de nouveau. Je la vis frissonner. Elle tenait les pans de son pull et jouait avec. Elle semblait nerveuse. Elle cherchait ses mots, et évitait minutieusement de rencontrer mes yeux.

« Tu n'avais pas à te sentir obliger d'intervenir, je suis une grande fille. »

Elle avait parlé vite comme si elle avait souhaité se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible de cette affaire.

L'horreur m'accabla.

Je l'horripilais. Elle ne me supportait plus. Ma présence lui était insoutenable

Je retins un cri. J'aurais voulu attrapé les morceaux de cœur qui se brisait encore et encore. Les soutenir de peur de les voir par terre, visible aux yeux de tous. Comment un cœur aussi brisé que le mien pouvait encore se briser ? Encore une fois, ma condition vampirique était une malédiction.

J'aurais voulu lui la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas, cela m'était interdis. Je me l'étais moi-même interdis. J'aurais voulu lui faire comprendre que si j'avais agis de la sorte c'était uniquement dans le but de la protéger et que d'entendre pareil mensonge m'enrageait.

Les paroles de Lauren. Comme quoi elle n'était pas à la hauteur étaient fausse, complètement fausse. J'espérais qu'elle en avait conscience, malheureusement, je lui avais moi même dit la même chose quelques semaines plutôt. C'était moi et moi seul qui n'était pas à la hauteur, je ne la méritais pas. Elle m'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Elle était parfaite.

« Bien. » Articulais-je, incapable d'inventer quoi que ce soit pour me justifier.

« Merci…Pour tout à l'heure. »

J'hochais de la tête.

La pluie commença à battre un peu plus fort. Nous étions protégés par le prolongement du toit de la cantine. Toutefois, la pluie éclaboussait le bas de son pantalon. Elle ne parut pas gêner. Je fermais les yeux et respirais avidement sin parfum délicieux se mêlant à l'odeur de la pluie.

Une fabuleuse combinaison.

« Avez…Avez-vous attrapé Victoria ? »

« Non, pas encore. » Répondis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle parut étonnement soulagée par cette réponse. Je ne comprenais cette réaction. Que je regrettais en cet instant de ne pouvoir lire ses pensées.

Je contemplais les expressions de son visage. Les émotions allaient et venaient sans que je puisse les définir ou en distinguer une. De délicieuses rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues.

Bella Swan restera à jamais un secret pour moi.

Elle leva les yeux sur moi et je me reperdis dans le marron de ses yeux. A présent, je n'aimais pas ce que j'y voyais. Je n'aimais pas le reflet de moi-même.

J'étais froid. Distant.

Elle baissa les yeux, ne pouvant pas soutenir mon regard pus longtemps.

« Encore merci. »

Elle partit précipitamment et alla se s'assoir avec ses amis. Bella resta silencieuse malgré le regard insistant des autres. Le rouge restait sur ses joues, il semblait avoir meilleur mine à présent.

_( Crétin.) Alice_

« Pas maintenant. » Implorais-je ma sœur qui m'avait rejoint. « Tu me feras la moral plus tard. »

Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et posa sa petite main sur mon bras.

« On y va. »

Ses pensées étaient plus calmes. Elle s'était radoucie, pourtant, je pouvais toujours voir le manque que provoquait l'absence de Bella dans son cœur. Alice m'entraina avec elle vers le prochain cour. C'était plus raisonnable.

Pour _elle_.

Pour moi.

Pour nous.

Pour mon cœur.

**

Deux minutes

Une minute et cinquante seconde.

Une minute.

Cinquante seconde.

Le temps est contre moi, il s'est allié avec le destin. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

La sonnerie retentit.

C'est l'heure. L'heure du cours de biologie.

Cela risque de faire mal, très mal.

Cela risque d'être merveilleux.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers la salle, voulant retarder un maximum l'échéance. J'aurais très bien pu sécher le cours, mais j'avais envie d'y aller, je voulais la voir, profiter de cette heure en sa compagnie.

Il me faudrait toutefois, être distant, ne pas me faire démasquer. J'avais juste une heure et je comptais bien en profiter. Qu'importe les conséquences.

Je rentrais en même temps qu'un groupe d'élève, qui dès qu'ils me remarquèrent, me laissèrent passés. Je les effrayais. Il est vrai que je paraissais de mois en mois humain. Je le voyais dans leurs yeux, plus aucune trace d'humanité m'habitait.

J'étais un simple monstre, à quoi devis-je m'attendre ?

Je me dirigeais vers ma paillasse où Bella était déjà assise. J'aurais aimé sourire, mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Il fallait garder un espace entre nous.

J'attrapais le tabouret et pris place. Bella ne tourna pas la tête vers moi, ses yeux fixés sur le tableau. J'aurais aimé pouvoir attraper sa main et la serrer. J'aurais voulu sentir la chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne. Je voulais revoir l'amour dans ses yeux, la tendresse de son regard sur moi, l'entendre murmurer mon prénom..

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire quelques révisions pour l'examen. » Annonça Mr Banner.

Bella sortit son cahier et se mit à rédiger tous ce que lui disait le professeur.

Je tentais de regarder au dehors, d'échapper à l'idée que je n'étais plus rien pour elle. La pluie tombait encore et encore. Moi qui avait toujours trouvé à Forks un côté pratique car je pouvais me comporter comme un humain, pas besoin de rester cloitrer chez soi comme un vampire à présent Forks se trouvait être mon cauchemars et mon doux rêve à la fois.

Heureusement pour moi, aujourd'hui aucun travail de groupes n'était au programme. Ce qui signifiait donc que je n'aurais pas à porter mon masque de froideur . D'une part, j'en été soulagé car rester de marbre avec elle n'était pas aisé. J'avais sans cesse envie de lui être agréable, de lui sourire. Je ne lui parlerais peut être pas, mais je n'aurais pas à mentir et pourrais profiter de son odeur sans craindre d'être trop proche d'elle.

Son odeur de freesia emplissait la petite salle qu'était la notre. Les effluves des autres élèves n'étaient pas assez puissants pour détourner mon attention.

Ça avait toujours été ainsi.

Elle ne parut faire attention à ma présence, j'avais beau cherché une raison à cela, je n'en voyais qu'une.

Elle était belle et bien passée à autre chose.

Et quoi de plus légitime ? Je le lui avais demandé. Je l'avais quittée.

J'avais détruis mon bonheur tout seul. Je ne pouvais que m'en blâmer.

L'heure passa plus rapidement que je l'aurais imaginé. Je me concentrais sur l'arôme pendant tout le temps qu'il m'était donné. Pas une seule fois Bella ne me regarda.

À ma plus grande désolation.

La sonnerie retentit, je sautais sur mes pieds et fuyais loin d'ici. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de m'attarder. Je risquais de lui parler et tenir le masque ne serait pas possible

Je courus à vitesse humaine dans les couloirs en laissant j'en suis sûr, derrière moi des morceaux de mon cœur.

Alice me rejoignit dans le couloir, elle me cherchait du regard, inquiète.

_( Il y a un problème !) Alice_

Derechef, je me mis sur mes gardes. J'avançais d'un pas rapide vers elle.

_( Je ne vois plus rien) Alice_

Je la regardais étonné, puis arrivais enfin à sa hauteur. Nous nous éloignâmes pour ne pas être entendu. De toutes manières, nous parlions si bas et si vite que personne ne pouvait nous comprendre. Cependant, on n'était jamais assez prudent.

« Je n'ai plus de vision, c'est le blanc total. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Rien ! Je ne vois plus rien ! Je..Je ne peux pas prévoir si Victoria va attaquer…. » Dit-elle en parlant rapidement, complètement paniquée.

« Tu vois Be… »

« Non » Me coupa-t-elle. « Je ne la vois pas ! Son avenir m'est invisible. »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que je repartis dans le bâtiment. Je passais en revue chaque pensée, à la recherche du moindre détail. Je me focalisais sur celui d'Angela, malheureusement pour moi, elle n'était pas avec elle et pensais à ces devoirs et le repas qu'elle devrait préparée en rentrant pour ses frères

Je tentais de maitriser ma vitesse pour ne pas me mettre à courir trop vite, la dernière qu'il me fallait était bien de me faire remarquer. Je parcourais les couloirs, regardais dans toutes les directions.

Serait-ce possible que Victoria lui est mise la main sans que nous nous en apercevions ?

Non, j'avais confiance en nous. Nous l'aurions senti et j'aurais entendu ses pensées. Ce genre de monstre se repérait de loin.

Toutefois, je ne fus pas pour autant rassuré. Connaissant la maladresse de Bella, elle aurait très bien pu se faire attaquer par un ours ou par une troupe de petits bonhommes verts. Ou pire.

Ce fut Mike qui me donna ce que je cherchais, il émanait de ses pensées de la colère et de la jalousie. Je retenais mon cœur de peur de le voir sortir de ma poitrine. Ce que j'avais craint depuis le début de la journée était en train de se passer.

Malgré la douleur que j'allais ressentir, je continuais mon avancé jusqu'à trouver Bella. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle était saine et sauve. L'absence de vision de la part d'Alice était plus que rare et inquiétant. Nous étions vulnérables.

Je me dirigeais vers le parking où je trouvais Mike, il était furieux.

C'est là que je les vu.

Ensemble.

Bella et _son nouvel ami_.

Mon remplaçant.

Je m'arrêtais à l'entrée du parking, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Ma poitrine se fissurait, se brisait, brûlait. C'était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Elle était là, avec lui, elle le serrait dans ses bras. Les pensées du garçon était plus qu'éloquente, elles ne laissaient pas de place aux doutes.

C'était clair, très clair.

Je voyais Bella de dos enlaçant un garçon. Celui-ci me remarqua, fronça les sourcils et me gratifia d'un regard noir en enserrant un peu plus Bella.

La haine fit trembler mes bras. Le gamin avait des fantasmes plein la tête. C'était intenable. Le venin remplissait ma bouche. Je n'avais pas soif de sang. Je voulais la mort de ce garçon, je voulais sentir son cou se briser entre mes mains, voir sa vie s'en aller. Écraser cette vie sous mon pied, broyer chacun de ses os, arracher ses fantasmes de sa tête.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Ça la blesserait elle.

Et je ne pouvais l'accepter. Je l'avais déjà assez blessé.

Je restais alors là, bras ballant, mon cœur se déchirant. Mes méninges brulaient. Ma tête était saturée par les images répugnantes mettant en scène Bella et son ami.

Étaient-ce de simples fantasmes ou de vrais souvenirs ?

Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit passé aussi vite à autre chose ?

J'eu peur d'en avoir la réponse.

Jacob Black avait prit ma place.

Je la lui avais quasiment offerte. J'étais parti lui laissant la porte ouverte.

Je crus mourir de chagrin et de jalousie. Aurais-je été humain que c'est ce qui se serait surement produit. Mais je ne l'étais pas. Je n'aurais de cesse de me le répéter.

Je partais, fuyais loin, qu'importe si les humains remarquaient ma vitesse anormale.

Rien n'avait d'importance.

Je vis Alice, tenter de m'arrêter mais je lui fis comprendre que j'avais besoin d´être seul. Elle le comprit et me laissa partir.

La forêt fut mon refuge, où mon déchirement résonna comme une longue complainte douloureuse et emplie de désespoir. Je cassai tous sur mon passage. J'attrapais le tronc d'un sapin et le brisais entre mes mains.

Comme si cela avait été le cou de Jacob Black.

J'arrachais une souche et l'abattais contre le sol, jusqu'à la réduire en poussière. Les débris volèrent à travers la forêt

Comme si cela avait été le bras de Jacob Black.

Un rocher explosa sous mon poing. Il fut réduit au néant, à l'état de simple gravier.

Comme si j'avais frappé la tête de Jacob Black

J'attrapais un if et le secouait jusqu'à le déraciner, une fois sortit du sol, je le pris le l'envoya droit sur un autre tronc qu'il explosa. Je saisi un cyprès et le frappais jusqu' 'à ce que mes poings rencontrent le vide.

Comme je l'aurais fait avec le corps de Jacob Black.

La colère brouilla ma vue. Je me mis à disjoncter complètement, la forêt ne serait bientôt plus. Elle aura été détruite.

Je voulais effacer cette image de ma tête, Bella dans les bras de ce gamin. Bella en aimant un autre.

Je m'en pris à un autre arbre, le démolissant.

Je voulais oublier ces fantasmes qui couraient dans ma tête, tel un poison sournois.

Bella l'embrassant, Bella lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il était le seul et l'unique.

Voilà, où voulait en venir le destin. Il voulait m'achever, me torturer en me montrant celui qui avait prit ma place. Il voulait me voir ramper et me tordre de douleur.

Sauf que le destin ne semblait pas vouloir me tuer.

Il me voulait en vie, ou du moins, conscient sur cette Terre.

Il voulait me voir souffrir.

Il obtint ce qu'il voulait. J'étais tombé à genoux, avant de plonger mon visage dans la terre. Je sentais la pluie revenir, couler le long de mon cou. Je me tordais dans tous les sens, me roulais en boule, c'était trop dur. Ma tête me brûlait, se consumait.

Trop dur.

Jacob Black avait prit ma place.

Je ne mourrais pas, le destin ne me ferait pas ce cadeau.

C'était un privilège qui ne m'était pas accordé.

Je restais là, sans éprouver la moindre gêne d'être Sali par la boue. La pluie de temps à autres me débarrassait de la gadoue qui se prenait dans mes cheveux. Mes yeux étaient remplis d'eau de pluie, j'en éprouvais un certain soulagement et une étrange sensation de bien être. J'avais l'impression de pleurer.

Et la pluie battait le sol sans cesse, me faisant pleurer, encore et encore.

Pour la première fois, je remerciais le ciel de ce cadeau. Ces larmes quoique fausses, me soulageaient. Je pouvais extérioriser mon chagrin, ma peine. Ma vue ne se floutait pas, je voyais toujours avec précision.

Je trouvais la force de me remettre debout, je levais la tête vers le ciel et laissais la pluie me lavé et me faire pleurer.

Les images restaient bloquées dans mon esprit, gravées à jamais. Bella avec un autre.

C'était douloureux.

C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit, puis des pensées me parvinrent. Je me mettais sur mes gardes tout en tentant de maitriser mon corps qui ne demandait qu'à se jeter sur mon visiteur.

Une odeur me parvint. Je la reconnus tout de suite. Je fronçais le nez.

Il apparut alors devant moi, gonflant le torse.

« Cullen. » Cracha-t-il.

« Black. » Répondis-je d'un ton égal.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Une p'tite review?


	7. Survivre dans le noir

**Chose promise, chose dû, voilà le chapitre POV Bella. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et merci, merci beaucoup pour tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire. Ça fait vraiment super plaisir! C'est très encourageant! Je ne pense pas poster un prochain chapitre avant deux semaines, peut être moins mais je préfère me laisser le temps de faire quelque chose qui me plait vraiment, personnellement, ce chapitre-ci me plait beaucoup, je pense être rester assez proche du livre tout en écrivant à ma manière, mais après c'est à vous de juger!  
**

**Et êtes vous allez voir le film? Si oui, qu'en avez-vous penser? Déçu? Ravi?**

**J'ai bien aimé, mais Tentation n'est pas le tome que je préfère, étant donné que je ne suis pas fan de Jacob. Je dois tout de fois reconnaitre que Taylor Lautner joue très bien son rôle! J'ai été déçu de certaines scènes bâclées, comme les retrouvailles, ou la réconciliation. Puis le physique des vampires est...spécial, très différent du premier! C'est étonnant voir presque choquant! Mais bon, je reste toutefois satisfaite. Je ne peux pas porter un jugement sur les voix françaises étant donné que je l'ai vu en VO sous titré.**

**Bisous Et merci de me lire!  
**

**Napi.**

* * *

2 semaines. 3 semaines que j'avais appris à survivre dans le noir.

Des jours, des heures, des minutes, des secondes qui défilent sans que j'aie le moindre contrôle dessus.

Ma vie se déroulait, filait d'entre mes doigts sas que je puisse décider de quoi que ce soit. Elle était comme un grand ruban de satin qui glissait sans que je puisse le saisir, l'arrêter.

C'était ce qui me désolait le plus. Ce qui était le plus dur.

La vie poursuivait son cour comme si de rien n'était.

C'était injuste.

Tout était différent. La vie avait perdu de ses couleurs. La vie était devenue silencieuse et inodore. Tout était différent. Etais-je la seule à l'avoir remarquer ? La seule à avoir remarqué la noirceur de la nuit ?

J'avais horreur de ça.

Tout le monde continuait sa vie comme si de rien était.

Tout avait changé pourtant. Rien n'était comme avant.

_Il_ m'avait quitté.

_Il_ ne m'avait jamais aimé.

Je ne savais pas lequel des deux étaient le plus douloureux. Le fait qu'il m'est quitté ou qu'il ne m'a jamais quitté.

Le second entrainant le premier, cela était du pareil au même.

_Il_ ne m'avait jamais aimé.

Mon cœur s'était brisé, un gouffre s'était creusé dans ma poitrine. Chaque respiration était douloureuse. C'était comme si une énorme enclume s'était déposé sur ma poitrine pour m'empêcher de respirer. Chaque bouffé d'air était une bataille. Une bataille que je n'avais pas envie de mener. J'abandonnais, lâchement, misérablement, je baissais les bras.

Et ses paroles repassaient encore et encore dans mon esprit, inscrites en lettre de feu dans ma mémoire. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce soir là. Même si je le désirais. Je devrais vivre avec pour le reste de ma pauvre et misérable vie.

_Il_ m'avait quitté. _Il_ ne m'avait jamais aimé.

Comment l'en blâmer ?

Moi, simple humaine. Je ne tenais pas la comparaison.

Pauvre humaine. Pauvre Bella Swan.

Bella Swan. Je haïssais mon nom et ce qu'il représentait.

Bien sûr qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Il était incroyable, irréel, immortel.

Incroyablement beau.

Il possédait toutes les qualités, il était l'homme parfait. L'homme parfait était un vampire.

Un Apollon, un dieu grec. Une sculpture taillée dans le marbre. Des traits d'anges.

Mais au-delà de l'apparence, ce qui était le plus remarquable en _lui_ était _son âme. _Un sourire triste et empreint d'une grande mélancolie s'inscrivait sur mes traits. _Il_ avait beau être persuadé du contraire. Je savais qu'il en possédait une. La plus belle que je n'avais jamais vue, la plus brillante et la bonne qui était juste magnifique.

Non je n'avais pas le droit de penser à lui. D'un, cela m'était bien trop douloureux, la preuve, je m'étais agenouillée sur le parquet et agrippais de toutes mes forces le plaid de mon lit. Mes genoux tremblaient et ce n'était pas de froid. De deux, je n'étais plus avec lui, penser à lui était illégitime.

Ma punition ne tarda pas à venir, j'étouffais un hurlement en mordant mon poing.

C'était là ma routine.

Bella Swan, pauvre et faible humaine. Tenant plus de la coquille vide que de l'humain.

C'était comme si on m'avait retiré ma vie. Enfaite, il me l'avait retiré. Quand il était parti, il m'avait arraché ma vie. Je ne lui en voulais pas pour ça. Je lui aurais donné ma vie pour qu'il me transforme. Je lui aurais donné mon âme. Elle lui appartenait.

Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça. C'était mal, ça faisait mal.

J'étais vide. Vide.

Je représentais juste un poids dans sa vie. À cause de moi, il restait à Forks dans l'attende de Victoria. Qu'elle vienne. Qu'elle me tue. Je voulais qu'elle me trouve, qu'elle me se venge et qu'elle mette fin à mes souffrances. Je cesserais d'être un poids pour Edward Cullen.

Aie.

Pas ce nom qui sonne comme une douce musique. Pas ce nom qui provoque des frissons dans tout mon corps. Pas ce nom tant chérit. Ce nom qui emplissait ma poitrine d'une douce chaleur qui à présent avait été remplacé par la douleur.

Ça faisait mal. Des millions d'aiguilles plantées dans mon cœur. Je ne retenais plus les larmes. Elles coulaient le long de mes joues, lamentablement, enfin libres. Elles me brûlaient avant d'aller s'écraser contre le sol dans un ''ploc'' sourd.

Tout doucement, je me laissais glisser par terre, jusqu'à ce que ma joue touche le bois rugueux. Le plaid glissa avec moi, me recouvra. J'entendis le lointain cliquetis de la pluie sur la fenêtre. Cette fameuse fenêtre, celle qu'il utilisait pour me rendre visites. Ses visites nocturnes que j'aimais tant. Je n'avais jamais mieux dormis qu'en sa présence. Il se glissait à mes cotés, qu'il me recouvrait d'une couette supplémentaire pour ensuite pouvoir m'enlacer sans que je claque des dents. Cette belle époque était loin maintenant.

Y repenser fut comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Il était douloureux d'y repenser quand je savais que tout cela n'avait été que comédie.

Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans le vieux bois tendre. Quelques copaux s'éparpillèrent ici et là. Je me mis à trembler malgré la couverture qui me réchauffait.

J'avais froid.

J'étais seule.

C'était l'hiver dans mon cœur.

Mes larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler, les vannes étaient ouvertes. Je mouillais le plancher, à ce rythme j'aurais vite fais de pourrir le plancher. Des sanglots bloquèrent ma gorge. Je me m'y à haleter. Ma respiration était bloquée. J'allais me noyer dans mes larmes. Mon chagrin allait me tuer.

J'avais mal, cela me brûlait. Était-ce cela qu'Edward avait ressenti lors de sa transformation.

Erreur.

Elles étaient de retour les aiguilles. Elles revenaient me sanctionner. Elles s'attaquaient à ma plaie. Les vilaines ne recousaient pas, non, elles griffaient, piquaient et s'enfonçaient dans ma chair.

Je ne hurlais pas. Je serrais les dents. Mon hurlement ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. De toute manière je l'avais mérité.

Bien fait pour moi.

La fatigue me gagnait petit à petit. Non pas ça. J'en implorais tous les saints, je demandais au destin de la pitié, j'implorais de la clémence. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir. Je ne voulais pas faire à nouveau ce même cauchemar. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller haletante et tremblante en hurlant.

Car je faisais le même cauchemar, encore et encore. Toutes les nuits c'était la même chose.

Je luttais pour ne pas me laisser emporter par l'engourdissement. Il fallait que je me bouge, que je reste éveillée. C'était presque une question de vie ou de mort.

Car chaque nuit, à chaque réveil, je mourais un peu plus.

Trop tard.

Mes paupières se fermaient déjà toutes seules. Trahi par son propre organisme. J'avais perdu la bataille.

J'étais au fond.

Quelques larmes restantes allèrent s'écraser contre le plancher en silence cette fois.

Puis je fus happée par le sommeil.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

**

Je ne me réveillai pas en hurlant, à mon plus grand étonnement. La douleur vive dans ma poitrine était pourtant bien présente. Je ne hurlais pas, une horrible sensation de vide se faisant sentir. Comme si plus rien ne m'habitait.

Le vide.

Seule.

Cette sensation sournoise d'être seule au monde. Je laissais échapper un faible gémissement. Mes membres étaient courbaturés. Le sol n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour une sieste. J'en ressentais les conséquences. Prenant appui sur mes bras je m'asseyais sur le sol, dos à mon lit. Ma tête me tournait, je fus pris de vertige. Je passais doucement une main sur mon front humide. Je tentais de calmer ma respiration qui était trop rapide. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse anormale.

Une fois un temps soit peu calmer, mes yeux allèrent s'égarer sur mon réveil.

Il était 19 h 12.

Charlie serait là d'ici peu. Il fallait que je fasse à manger. Que je me comporte comme une humaine. Que je me comporte normalement.

Je pris appui sur le lit pour me relever, je dû recommencer la manœuvre par trois fois avant d'arriver à me hisser sur mes pieds. Mes jambes tremblaient. Je sortis doucement de ma chambre prenant garde à chacun de mes pas, l'engourdissement dû au sommeil était encore présent dans tout mon corps. Ajouté à cela ma maladresse, j'avais de grande chance de me retrouver à l'hôpital. Je m'appuyais sur tout ce que je pouvais, la commode, le mur, la chambranle de la porte.

J'arrivais à la salle de bain sans chuter, j'étais fière de mon exploit.

Toutefois, je dû m'agripper au lavabo pour ne pas tomber devant le miroir.

Le reflet qu'il renvoyait n'était pas le mien. Une jeune fille en piteuse état me regardait. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré c'était à ne pas en douter. Son teint était jauni, fatigué. Mais la fatigue ne semblait pas datée d'hier, c'était quelque chose de plus vieux, de plus ancien, cela remontait à plus loin. Elle portait une sorte de fardeau sur ses frêles épaules, qui étaient voutée, incapable de se redresser. De grandes cernes étaient logées sous ses yeux, ainsi, elle ressemblait à un zombi ou à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps.

C'était le genre de personne à qui on avait envie de donner un somnifère, une couette et de mettre au lit.

Elle faisait peine à voir.

Elle faisait pitié.

Je détournais les yeux de ce qui était supposé être mon reflet.

La vérité, ma foi, fut bien dur à avaler. Je comprenais mieux le désespoir de Charlie. Je me résolue toutefois à encaisser le choc en serrant des dents. J'avais l'habitude.

Je ne ressemblais à rien.

Je passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage, caressais doucement mes paupières en un mouvement circulaire, dans l'espoir de les faire dégonfler. J'essuyais les dernières larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes eux et les effaçaient. Voyant que je ne pouvais rien faire pour mon cas, je sortais de la salle de bain et m'approchais de la rampe de l'escalier.

Je le regardais, calculais comment m'y prendre pour descendre sans tomber. Je me lançais prudemment, marche par marche, les mains cramponnées à la rambarde. Je me concentrais sur mes jambes, anticipant chacun de mes gestes. J'étais bien capable de trébucher sur mes propres pieds et dévaler la tête la première l'escalier.

J'aurais survécu à l'attaque d'un vampire mais je me serais tuée en chutant dans un simple et inoffensif escalier en bois.

Pitoyable.

Aussi incroyable et surnaturel était l'exploit, je réussie à atteindre la cuisine, saine et sauve. Dans un état presque second, je fouillais le frigidaire à la recherche d'un dîner potable. Je n'étais pas assez en possession de mes moyens pour faire un grand plat. Je décidais de faire un gratin, tout ce qui a de plus simple. J'épluchais quelques patates, ce qui était un comportement dangereux j'en avais conscience.

Je mettais le couvert, une fois le plat près et mit au four, puis, lavais le reste de vaisselle dans l'évier. Avoir une tâche manuelle, m'empêcha de trop penser, donc d'avoir mal. C'était une bonne chose. Ne voulant pas m'arrêter sur ma lancée, je m'attaquais au plan de travail Je m'apprêtais à passer le balai quand j'entendis une voiture se garer. Je regardais mon reflet dans le reflet de la cuisine. J'essayais d'afficher un sourire, d'avoir une expression avenante. Je n'obtins pas de résultat satisfaisant. Les commissures de mes lèvres se levaient dans un horrible rictus avant de retomber. Aucun sourire potable. Les muscles de mon visage ne m'obéissaient plus. Je décidais de garder une expression neutre. Je retournais aux fourneaux, sortait le plat et le plaçais sur la table.

« Bella ? » Demanda Charlie en ouvrant la porte.

« Dans la cuisine. »

Pouah ! C'était moi qui émettais ce couinement de souris ?

Charlie entra dans la cuisine et s'installa à table. Je lui tournais le dos, essuyant plus que de raison le plan de travail, je dus toutefois me mettre à table et lui faire face. Je m'installais silencieusement et servais le repas. Je remarquais qu'il me fixait tout en mangeant. Je faisais comme si de rien n'était et continuais à manger.

« Bonne journée ? »

« Oui. » Éludais-je, en espérant qu'il se contenterait de cette vague réponse.

Il ne dit rien mais m'observa plus minutieusement, devant pareil examen, je rougissais.

« Tu as l'air..Bizarre. »

Je m'étouffais avant un morceau de pomme de terre, je toussais, puis levais les yeux vers lui. Il n'était pas comme René, avec elle, il était si simple de la berner. Non que je profitais de la situation, non loin de là, c'était jusque certaines choses devaient mieux rester caché. Avec Charlie, c'était bien sur complètement différent, il n'était pas aussi naïf et influençable que l'était ma mère.

« Je me suis endormie, c'est pour ça.. »

« Ha. Ok. »

Le reste du repas se termina dans le silence. NI lui, ni moi étions de grands bavards, à mon plus soulagement, je savais parfaitement que René aurait fait la conversation même si je n'y participais pas. Elle me manquait, son sourire me manquait, sa joie de vivre me manquait. Mais elle était loin, et je savais que sa présence ne changerait rien.

Et la connaissant, elle s'inquiéterait, piquerait une crise et me forcerait sûrement à rentrer en à Jacksonville, ce qui à mes yeux était inimaginable.

Je n'avais plus que quelques semaines, voir quelques jours aux côtés des Cullen. _Il_ me l'avait bien dit, dès que Victoria serait hors d'état de nuire ils partiraient de Forks. Et je ne les reverrais plus jamais.

« Bella ? » S'enquit Charlie, me tirant de ma rêverie

Je relevais la tête vers lui et décelais de l'interrogation dans ses prunelles. J'avais malencontreusement laissé mes émotions s'afficher sur mon visage. Charlie s'était levé de table, avait débarrassé ses couverts alors que je n'avais quasiment pas touché mon assiette. J'avalais un peu d'air, sans pour autant retrouver mon calme. Je posais mes deux mains à plat sur la table, puis me levais en repoussant ma chaise dans un grincement désagréable.

Je débarrassais ma table et sortais de la cuisine avec empressement, peu désireuse de m'attarder.

« Bella ? »

Et mince.

« Tu as vu Jacob ? » Demanda-t-il en s'accoudant contre le mur.

Jacob Black, fils de Billy Black, l'éternel vieux compère de mon père. Mon paternel lui avait demandé de passer un peu de temps avec moi, histoire de me sortir de ma déprime. J'y voyais là une ruse peu discrète de me caser.

Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Jacob Black était un des indiens de la Réserve de La Push, il avait quinze ans voir seize, je ne savais plus trop. Il était gentil, je l'avais dragué ou plutôt manipulé pour obtenir des informations. _Lui _ partit, le jeune garçon avait sauté sur l'occasion. Non que je ne l'aimais pas, c'était un garçon sympathique, peu être un des mâles de Forks les plus amicaux que j'ai rencontré, mais j'avais peur que la petite balade sur la plage lui avait fait croire certaines choses.

Donc en gentil garçon, il était passé me voir cet après-midi. Je l'avais laissé entrer, et nous avions discuté comme deux petits vieux. Je m'étais presque étonné d'avoir souris à quelques unes de ses blagues. Je l'appréciais vraiment, c'était quelqu'un de bien et plein de vie. Il avait un grand sourire expressif, il ne me dévisageait pas comme les autres lycéens. C'était agréable.

Pour la première fois de ce qui me parut une éternité, j'eu une vraie conversation. Deuxième surprise, cette personne là était tous ce qui a de plus humains.

Alice me manquait vraiment beaucoup. Nos conversations délurées, son rire, sa bonne humeur, sa gentillesse et même son don pour me pousser à bout.

C'était ma meilleure amie, ma sœur ou comme tous comme.

Elle avait faillit l'être. Du moins, cela avait été le cas. Mais c'était du passé à présent.

J'avais choisi de m'éloigner d'elle à contre cœur, tous en elle me rappelait son frère, son visage, son odeur, sa démarche, sa façon de parler. Je ne pouvais pas passer un instant avec elle sans voir _son_ visage dans le sien.

Jacob, je l'appréciais, il était comme un moment de répit dans ma triste et douloureuse existence. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

« Il est passé cet après-midi. » Répondais-je d'une voix égale.

« Tu l'aimes bien ? »

La curiosité qui le dévorait était visible dans ses yeux.

« Il est… gentil. »

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se fasse de films.

Il dut comprendre que je ne dirais rien de plus et s'en alla regarder un match à la télévision.

Je soufflais soulagé, ce qui provoqua une vive douleur dans la poitrine qui m'obligeât à m'appuyer sur le comptoir. Je posais une main à l'emplacement de mon cœur estropié et le massais dans l'espoir de le calmer. Cela parut fonctionner, la douleur devint plus supportable.

Je terminais ce que j'avais à faire, mettais une machine en route et montais dans ma chambre. À mon plus grand soulagement, Charlie était bien trop captivé par son match pour me remarquer. Je montais les marches lentement pourtant ce ne fut pas ça qui m'empêcha pas de me louper sur la dernière marche et d'ainsi m'étaler de tout mon long sur le palier.

« Bella ? »

« Ça va, ce n'est rien. » Grognais-je en me relevant et en frottant mes mains.

Ma malchance ne voulait pas me lâcher, ne serait-ce qu'une journée ?

Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, mon visage enfouit dans l'oreiller. Je voulais pouvoir dormir sans faire de cauchemars, juste pouvoir dormir pour oublier ne serait-ce un instant ma pauvre et pâle existence d'humaine. Je n'avais jamais dénigré ma vie avant cela, je m'étais contentée de ce que j'avais et en étais heureuse. Je n'avais pas une vie passionnante mais je m'en accommodais. Mais depuis qu'_il_ était parti, retourner à cette vie était impossible.

J'avais côtoyer un autre monde, un monde surnaturel. Comment pouvais-je retourner à une existence humaine ?

Je me roulais en boule, mes genoux pelotés contre mon torse. Je compris que je mettais remis à pleurer quand je sentis mon oreiller humide. Je me levais brutalement, rageuse. La tête me tourna, je vacillais.

C'était injuste. Pourquoi devais-je avoir mal, aussi mal ? Pourquoi étais-je tombée amoureuse d'un vampire ? Comment avais-je pu être aveugle à ce point ? Comment avais-je pu tomber dans le panneau ?

Je les connaissais les réponses.

J'avais mal parce que je l'aimais.

J'avais été aveuglé par mon amour.

Je l'aimais parce qu'_il_ était _lui_.

Un vampire. Un ange. Edward Cullen.

Je tentais de les ignorer, les aiguilles, celles qui s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément. Je ''tentais'' sans y arriver. On n'apprenait pas à vivre avec ce genre de douleurs, on en mourait, à petit feu lentement.

Je soupirais et massais ma poitrine. Rien ne changea. Je ne ressentis aucun soulagement, aucune amélioration. Je passais une main sur mon front, nerveusement puis allais me mettre en pyjama. Je me brossais les dents rapidement puis me couchais.

Et pour la première fois, je souhaitais ne pas rêver d'Edward.

**

Le lycée.

Ou l'Enfer.

Ou mon Paradis.

À vrai dire, j'hésitais entre les deux. L'Enfer à cause des regards faussement compatissants que l'on me portait, l'Enfer à cause de Mike Newton qui avait recommencé à me tourner autour. L'Enfer parce que j'avais un contrôle de mathématiques et que j'avais complètement oublié de réviser. L'Enfer car j'avais Biologie avec Edward. L'Enfer car je devais me forcer à ne pas le lorgner. Le Paradis car j'avais une heure avec lui, une seule. Le Paradis parce qu'il était encore là.

Quand j'arrivais le matin sur le parking du lycée, mes yeux recherchaient nerveusement la Volvo grise. Mon cœur battait fort si fort qu'il résonnait dans la cabine en ferraille. J'avais peur de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus là, qu'ils étaient partis. J'étais soulagée dès que je trouvais la voiture à sa place.

La matinée fut longue et ennuyeuse. Je louchais sur ma copie de math, incapable de comprendre ce qui était marqué. Les chiffres avaient un aspect de hiéroglyphes. Je rendis une copie à moitié blanche. Cela mi fit ni chaud ni froid.

C'est en trainant des deux pieds que je me rendis à la cantine, Angela m'accompagnais avec Ben, son petit ami et Mike. On aurait dit deux couples. C'était sans doute ce que Mike espérait. Je ne pris pas grande chose, juste une limonade et une salade. J'avais l'estomac fragile et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vomir. Je m'étais déjà assez humiliée avec ma maladresse.

La poisse qui me caractérisait en décida autrement. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la table où m'attendaient les autres, je trébuchais sur mes deux pieds, le sol avait beau être lisse, je me chutais sur la table devant moi. Je m'y raccrochais à deux mains. Le plateau vola dans les airs et ma limonade alla s'écraser sur Lauren. Je me relevais difficilement, mes jambes allaient être couvertes de bleus, et me confondais en excuses. Lauren poussa un cri et me dévisagea avec colère. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer sous la honte.

« Je…je suis désolée Lauren, je n'ai pas vu où j'allais… » Marmonnais-je confuse.

J'aperçu Jessica, qui maintenant passait tout son temps avec Lauren, qui étouffais un rire. Je l'aurais gratifié d'une œillade peu amène mais Lauren ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« J'en ai rien à faire Swan ! Regarde où tu vas ! Arrête ton cinéma ! C'est évident que Cullen te bougerait ! Tu t'es seulement vue dans un miroir ? »

Je levais les yeux vers elle, choqué par ce qu'elle avait osé dire. Mon cœur hurla, les aiguilles furent remplacées par des poignards aiguisées. Ma plaie se déchira me coupant le souffle.

« Tu ne le méritais pas, tu n'étais pas à la hauteur. » Cracha-t-elle.

Pas à la hauteur.

Je ne le méritais pas.

Ses paroles repassaient sans cesse, comme un vieux disque rayé dans ma tête. N'avait elle donc pas pitié de ma pauvre carcasse ? Était-elle mesquine au point d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?

Je le savais tous ça. Je le savais parfaitement. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une piqure de rappel. Mon être vacillait, la bile me monta aux lèvres – pitié pas maintenant. Angela posa sa main sur mon épaule et tenta de m'aider en m'éloignant, mais Lauren posa une main sur ma poitrine –déjà douloureuse- et me poussa brutalement.

« Tu n'es rien Swan. Rien. Et sûrement pas à la hauteur d'un Cullen. »

Rien, rien du tout. Une simple humaine. Juste Bella Swan, amusement d'un temps, distraction de quelques mois. Je baissais les yeux sur le sol. Maudit sol, maudit pieds, maudite maladresse.

« Absolument faux. »

Je sursautais tout comme Lauren en entendant _sa_ voix glaciale . Cette voix si mélodieuse. Son ténor, ces accents ne pouvaient n'appartenir qu'à lui. Je fermais les yeux, priant pour que cette voix ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination. Un fruit délicieux mais empoisonné. J'entendis une vague bruit, je compris que c'était le trémolo émit par Lauren.

« Comment peux-tu porter un jugement sur quelque chose dont tu ne sais rien ? Ce qui s'est passé entre Bella et moi ne concerne que nous, suis-je bien clair ? »

Il avait élevé la voix si haut que tous les lycéens avaient arrêté de manger pour écouter. C'est la première fois qu'un Cullen se mêlait d'une broutille entre jeunes. J'essayais de faire abstraction de tous ces pairs d'yeux posés sur nous. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi me défendait-il ? Il ne me devait rien. J'étais cependant encore plus gênée de savoir qu'il le remarquait.

« Et si je te revois, ne serait-ce qu'une seul fois, importuner Bella, tu aurais à faire à moi. Et tu peux me croire que tu n'apprécieras pas. »

Par pitié qu'il arrête ! Je ne supportais pas de voir la culpabilité diriger chacun de ses actes. C'était trop douloureux.

« Enfaite, le prochain qui lui causera des ennuies de la sorte aura à faire à moi. »

Je décidais de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de faire en sorte que pareil incident ne se reproduise pas. Je devais parler avec lui. Si c'était bien ou mal je ne savais pas. La perspective de me retrouver avec lui m'effrayait un peu, j'allais l'embêté, le dérangé dans son existence. Une partie de moi jubilait de pouvoir profiter de son visage angélique durant quelques minutes. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, c'était bien trop embarrassant. Il devait comprendre qu'il ne devait plus jamais s'occuper de moi comme il le faisait. J'aurais aimé imaginer que c'était par amour qu'il faisait tout ça mais la partie la plus responsable de moi-même se chargea de me rappeler ces paroles. Les dernières prononcés, celles qui avaient détruit ma vie.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et croisais son regard couleur onyx. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas chasser ? Je me souvins alors qu'il était parti traqué Victoria, je m'auto-flagellais d'en être la cause, encore une fois. J'étais un boulet à sa vie.

Je dû échapper aux pouvoirs hypnotisant de ces deux yeux pour retrouver une certaine contenance.

« Je peux te parler… en priver. »

Je courbais les épaules dans l'attente d'une rebuffade.

« D'accord » Répondit-il simplement, d'une voix neutre.

Je regardais derrière moi en direction de mes amis qui me contemplaient avec une expression interrogative sur le visage. Je vis Mike me regarder d'un œil peu approbateur. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa permission, je les rassurais et me dirigeais dehors en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder.

Je sorti de la cafétéria et restais à l'abri de la pluie, en dessous du prolongement du toit. Je fermais les yeux et priais pour que mon cœur se calme, je savais qu'Edward l'entendrait, c'était assez gênant. Je crus entendre un son sourd provenant de sa poitrine, je ressentis comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je l'exaspérais avec mes sentiments et mes problèmes de simple humaine.

« Ça…ça ne prendra pas très longtemps.. » Le rassurais-je, tout en évitant ses yeux.

J'étais pathétique, je n'arrivais pas à calmer les trémolos de ma voix. Mes mains jouèrent avec le bas de mon pull, vague tentative de concentrer tandis que mes yeux fixaient le sol en béton.

L'air était frais, quelques gouttes de pluie arrivaient à m'atteindre, projetées par la brise légère qui s'était levée. Les feuilles volaient dans le ciel, c'était l'automne, une saison bien triste.

Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots, j'étais sans doute impressionnée par la présence de l'Apollon en face de moi. J'avais beau ne pas le regarder, je devinais sa présence et il était si près de moi que je pouvais presque sentir son incroyable parfum. Il m'avait manqué, l'envie de s'approcher de lui encore un peu plus me titillait.

Il s'impatienta devant mon manque de réaction et ma lenteur. J'en étais désolée et m'empressais d'en terminer.

« Tu n'avais pas à te sentir obliger d'intervenir, je suis une grande fille. »

Il acquiesça.

Je le remerciais pour tout à l'heure un peu maladroitement. Il ne parut pas y faire attention.

La pluie se mit à battre plus fort, à redoubler d'intensité. Une bourrasque m'ébouriffa les cheveux et fouetta mes joues. Je relevais les yeux inconsciemment vers lui et jaugeais sa réaction. Il avait fermé les yeux.

« Avez…Avez-vous attrapé Victoria ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me passa par la tête mais j'avais ressenti le besoin d'entendre sa voix. Ma requête était justifiée, et je pourrais, de plus, savoir combien de temps il me restait avec eux.

« Non pas encore. »

Je soupirais doucement, pleine de gratitude, savoir qu'elle me courait toujours après m'accordait quelques instants encore avec eux. C'était bête, très bête, j'en avais consciente.

C'était aussi égoïste de vouloir qu'il s'attarde ici.

Je rougis quand je vis qu'il me contemplait étonné et perdu devant mon expression. Il dévisageait et je priais le ciel qu'il ne puisse pas lire mes pensées. Son expression n'avait rien d'avenant, il paraissait en colère, frustré et … embêté ?

Je baissais les yeux, de peur de tomber dans les vapes – ce qui serait vraiment humiliant, j'avais eu mon quota de honte pour aujourd'hui.

« Encore merci. » Terminais-je en retournant dans à l'intérieur presque en courant.

Voilà à quoi nous étions réduis, nous comporter comme de parfaits inconnus, comme si de rien s'était passé. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, tous ce qui s'était passé ? De simples étrangers ne s'adressant que quelques mots ? Mon cœur loupa quelques battements, blessé et consterné par la vérité. J'aurais aimé que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, que j'allais me réveiller en sursaut mais qu'Edward serait à mes côtés. Cependant la douleur que je ressentais dans la poitrine ne pouvait pas laisser le doute planer.

Je ne rêvais pas, cette réalité était bien mon monde. Celui dans lequel je devrais vivre à présent.

« Ça va Bella ? » S'enquit Mike.

« Ouais, c'est rien, juste un peu mal à l'estomac. »

« Tu veux que je t'y emmène ? »

Je retenais un hoquet, peu désireuse de devoir le remballé comme ça.

« Non ça va aller. » Répliquais-je un peu sèche.

Il retourna à la conversation mais d'un air boudeur. Angela me regarda d'un regard compatissant auquel je répondis par un pauvre rictus. Je me levais avant tout le monde et alla vider mon plateau. Je n'avais rien mangé et ne ressentais pas le moindre signe de faim.

Enfaite, je remarquais que j'étais nerveuse au moment de porter mon plateau, celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille entre mes mains. J'étais nerveuse. Je me mordais inconsciemment la joue et j'avais les doigts froids.

J'avais biologie.

Allait-il sécher ?

Une partie de moi le souhaita, l'autre partie voulait le voir.

J'étais vraiment une cause perdue, n'avait-il pas été assez clair ? J'avais été une simple distraction, un défi à ses yeux, un passe-temps. Étais-je devenue masochiste ? J'en doutais grandement, mais j étais folle, c'était une certitude.

Folle amoureuse.

Je me sermonnais. J'étais une pauvre idiote naïve, qui avait trop rêver. C'était bien fait pour moi. Ça m'apprendra la prudence.

Mais toutefois, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ce qui s'était passer, j'avais vécu les plus beaux instants de ma vie. J'avais aimé un être incroyable, ça avait beau être douloureux aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais éprouver le moindre remord.

Le fantôme d'un vague sourire apparut sur mes lippes. Il fut vite remplacer par une grimace de souffrance.

J'allais être puni pour avoir replongé dans mes souvenirs

**

Ce fut en me rongeant les ongles que je m'installais à la table en verre. Le grincement familier m'arracha une nouvelle grimace. _Il_ n'était pas encore là. Peut être avait-il décider de ne pas venir. Après tout, il avait eu son compte de Bella Swan pour aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher ça. J'eu un bref ricanement froid.

Le reprochais-je seulement quelque chose ?

Il avait beau avoir joué avec moi et mes sentiments, je n'arrivais pas à ressentir la moindre haine à son égard. À chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de poser les yeux sur lui, aucune colère ne surgissait. C'était légitime, j'avais été abusé en quelque sorte, tromper, piéger, qu'importe comment on nommait ce qu'il avait fait. J'arrivais même à éprouvé de la gratitude envers lui. Ce qui à tous les coups ne devait pas être normal. Mais je n'étais pas normale, je le savais très bien. J'étais complètement dérangée.

Je regardais droit devant et me concentrais sur le tableau, observais les traces qu'avait laissées la brosse sur l'ardoise. Je triturais mes doigts, empreinte d'une nervosité grandissante. Je m'efforçais à ne pas tourner la tête dans la direction de mon voisin, quand celui-ci s'installa.

Mr Banner expliqua le programme du cours. Ce n'était que quelques révisions. Je laissais échappée un soupir de soulagement. Pas de travaux pratiques donc pas de situations embarrassantes.

Ma concentration était défaillante. J'étais perturbée par la présence d'Edward, il n'était pas aussi près qu'avant mais il ne s'était pas éloigné pour autant. Je pris grand soin de noter tout ce que nous retranscrivais le professeur. Comme à la maison, avoir une tâche manuelle m'empêcha de trop penser. Je m'appliquais à écrire d'une écriture plus soignée que d'habitude. C'était un comportement idiot mais au moins je ne cédais pas à la tentation de reluquer mon voisin. Je vis les minutes couler doucement très doucement, une par une sans jamais se presser, à se demander si quelqu'un là haut ne s'amusait pas à me torturer. Le cours se passa dans un ennui et un calme troublé par la pluie qui tombait sur les carreaux. Le bruit m'exaspérait et me donnait mal au crâne. Je me serais bien saisi la tête pour la taper contre la table, mais je n'étais pas sûr que mon voisin allait apprécier.

La sonnerie sonna enfin, je me permis un bref regard en direction d'Edward, il était déjà parti, plus rapide que le vent. Je rassemblais mes affaires et sortis accompagner un blondinet aux allures de « gentil toutou collant ».

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas au prof de changer de place ? » Demanda-t-il alors que nous nous dirigions vers le parking.

« Parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. C'est tout. »

Il rigola mais se stoppa net devant mon regard peu amène.

« Non, mais sérieux Bella, pourquoi tu restes à côté d'un type qui ne te parle même plus ? Si tu veux je peux demander à ma voisine de changer de…. »

« Jacob ! » Le coupais-je en apercevant mon ami les bras croisés, appuyés sur ma camionnette.

Je me fichais de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, il venait de me sortir du pétrin et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je n'allais pas à fournir une explication embarrassante ou envoyer une répartie cinglante à Mike.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur l'adolescent de seize. Je m'approchais de lui et le prenais dans mes bras. Comportement qui pouvait porter à confusion, mais j'étais vraiment contente de le revoir. Il était la seule personne à ne pas me regarder avec pitié, j'avais l'impression d'être normale avec lui. Et ça me plaisait.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, heureux.

« Oui, mais dis-moi qu'est ce que tu fabriques là ?»

« Ton père est passé à la réserve et m'a proposé de me déposer devant ton lycée. »

Ça sentait le coup fourré mais qu'importe, sa présence était agréable.

« Donc si je comprends bien, il faut que je te ramène ? » Me surpris-je à rire.

« J'implore ta pitié. »

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ris, un peu mais je ris.

« Monte . »

Il s'exécuta sans se faire prier, il sautilla jusqu'au siège passager.

Je démarrais dans un grondement de tonnerre qui fit sourire Jacob. Nous quittâmes le parking mais avant de partir, je crus apercevoir la silhouette triste d'Edward.

Mon cœur se fendit en deux, et le chemin se fit en silence.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

Une review?


	8. Envie

**Hey! Et voilà la suite de la fameuse entrevue Edward/Jacob !! Je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews, elles me font très, très plaisir! Chapitre long à écrire, l'inspiration était là mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mot sur les images qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Avec comme musique pour accompagner « Envie», Time is Running Out de Muse, magnifique chanson d'un groupe génial qui colle vraiment à Edward. Autrement dit, ce n'est surement pas la dernière que je mettrais!!  
**

** Je vous annonce déjà que je posterais sûrement l'année prochaine!! Ça va tellement vite! Et comme c'est Noël, je vous déclare déjà qu'une autre histoire sera bientôt lancée mais chut! Et puis ne vous inquiètez pas pour notre petit Eddie, il prendra bientôt conscience de la réalité! Ou pas ! ^^**

**Bonnes fêtes à vous tous! **

**Bisous. Napi.**

* * *

Muse ~ Time is Running Out

I think I'm drowning

_(Je pense que je me noie)_

Asphyxiated

_(Asphyxié)_

I wanna break this spell

_(Je veux briser ce sort)_

That you've created

(Que tu as créé)

You will be

_(Tu seras)_

The death of me

_(Ma mort)_

Yeah you will be

_(Yeah, Tu seras)_

The death of me

_(Ma mort)_

I wanted freedom

_(Je voulais la liberté)_

But I'm restricted

_(Mais je suis limité)_

I tried to give you up

_(J'ai essayé de renoncer à toi)_

But I'm addicted

_(Mais je suis dépendant)_

_And how did it come to this?_

_(Comment en est-ce arrivé là)_

* * *

Le bras.

Ou peut être les doigts, brisés un par un.

Ou les côtes.

Le tout très lentement, histoire de faire durer le plaisir.

Je fantasmais déjà sur le son que produirait le craquement de ses os dans ma main. La douleur sur son visage, sa voix qui me supplierait de l'achever rapidement. Ses yeux remplis de peur, de terreur. Il était celui qui avait révélé ma nature à Bella. Il était celui qui avait prit ma place dans son cœur.

Et pour ça, il méritait de mourir.

_( Alors Cullen, on est jaloux ?) Jacob_

Était-il suicidaire au point de me chercher ? Aimait-il si peu la vie ? S'il recherchait un moyen de mettre fin à ses jours, je m'en chargerais avec plaisir. Cherchait-il quelques sensations fortes ? J'étais près à lui en procurer.

Au-delà de ses pensées désagréables qui m'indisposaient et m'horripilaient, il dégageait un fumet sauvage hautement repoussant. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de risque pour que je le tue pour son sang. Même assoiffé, je ne l'aurais pas touché.

Je le trouvais bien culoté pour venir me parler, surtout que si je me basais sur ce que je savais de lui, il savait ce que j'étais. Venir à moi, comme ça, sans défense et complètement à ma merci, ce gars voulait mourir. Ou bien il était complètement inconscient.

J'étais apte à le tuer, sans aucun problème. Je n'aurais pas de remord ou de pitié. Je le tuerais de sang froid. Pas d'état d'âme, je n'en possédais pas.

« Que veux-tu Black ? »

Ma voix avait claqué, froide et sèche. Coupante comme une lame aiguisée, mieux valait qu'il sache à quoi il s'attaquait. Je n'allais sûrement pas l'épargner. Et personne ne serait là pour m'arrêter. Mon Ange n'était plus.

« Faire une mise au point. » Répliqua-t-il, plein d'arrogance.

« À tes risques et périls. »

Il rigola mais je pu déceler la tension dans tout son corps. Ses muscles étaient tendus, ses dents grinçaient, l'adrénaline déferlait en lui. Il prenait conscience du danger que je représentais. Bien.

« Aurais-tu peur Black ? »

« Non. Je me retiens juste de te casser la figure. »

« C'est une menace ? » Souriais-je en dévoilant mes dents blanches enduits de venin.

_(Il a fait du mal à Bella, il doit payer. ) Jacob_

Je vis par ses yeux, l'état dans lequel se trouvait Bella lorsqu'il se promenait avec elle, les jours suivants notre rupture. Elle serait ses bras très fort autour d'elle, comme pour s'empêcher de tomber ou de perdre pied avec la réalité.

Je grimaçais, la colère montait en moi. Pas contre Jacob Black et ses pensées. Non. Envers moi. Moi qui avais détruit sa vie en y entrant, je lui avais fait autant de mal en en sortant. J'étais un monstre de la pire espèce, incapable de ne pas la blesser. Chacun de mes actes l'écorchaient, la faisaient souffrir. Je ne méritais pas de vivre, je ne méritais pas son attention.

Jacob Black était-il au courant de mes capacités ? Savait-il que je lisais ses pensées.

Bella lui aurait-elle raconté ? Tous nos secrets, toute la vérité ? Après tout, je l'avais quitté sans ménagement. Elle refaisait sa vie avec un autre, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. En faite, je me reprochais juste d'avoir cru en la possibilité qu'elle ne dît rien, au nom de notre histoire passée. À l'époque de notre rencontre, lorsque je l'avais sauvé du fourgon, elle avait gardé pour elle ce qu'elle avait vu sans jamais laisser échapper quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne me devait rien. Je l'avais quitté.

La grimace que je fis n'échappa pas à l'humain.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'elle, je t'interdis de la voir, tu ne lui ferais qu'encore plus mal ! » Asséna-t-il soudain nerveux et empreint à une certaine tension.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Black. »

Je n'avais pas pu empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche. Ça avait été un reflexe. Je ne pouvais laisser un gamin me dicter ma conduite, ou porter un jugement sur un choix dont il n'avait pas eu connaissance. Il ne savait rien, et il n'était personne pour me faire un jugement.

Il avança d'un pas, me toisant. Le grabuge autour de moi ne lui échappa pas. Les arbres étaient détruits, des troncs étaient réduis en copaux. Et je me trouvais au milieu de tout ce carnage. Au fur et à mesure, il prenait conscience de la situation et du danger qu'elle représentait. Il ne voulait pas avoir peur, il voulait se comporter en homme. Petit homme qui bonde le torse, c'était pathétique.

« Pars loin d'ici Jacob Black, pars et ne te retourne pas. » Menaçais-je, ma voix était sourde, puissante et imposante. Je ne lui laissais pas le choix.

Il ne bougeait pas, Black voulait se montrer courageux.

« J'aime Bella. Plus que tu ne l'as jamais aimé et je compte bien la rendre heureuse…Pas comme toi. Je ne l'a blesserais pas comme tu l'as blessé. Je veux l'aimé comme tu n'as jamais su le faire. Et pour ça je veux que tu partes et que tu ne l'approches plus jamais. »

Il est fier de lui. Il a réussi à me faire flancher, à me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire. À ce moment, j'ai envie de le tuer, de le faire souffrir, de lui faire ravaler chacun de ses mots car faux. Il ne pourra jamais l'aimer plus que moi. Je l'aimais comme personne, je n'avais pas connaissance d'un amour aussi puissant et dévastateur que celui que je lui portais.

Malgré ça, il avait raison sur un point, je l'avais blessé.

Mais je l'aimais, je l'idolâtrais comme une déesse et par amour pour elle, j'avais pris la décision de partir. Quelle autre raison que l'amour aurait motivé pareil choix ? On ne se broyait pas soi-même le cœur sans une bonne motivation.

Sauf que je ne pouvais pas me défendre, pas nier ses accusations. Je ne pouvais qu'accuser le coup et serrer les dents sous les coups portés. Je ne voulais rien laisser transparaitre, ma douleur m'appartenait et je ne voulais pas lui faire partager. Il en jouirait. Ce n'état pas envisageable.

J'aurais voulu répondre, lui hurler que jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer plus que moi.

Je n'avais pas le droit.

Je voudrais le tuer, effacer ce sourire satisfaisant et supérieur. Le faire souffrir autant que ses fantasmes me brulant les méninges.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de blesser _encore_ Bella. Car elle l'aimait.

Constatation qui me brisait le cœur et qui m'arracha un feulement de douleur et de jalousie.

Que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver ? Il était bien différent de moi, il avait la peau mate, les cheveux aussi noirs qu'Alice et Dieu qu'il puait ! Dieu qui semblait juvénile !

C'était peut être cela qui lui plaisait, le fait qu'il n'y ai rien en commun entre nous, aucune similitude, aucun point en commun. Elle ne risquait pas de penser à moi en le regardant. Elle ne risquait pas de nous confondre.

Je poussais un soupir et regardait Black avec dédain et fureur.

« Il faudrait mieux que tu partes. »

Il me jaugea du coin de l'œil.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Me _bouffer_ ? Je sais ce que tu es Cullen. »

Je fis un pas dans sa direction, il recula. Je me fis menaçant, laissant ma façade humain soigneusement cultivée au vestiaire.

« Te bouffer ? » Répétais-je avec sarcasme. « Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Black, tu sens bien trop mauvais pour me tenter. Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là. En revanche, te frapper est une idée alléchante. »

Je fis un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Ma conduite était complètement puérile, ne répondant qu'à la jalousie qui me consumait. J'aurais du nier, protéger mon secret, notre secret. Protéger les miens. C'était d'autant plus stupide que je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais rien lui faire même si l'envie me démangeait. À partir du moment où il était devenu important aux yeux de Bella, il possédait une sorte d'immunité qui le rendait intouchable.

Tant qu'il aurait de l'importance à _ses_ yeux, je ne toucherais à aucun de ses cheveux.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur. »

« Ton corps hurle le contraire. » Rétorquais-je en sourcillant.

Son corps tremblait, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Je voyais ses mains se faisaient humides.

« Tu ne sais rien ! » Aboya-t-il.

_( Je le hais tellement ! Lui et sa famille ! Lui et son espèce ! Des monstres comme lui ne devraient même pas exister ! ) Jacob_

« Je suis de ton avis. »

Les vampires ne devraient même pas exister.

Plusieurs sentiments passèrent sur le visage de Jacob Black. L'incompréhension, le dégout, la colère, la fureur. Je m'étais dévoilé, je n'aurais pas du. Je m'étais fourvoyé.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées ? ! » Cria-t-il.

Je lui souris hypocritement, presque heureux de l'effet que produisait la nouvelle sur lui. Je regrettais bien vite mes mots. Il se mit de penser de manière très explicite, plusieurs situations avec Bella. Il se voyait en train de l'embrasser, passer la main sous son pull pour caresser son ventre…

Je grognais de rage, ne pouvant pas supporter la vision des mains baladeuses de Black sur ma douce Bella.

Il eut à nouveau son petit sourire arrogant.

« Alors c'est vrai, tu lis les esprits. Intéressant. Que dis tu de cela ? »

Ses pensées montraient tour à tour, Bella qui pleurait sur son épaule, Bella qui l'embrassait, Bella qui chuchotait à son oreille, Bella qui caressait son torse…

Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Je fus si rapide qu'il ne me vit pas approcher. J'empoignais son cou et le serrais dans ma main. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol duveteux de la forêt. Il tenta de se débattre, de me donner des coups de pieds dans les genoux En vain, j'étais insensible à ses attaques de pauvre humain sans défense. Il allait mourir aujourd'hui, mort pour avoir penser à mon Ange de telle façon. Je souhaitais le voir souffrir, le voir mourir d'une morte lente et douloureuse. C'était mérité. Qu'importe la sanction que j'encourais.

_( Si tu me tues sangsue, Bella ne te le pardonnera jamais.) Jacob _

Un coup bien bas mais terriblement efficace. Je relâchais ma prise, il s'effondra sur le sol, assis. Black passa une main sur son cou rouge. Je lui tournais le dos et m'éloignais d'un pas calme. Je me forçais à marcher droit devant moi sans me retourner. Au cas où.

« Tu vas me le payer _monstre_. » Siffla-t-il.

Je pivotais et revenais à sa hauteur en m'accroupissant. Il eut un mouvement de recul devant ma soudaine présence.

« Ne me tente pas. Un accident est si vite arrivé. Il y a ….tellement de bêtes sauvages dans les environs. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. » Murmurais-je d'une voix si pacifique qu'elle sonna sadiquement.

Je me levais promptement et disparaissais sans un regard pour Jacob Black.

**

Résister ou craquer.

Voilà ce qui me tracassait. Voilà pourquoi je faisais les cent et un pas dans ma chambre. D'ici peu, le sol s'enfoncerait sous mes pieds. Ma poitrine douloureuse me hurlait de craquer, de m'en assurer. Mon cœur le voulait.

Le problème ?

Ma tête, mon esprit, ma conscience, qu'importe le nom qu'on lui donnait, m'ordonnait de résister. De ne pas m'aventurer au delà de ce que je m'étais autorisé. Ça serait juste mal, douloureux, illégitime, pervers,… Les qualificatifs ne manquaient pas pour décrire la situation.

Alice n'avait pas eu vent de ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt entre moi et Black, ce qui était bien. Elle m'aurait morigéné, comme quoi c'était idiot et complètement immature pour un vampire de cent ans. Tout cela, je le savais déjà, l'entendre était donc inutile.

Ma main me démangeait, celle qui avait saisit Black par la gorge. J'en voulais plus, pas une simple secousse ou un avertissement. Je désirais plus que lui faire peur. Je voulais le tuer

Je chassais cette idée irréalisable de ma tête.

Je sentais l'agitation provenant du salon. Alice faisait, elle aussi, les cents pas, folle d'inquiétude. Son absence de vision l'obsédait, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas remplir son rôle, celui qu'elle se sentait obliger de tenir. Elle ne voyait plus rien.

Je la comprenais, pour avoir vécu la chose moi-même. J'aurais voulu lui porter aide mais je n'étais pas la meilleure personne pour ça. Jasper était là pour elle. Comme toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

De plus, je pensais en tiré partie ce soir.

Non, je n'ai encore rien décidé. J'étais perdu, je ne savais quelle décision prendre. C'était le combat entre ma raison et mon envie.

Comme toujours.

Quelques feuilles volèrent, quelques CDs, quelques esquisses, quelques partitions. J'attrapais en plein vol, celle qui était la plus importante.

Elle avait été écrite, il me paraissait un siècle. Vestige d'une époque révolue, presque irréelle. À la vue des notes, mon esprit se mit automatiquement à reproduire la mélodie. Chaque son résonna en moi comme si j'étais assis sur le banc noir de mon piano. Mon vieux et fidèle compagnon dans les moments sombres. Celui qui me permettait d'extérioriser mes émotions, un des rares moments où je ne me sentais pas vampire. Où je ne me sentais pas monstre. Je n'oubliais pas totalement, je pouvais imaginer autre chose, aspiré à une autre existence, plus douce, porter par la douce musique.

J'avais passé tellement de temps su ce piano que je ne comptais plus le temps. C'était simple et compliqué, doux et rêche à la fois.

Lorsque j'avais compris l'amplitude de mes sentiments pour Bella, j'avais ressenti le besoin de coucher cela sur musique, de crier en silence ce que je ne pouvais dire.

Sa berceuse.

Une nuit, alors que je l'avais observé dormir, des notes s'étaient alignées naturellement dans ma tête, un murmure avait naquit sur mes lèvres. J'étais rentré à la Villa pour poser le tout sur mon piano et le morceau prît forme. Il était mélodieux, puissant et pourtant doux. Ce que mon cœur ne pouvait dire, mon piano pouvait le crier.

Je me rendis en bas, précipité par un sentiment d'urgence.

Oserais-je ? Pouvais-je ? Serais-je capable ?

Arriverais-je à reposer mes doigts sur les touches blanches et noires sans que mon cœur explose ?

Je fermais ma main en un poing. Mes jointures blanchirent. Je fermais les yeux, à fin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit. Avant même que je décide de quoi que ce soit, mon corps s'était mis à courir, mes jambes avaient accéléré, pris une direction de leur propre chef. L'instinctif avait pris le pas sur l'esprit, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je n'allais pas chasser, le feu de ma gorge ne me gênait pas plus que d'habitude. C'était une autre faim qui me consumait. J'avais appris à la côtoyer, je n'y étais toujours pas habituer, ce n'était pas une de ces choses auxquelles on s'accoutumait.

Le manque.

Je savais parfaitement où je me dirigeais. Pourtant je ne fis aucun mouvement pour faire demi-tour.

Au diable la raison. Ce soir, je violerais mes règles, la morale, les lois. Qu'importent les conséquences, qu'importe la douleur lancinante qui s'était déclaré de nouveau. Une nuit avec elle valait toutes les tortures du monde. Qu'importe si ce soir je perdais la tête, si je m'approchais trop près des limites de la folie. Je voulais, j'avais _besoin _d'être près d'elle.

C'était plus fort que l'appel du sang. Plus fort que l'appel de _son _sang.

J'avais beau fermé les yeux en courant, je ne me trompais pas de chemin. Je le connaissais par cœur, chaque détail, le degré de chaque virage, le nombre de foulés nécessaire pour l'atteindre.

J'étais persuadé que cela n'était pas normal. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas sain.

Qu'importe, je me fichais bien de savoir ce qui était bien ou mal. J'avais renoncé à toutes raisons.

Les murs de la demeure m'étaient toujours aussi familiers. La douleur avait cessé d'être présente au moment où mes pieds foulés la pelouse de la propriété.

J'étais heureux d'être là.

Un authentique sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. C'était bon, ça faisait longtemps. Je respirais un bon coup. Pour ce qui était du danger que je représentais pour elle, la tentation qu'était son sang, je ne me souciais pas de cela. J'étais trop en _manque d'elle_. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal, du moins pas comme ça.

Je sautais et soulevais sa fenêtre. Elle grinça un peu mais se plia à ma volonté. Ce n'était pas une fenêtre qui m'empêcherait de la voir ce soir. J'étais même près à entrer par la chambre de Charlie s'il le fallait. Rien ne se mettrait dans mon chemin, personne ne m'empêcherait d'aller la voir. Je me hissais aisément dans sa chambre.

Je fus frappé par son parfum, comme une gifle. Je fermais les yeux et m'immobilisais là, au milieu de la pièce. Je profitais juste de l'instant présent, juste du fait d'être là. D'être près d'elle, de sentir son arôme envoutant. Mais le paradis n'était pas complet sans son image, sans ses traits chéris.

Avec une lenteur calculée, je m'accroupissais près de son lit et me laissais transporter par la douceur de son visage. Cette ébullition de bonheur en moi était tellement bonne qu'elle en était douloureuse. Je ne l'avais pas ressenti depuis si longtemps, mon corps s'y était déshabitué. La ressentir fut salvateur, elle n'était pas complète, sans sa voix, sans ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans son toucher. Je devais me contenter de ça pour l'instant.

C'était terriblement frustrant, car je voulais toujours plus.

Toutefois, il me fallait brider mes envies, être ici était déjà quelque chose d'incroyable et d'exceptionnel. Je ne devais pas abuser de la situation. J'imaginais très bien la réaction de Charlie si jamais, il me découvrait dans la chambre de sa fille, en pleine nuit.

Il sortirait son arme de service et me criblerait de balle.

Enfin, du moins, il essaierait. L'intention était là.

Non. Ce qui me préoccupait était la réaction de Bella si jamais elle venait à se réveiller. Comment expliquer ma présence ? J'étais censé ne plus l'aimer – ne l'avoir jamais aimé, et ne plus vouloir d'elle. C'était complètement contradictoire. Elle devinerait la vérité.

Je refusais d'entendre la petite voix qui me disait que cela serait peut être une bonne chose.

Je n'avais pas enduré toutes ces souffrances pour renoncer. Son bonheur, sa vie, son âme, son cœur battant dans ses veines.

Tout ce que je ne pourrais que lui retirer. Il en était hors de question. Je l'aimais trop pour ça.

Empreint à une certaine tension tandis que des picotements me parcouraient ma main. L'envie de la toucher, d'écarter cette mèche folle de son visage était la pire des tentations qui soit, hormis son sang, évidemment. Je serrais ma main en un poing.

Je me relevais promptement, tournais sur moi-même et observais l'environnement. La chambre n'avait quasiment pas changé. L'ordinateur de Bella était toujours à sa place, me revint en mémoire la fois où j'avais émis le souhait de le lui changer pour un modèle plus récent, plus petit et plus rapide. Je savais qu'elle détestait l'utiliser à cause de la lenteur exagérée du sien. Bien évidemment, elle avait refusé catégoriquement. J'avais laissé tomber. Je continuais mon observation. Une pile de bouquin était entreposée sur son bureau, sa poubelle était pleine de feuille de calcul. S'était-elle mise sérieusement aux mathématiques. Je connaissais son aversion pour les chiffres, cela m'étonna. Je savais – enfin j'avais appris en piratant le site du lycée- que les notes de Bella avaient considérablement augmentées. À croire que notre rupture commençait à être bénéfique. En me penchant un peu, je découvris l'album photo qui lui avait été offert lors de son anniversaire sous son lit. La photo dans ma poche sembla être brulante tout à coup.

Je découvris aussi, l'autoradio en bas de son placard. Il semblait avoir été arraché de force, et d'avoir subi mille et une tortures. Je me souvenais alors des deux billets d'avion et le CD de sa berceuse. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de les prendre avec moi. Sans une partie de moi voulait qu'elle tombe dessus et qu'elle comprenne alors. Qu'elle me libère de ce mensonge qui m'enchainait.

Je devais partir. Maintenant. Avant de commettre l'irréparable.

« Edward. »

Je me figeais.

Elle rêvait encore de moi.

Mon cœur se gonfla jusqu'à s'échapper de ma poitrine.

Elle rêvait encore de moi, après tout ce que j'avais fait, tout ce que je lui avais infligé. Et ce n'était même pas en cauchemar. Sa voix était juste empreinte à la mélancolie. Se pouvait-il qu'elle souffre autant que moi ? Je préférais croire que non. Je ne supporterais pas le fait qu'elle est mal. Pas cette douleur sournoise et inhumaine. C'était simplement impossible et inimaginable. Elle devait passer à autre chose.

Je devais partir là, maintenant.

« Edward. » Répéta-t-elle comme si elle avait conscience que je m'apprêtais à partir.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans l'incapacité de bouger avec un corps qui refusait de m'obéir. Le masochisme était-il quelque chose d'inconscient chez moi ? Je contractais mes muscles et réussissais à esquisser un mouvement, pas dans la direction voulût, mais au près de Bella. Mon souffle la fît frissonner, et elle se roula en boule, ses genoux appuyés contre sa poitrine. De mon propre chef cette fois-ci, j'allais dans le couloir où se trouvait le placard à couverture et en ramenais une pour recouvrir Bella. Son visage se détendu aussitôt.

Je souriais.

« Jacob… »

Ce fut comme si j'avais reçu une gifle en plein visage. La claque faillit me faire basculer en arrière. Elle rêvait de Jacob Black, l'autre, le nouveau, mon remplaçant.

Je retenais un feulement de souffrance. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour éprouver de la haine ou de la colère contre celui qui avait ses sourires. Je ne me sentais plus capable de battre – m'étais-je seulement battu ?

Je regardais encore une fois autour de moi. Rien n'avait changé, pourtant qui sait ce que cette pièce avait été témoin ? Qui sait comment Bella avait changé ? Son environnement paraissait exactement le même pourtant je la sentais si différente, dès lors, amoureuse d'un autre.

C'était pourtant le même visage, celui que j'aimais tant, la même odeur, celle qui me rendait fou. C'était elle, pourtant, mon Ange, Bella.

Mes doigts se refermèrent sur les bords de la fenêtre et entreprirent de la soulever. Je sautais pour ne pas laisser un courant d'air la réveiller. J'atterri molasse ment, comme si un poids énorme avait été déposé sur mes épaules. Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici. Jamais.

Soudain, une odeur suspecte me chatouilla les narines. Je connaissais ce fumet, mais je ne trouvais aucune justification à sa présence ici. C'était plus qu'anormal. Je suivais la piste quand l'intrus remarqua ma présence, prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit. Je me mettais à sa poursuite. C'était facile, j'étais rapide, très rapide. La haine m'aveugla de nouveau et apporta une force nouvelle à mon corps. L'engourdissement qui avait prit place après ma visite fut vite remplacé par l'adrénaline – même si je savais que étant mort, cette dernière n'existait plus chez moi.

Je rattrapais le vampire avec une aisance qui l'affola. Il savait que j'allais le tuer. Car il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ses pensées étaient très claires, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses réelles intentions. Je bondissais sur lui et nous roulâmes au sol. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule mais j'anticipais et rattrapais son bras que j'arrachais sans pitié. Un hurlement de douleur s'éleva.

« Attend ! Je peux t'expliquer ! » S'écria Laurent.

Je ne l'écoutais plus, la rage faisait disparaitre toutes raisons. Je ne pensais plus de manière cohérentes, je ne voyais qu'une chose :

Il était venu dans l'intention de tuer Bella.

« Edward ! Edward ! Je ne viens pas la tuer ! Je suis là pour voir si Victoria était réapparue… »

Il s'arrêta quand il vit que j'étais devenu sauvage et que je n'étais pas capable de m'arrêter. Il préféra la fuite à l'argumentation. Je balançais mon poing dans son dos, qui se courba sous le choc. Laurent fît face, ne pouvant pas m'échapper. Il s'accroupît, près à défendre sa vie. Laurent était plus vieux que moi, il avait vécu dans plusieurs tribus nomades et avait donc, l'habitude de combattre. Cependant, il préférait éviter et régler ça calmement. S'il pouvait échapper aux combats, il fuyait. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le choix.

Laurent n'allait pas être un adversaire facile, ce n'était pas un nouveau né fougueux et prévisible. Le battre ne cesserait pas chose simple.

Mais je possédais un atout. Et pas des moindres, je devinais tous ses mouvements.

Il se mit à décrire des cercles. Il essayait de penser le moins possible à ses gestes.

( _Je t'en pris, jeune Edward. Calme toi, n'agit pas sottement.) Laurent_

Je grognais et faisais un pas vers lui.

Il recula.

_( Ne gâche pas tes relations avec les Dénali) Laurent_

Les Dénali ? Je n'avais que faire de leurs réactions. Que faire des retombées- et ils y en auraient ! Irina était la compagne de Laurent et demanderait vengeance. J'allais détruire l'alliance et l'amitié entre les Dénali et nous, les Cullens. Peut être même qu'ils me chasseraient. J'allais commettre l'erreur de trop.

Je ne renonçais pourtant pas. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, d'abord Jacob Black, maintenant Laurent. J'avais résisté à l'envie de _massacrer_ Black, j'avais épuisé

Je m'approchais de lui, et l'attaquais.

Sa réaction ne tarda pas à venir, il siffla en guise d'avertissement et bondit lui aussi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue à ce combat.

La mort.

Un de nous mourra ce soir. Un de nous sera poussière. Un de nous ne sera plus.

Mourir ne m'effrayait pas. La mort était quelque chose avec laquelle j'avais appris à vivre depuis longtemps. J'étais déjà mort, rien en moi n'était en vie. Seule la mort pouvait me délivrer de la souffrance. Seule la mort pouvait me délivrer du sort qui était le mien.

Mais aujourd'hui ne pouvait être le jour de ma mort.

Je devais protéger Bella.

La protéger de Laurent, de Victoria.

J'avais relâché ma garde durant une demie second, ce fut largement suffisant pour que Lauren m'attrapa par la gorge pour me plaquer au sol. Il n'avait plus qu'un bras mais il faisait preuve d'une force stupéfiante. Bien sur, n'étant plus sous régime végétarien, ses forces étaient supérieures aux miennes.

Mais j'étais plus fort, j'étais aveuglé par ma haine, la rage qui découlaient dans mes veines. Je pouvais le battre, je pouvais le tuer.

Je devais le tuer.

Un grognement naquit du fi fond de ma poitrine. Je me redressais et empoignais violement le cou de Laurent, le forçant ainsi à me lâcher. Il souffla bruyamment, et finit par desserrer sa prise. Je le poussais jusqu'à ce que son dos tape contre un arbre. Je refrappais et l'arbre se coucha.

Doucement, avec une lenteur délibérée, j'approchais mes dents de son cou.

_(Edward ! Edward ! Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Arrête !) Laurent_

C'était trop tard, je le décapitais et regardais sa tête rouler sur l'herbe. Je broyais ce qui restait de son corps et brulais le tout.

De la fumée violette s'échappa du bûcher. Je n'avais pas cessé de fixer les flammes réduire les restes de Laurent en poussière. Elles crépitaient, dansaient, chantaient une mélodie lugubre et noire. Je n'éprouvais même pas un quelque conque plaisir ni même des remords. Je regardais le feu, blasé, sans aucune once d'émotion échappant de moi. Je n'avais pas peur de ce qui allait arriver. La réaction de ma famille, celle des Dénali, les sanctions qui me tomberaient dessus. Rien ne m'effrayait, rien de me faisait peur. Ce n'avait rien d'étonnant. Tous ce à quoi je tenais m'avait été enlevé.

Bella.

Je l'avais quitté mais c'était le destin qui me l'avait retirer.

Je finissais par finalement lever les yeux vers le ciel.

La nuit était noire comme de l'encre. Sans Lune, sans étoile. Sans vie.

Juste la mort.

* * *

À suivre.

* * *

**Bouton Vert?**


	9. Lueur

**Mais que voici là? Un nouveau chapitre! Et oui! C'est mon petit cadeau de Noel! Trois jours d'intervalle entre deux chapitres, je crois que j'ai battu mon record là! C'est un chapitre important que voilà, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, ce qui explique la rapidité de la publication. J'ai reçu plein de reviews touchantes, ça fait juste super plaisir. J'essaye de mettre beaucoup d'émotions, de mettre des mots à la souffrance d'Edward, au désespoir de chacun. Ce n'est pas toujours évidant, j'ai peur de tomber dans du gavant ou de tourner en rond. J'ai vécu une expérience douloureuse, aucun rapport avec l'histoire de Bella et Edward, mais une histoire où j'ai souffert, où je me suis sentie seule et abandonnée. Je me sens proche avec Edward d'une certaine façon.  
**

**Ce chapitre est un cadeau de Noel pour vous chers lecteurs. **

**N'oubliez pas, accrochez vous et battez vous. L'espoir existe toujours.**

**Joyeux Noel!!**

**Bisous Napi.**

* * *

New Born ~ Muse

Destroy the spineless

_(Détruits les insignifiants)_

Show me it's real

_(Montre-moi que c'est réel)_

Wasting our last chance

(Gachant notre dernière chance)

To come away

_(De partir)_

Just break a silence

_(Brise simplement le silence)_

Cause i'm drifting away

_(Parce que je m'éloigne)_

Away from you

_(Loin de toi)_

**

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris Edward ?! »

Carlisle, qui d'habitude n'élevait jamais la voix, possédant une autorité naturelle, faisait les cents pas dans la pièce en me regardant, nerveux.

_(Comment Dénali va-t-il le prendre ? Mal, évidemment. Mais comment freiner les réactions par rapport à Edward ? Comment éviter le pire? Comment éviter une véritable guerre ? Tanya se montrera peut être compréhensive si j'explique la situation.) Carlisle_

« J'aimerais te dire que je regrette Carlisle, mais ce serait te mentir. »

Il se stoppa dans sa déambulation, se tourna lentement et me fixa.

« C'est bien là le problème. Je n'approuve pas ton geste mais je ne peux pas te juger. Moi-même, dans ta situation, je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'aurais réagi. »

« Comprends-moi Carlisle, il menaçait Bella, il était de mèche avec Victoria. »

« Je sais, Edward. »

Il prit place à mes côtés, sur le grand canapé beige de son bureau. Alice se trouvait dans la chambranle de la porte. Elle se massait les tempes, dans le seul but de se calmer.

_(Il déraille complètement, si seulement je l'avais vue, j'aurais pu l'en empêcher) Alice_

Elle n'avait eu que la vision de la mort de Laurent. Mais elle était arrivée trop tard.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Alice, tu l'aurais vu, je l'aurais quand même tué. » Lançais-je, refusant nettement qu'elle se flagelle.

« Nous aurions trouvé une autre solution. »

« Meilleure que sa mort ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, Alice. » Répliquais-je d'une voix dure.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Alice, laisse nous, je te pris. » Demanda Carlisle.

Ma sœur nous laissa et referma la porte.

Je n'osais pas regarder mon père. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur les peintures accrochées au mur. Seules traces de quatre cents ans d'existence. Quand je regardais mon père, il était impossible de ne pas croire qu'un être tel que lui aille en Enfers. Carlisle était _bon. _Meilleur que bons nombres d'humains, il avait voué sa vie aux autres.

Je désirais le croire quand il pensait que quelque chose de bien nous attendait. Mais en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir, je ne pouvais le croire. Nous étions des monstres. Et les monstres n'allaient pas au Paradis. Cette conviction était encrée en moi depuis bien trop longtemps.

Carlisle s'était levé et s'était posté devant la cheminée, les flammes dansaient sur sa peau, le dotant d'une faible lueur rouge. Automatiquement je revoyais le spectacle du bûcher de Laurent. Les flammes qui le faisaient doucement disparaître, la douleur qui l'avait envahi, les langues brulantes qui léchaient sa peau…. Un rictus sadique s'installa sur mes lippes.

« Cela va bien trop loin… » Murmura Carlisle plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

(Cela prend de trop grosses proportions, il faut que cela cesse…) Carlisle

Allait-il me demander de partir ? Allait-il me chasser comme je l'avais envisagé plus tôt ? Je le ferais sans rechigner, ce serait légitime. J'avais enfreint la limite, je représentais un danger. J'avais mis ma famille dans une situation difficile voir dangereuse.

« Dis moi de partir Carlisle, et je le ferais. Je comprendrais. »

En un dixième de seconde il fut devant moi, ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

« Jamais nous ne t'abonnerons ! Je ne laisserais pas cet incident séparer notre famille. Voyons, Edward, crois-tu vraiment que je chasserais mon fils ? Celui qui fut mon premier compagnon ? Le premier membre de ma famille ? Je te pensais un peu plus futé que ça. » Dit-il avec un sourire abusé.

J'aurais aimé lui rendre ce sourire, mais j'avais oublié comment on s'y prenait.

_(Je t'ai laissé faire, prendre tes propres décisions mais je me dois d'intervenir à présent.) Carlisle_

Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi, et croisa ses mains au dessus de ses genoux.

« Lorsque tu as pris la décision de quitter Bella, à l'automne, j'ai respecté ton choix. Tu as même tenté de nous faire croire que tu ne l'avais jamais aimé. Nous ne sommes pas aveugle, ni idiot Edward. Tu t'es refermé sur toi-même, tu ne sortais plus, tu ne chassais plus. Tu ne vivais plus. Encore une fois, je t'ai laissé faire, je t'ai laissé t'enfoncer dans ta souffrance. Puis il y a eu cette fois où Jasper, t'as ramené dans ses bras. L'anxiété était sur son visage. Imagines-tu Edward ? Jasper, celui qui est toujours rester de marbre, avait peur. J'ai vu mon propre fils souffrir milles douleurs et j'étais impuissant pour le guérir, incapable de le soulager.»

Il fit une pause dans son discours. Il me jeta un long regard, il n'y avait aucune colère, aucune animosité, aucun reproche. Il y avait juste l'inquiétude.

« Regarde-toi, mon fils. Tu te laisse dépérir, ton regard est devenu fou, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Tu souffres, Edward, tu souffres et je ne peux rien faire. Ne me demande pas de rester sans rien faire, de te regarder mourir à petit feu. Tu es mon fils Edward, et quel père suis-je si je ne fais rien ? Je n'ai rien dis pendant tout ce temps, dans l'attente que tu remarques toi-même tes erreurs. Que tu te redresses de toi-même. Malheureusement tu t'enfonces de jours en jours, tu sombres et tu souffres. Je ne peux le tolérer. »

Je ne trouvais rien à dire. J'aurais du le deviner que ma famille ne resterait pas aveugle très longtemps. Ils me connaissaient si bien. Comment avais-je pu avoir la prétention de croire qu'ils goberaient mes mensonges ? Comment avais-je pu l'imaginer ? Mais si j'avais menti c'était pour leurs éviter ces souffrances inutiles.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?» Reprit-il. « Quand bien même Laurent méritait son sort, quand bien même ce que tu as fait était la bonne solution. Ce soir, tu as tué un autre être, un vampire certes, mais un être quand même. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je n'aime pas que l'on tue les gens comme ça. Ne crois pas que je le défends.» Expliqua-t-il quand il vit que je m'apprêtais à répliquer. « Tu as cru Bella en danger. Tu n'as fait que la défendre. Mais voulait-il vraiment la tuer ?»

J'opinais de la tête de peur que ma voix soit trop froide et cruelle.

« Bien. Et Victoria ?»

Je fis non de la tête.

« Je ferais en sorte que tout ce passe bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as protégé Bella, je ne peux te le reprocher. La seule personne en tort est donc Laurent. Mais ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'ouvrir les yeux sur cette réalité que tu t'es créé et que tu en vois les dégâts. »

Je me figeais. Je ne savais pas si je tenais à avoir cette conversation avec lui. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as décidé de quitter Bella ?»

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à le dire à haute voix ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais à les dire. Pourquoi ressentais-je la sournoise impression d'étouffer ? Je les avais déjà prononcés ces mots, je les avais répété, je les connaissais par cœur.

« Vois par toi-même, Edward. La culpabilité te ronge. Tu te noies dans tes propres mensonges. »

« Carlisle, je … » Tentais-je, retrouvant usage de ma voix.

« Non, Edward. Je veux que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu dois l'entendre mais si l'écouter ne va pas être très agréable. Je ne suis pas du genre à me mêler des affaires des autres mais quand il en va de la vie de notre famille. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu mettre en périls quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais tu le fais, Edward. Chaque jour, à chaque minute. Nous sommes les Cullen, nous sommes un clan mais également une famille. Chaque membre constituant cette famille est important. L'équilibre de notre famille repose sur chacun d'entre eux. Nous sommes les maillons d'une chaîne. On appelle cela les liens, Edward. Nous ne possédons aucuns liens de sang, seul le venin nous lie. Mais cela va encore plus loin que ça. Personne ne reste pour le pouvoir, ou pour un quelque conque intérêt, ni même par contrainte. Tout le monde est libre de partir, jamais je ne forcerais quelqu'un à rester. Tu le sais. En faite, ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que ce que tous on trouver ici, c'est une autre manière de voir notre existence. Ils ont trouvé une famille, avec de l'amour. Nous sommes une famille, mais avec des liens encore plus celui du sang, celui de l'amour mutuel que nous nous portons. »

Je ne trouvais rien à y redire, je comprenais où il voulait en venir. Cependant, je le laissais finir.

« Vois-tu Edward, tu es un fils, un frère, un pilier. Et ici, chacun souffre de te voir dépérir. Chacun espère que demain sera un jour meilleur pour toi. Mais tous le savent, demain sera un jour encore plus triste et encore plus sombre qu'hier car quelque chose a disparu de ta vie, de ton existence. Tu ne te remettras pas Edward. Tu ne guériras pas. Les vampires ne changent pas, tu le sais. Tout sentiment éprouvé resté graver en nous. Rare sont les vampires qui peuvent pardonner après un affront ou une offense. Et quand nos cœurs de pierres aiment, c'est pour toujours. Nous sommes plus à même d'éprouver des sentiments que nos congénères, tu le sais déjà, à cause de notre mode de vie. Est-ce un cadeau ou une malédiction ? Tu as du te poser la question souvent c'est derniers temps, n'est-il ? »

Je me pinçais l'arête de nez. Etais-je aussi transparent ? Comment Carlisle pouvait-il lire autant en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? Carlisle ne s'en accommoda pas et continua.

« La vie t'a offert un cadeau Edward. Tu es tombé amoureux, même si tu as tenté de nous faire croire le contraire. Tu as découvert ce qu'était l'amour. Nous autres, vampire, avons perdu la vie. Aimer nous permet de revivre Edward. De rêver un bref instant que nos cœurs battent, que nos poumons s'emplissent d'air, le sang circule dans nos veines. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, de quelques secondes, mais une _douce _illusion. Beaucoup d'entre nous, donnerait cher pour le vivre. Mais toi, tu as repoussé tous cela avec véhémence. Tu as accepté de souffrir, d'endurer un mal que tu ne mérites pas, même si tu penses le contraire. Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que tu aimes trop Bella, beaucoup trop pour te permettre de vivre. Tu es prêts à refuser de vivre, pour lui permettre à _elle_ de vivre. »

Je fermais les yeux, incapable de soutenir les prunelles dorés de mon père.

« Bien évidemment, tout aurait été plus facile si tu avais accepté de la transformer. Toutefois, je parvins à comprendre ton point de vue, Edward. Je comprends ce que tu as voulu faire en la quittant. Tu veux lui épargner, une existence de créature de la nuit, de buveur de sang. Tu veux sauver son âme. Tu veux lui épargner l'Enfers auxquelles tu nous crois profondément condamner. Tu lui refuses la damnation éternelle. C'est un geste que peu d'entre nous serait capable de faire. Se refuser le bonheur. Vampire, humain, nous recherchons tous la même chose en fin de compte ; la félicité. Nous ne sommes pas si différents. Il y a juste une chose à laquelle j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses. Tu as pris les mesures qui te semblaient nécessaire mais au final, as-tu demandé à Bella son avis ? N'avait-elle pas le droit de décider ? De prendre part à un choix qui allait modifier irrémédiablement sa vie ? »

Je finis par rouvrir les yeux. Bien sur que non, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Je lui avais imposé cette rupture. Mais j'avais parfaitement conscience des conséquences de mon acte, de ce qu'il entrainait. C'était murement réfléchi.

« Elle…Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que représente l'existence de vampire. Elle ne voit pas les sacrifices que cela représente. »

« Lui as-tu seulement expliqué ? »

« Non, j'ai toujours préféré éviter le sujet. C'est compliqué. »

« Vois-tu Edward, j'ai bien compris ce que tu avais cherché à faire et je t'admire pour le courage que tu as fait preuve. Souffrir autant par amour. Nous souffrons tous par amour un jour ou l'autre. Que ce soit la peur de perdre l'autre ou l'abandon. Mais je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose de primordial, qui aurait pu faire pencher la balance. »

Je l'écoutais attentivement, un peu perdu.

« L'amour Edward. L'amour. »

« Je l'ai quitté par amour ! » M'emportais-je en me levant d'un bon. « J'ai écrasé mon propre cœur pour qu'elle vive ! J'ai renoncé à tout ! Je suis prêt à vivre dans le mensonge ! À la laisser vivre dans ce blasphème des plus odieux. Elle a maintenant la conviction que je ne l'ai jamais aimé ! Jamais ! Que je me suis simplement servi d'elle ! Mais je suis prêt à le supporter si cela lui permet de vivre ! »

« Du calme. Je sais tout ça Edward. Je le sais. Rassis toi et laisse moi terminer. »

Bon gré, mauvais gré, je m'exécutais quand la main de Carlisle fit une légère pression sur mon épaule.

« L'amour a guidé tes pas, l'amour a été le moteur de cette rupture. Ton amour t'a murmuré de la quitter car c'est ce qui serait préférable pour elle. Mais aurais-tu oublié son amour à elle ? Bella t'aimait aussi, et je suis encore sûr qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle t'aime encore. »

« Je ne serais pas si catégorique là-dessus. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Lui as-tu seulement adressé la parole depuis ? Sais-tu ce qu'elle ressent ? »

« Je…Je l'ai vu…avec un autre. » Murmurais-je, tête basse.

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu as vu ? Tu as sans doute mal interpréter. »

« N'essaies pas de me réconforter. Ce que j'ai vu ne laisse pas de place au doute. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Elle mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Mieux qu'un vampire. Mieux qu'un être froid, sans cœur, sans âme. »

Les mots furent presque crachés tellement je me dégoutais moi-même.

« Là encore, tu te trompes Edward. Ton mal être prouve l'existence de ton cœur. Comment expliques-tu les cris de ton cœur s tu n'en possèdes pas ? Encore une fois Edward, réfléchis bien. Tout n'est point perdu. Tu peux réparer le mal causé, tu peux changer le court du destin. »

Sur ce, il se leva et alla s'installer derrière son bureau. Je me redressais et m'approchais.

« Je vais sortir un peu. »

« Bien. Je me charge d'informer Tanya et son clan. Rejoins tes frères et sœurs, je crois qu'ils désirent te parler. »

J'hochais brièvement de la tête et me retirais.

« Edward ? »

Je me stoppais mais ne me retournais pas.

« Nous sommes à tes côtés. Nous ne te lâcherons pas. »

**

Le jour devait se lever d'ici quatre heures. En absence de Lune, la nuit paraissait toujours aussi noire, toujours aussi sombre. Aucune lumière ne venait éclairer les cieux, aucunes étoiles n'avaient la force de briller. La météo annonçait une journée ensoleillée d'une rare qualité. Le lycée nous serait donc interdit. J'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir à m'y rendre.

J'étais dans le salon, avec Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie. Tous discutaient du futur programme de la journée ensemble. Une partie de chasse était prévu. Rosalie grognait d'agacement. Elle aurait préféré une sortie plus ''normale'', plus humaine s'entend. Alice arborait un sourire éclatant, quand j'avais voulu comprendre la source de cette soudaine gaieté, elle se mit à chanter très fort. Elle ne cessait d'envoyer des regards malicieux à Jasper cependant. Je laissais tombé, cela ne me regardais pas après tout.

« Bah quoi bébé ? Tu aurais préféré rester avec ton petit mari au lit ?» Roucoula Emmett en caressant les cheveux de sa femme.

Des tonnes d'images envahirent sa tête, je m'empressais d'en sortir. C'était une habitude, après des années de cohabitations avec Emmett. Toutefois, cela m'agaçait toujours autant. Jasper dû ressentir l'humeur d'Emmett car il le morigéna.

« Mais quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si j'ai une vie sexuel active !» S'exclama l'accusé avant de recevoir une tape derrière la tête par sa femme.

« Tu es lourd. » Souffla Jasper.

« Je suis actif, nuance. »

Exaspéré, je sortais de la villa et me mis à marcher à allure raisonnable. J'entendis quelques _«c'est malin», « tu es fier de toi ?», « mais quoi ?» _mais ne leurs accordaient aucune importance.

Je repensais à ma conversation avec Carlisle. Je me mis à douter. Des «et si ?» se mirent à chambouler mon esprit. Des tas de scénarios me venaient à l'esprit, tous différents. Certains avaient une fin heureuse, d'autres avaient une fin tragique. Bien sûr, ceux de la deuxième catégorie étaient en majorité.

Pouvait-il y avoir autre fin pour un vampire ? Autre qu'une fin tragique et funeste ?

J'en doutais fortement.

J'avais eu près d'un siècle pour y penser. Je n'avais toujours changé pas de point de vue. Depuis quand rentrait-on au Paradis sans une âme ?

_(Edward ?) Jasper_

Je me retournais et découvrais mon frère accoudé à un cyprée. Le pauvre arbre faiblissait et menaçait de se courber. Heureusement, Jasper se détacha et avança vers moi.

« Emmett est désolé»

« Que dalle ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser d'avoir une…. » La voix de mon géant de frère me parvint de loin avant de s'étouffer brutalement. Rosalie sans doute.

Je mis toutes mes forces dans un vague sourire.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est Emmett. »

_(On s'éloigne ? J'aimerais te parler en privé.) Jasper_

« Ça ne sera pas long. » Rajouta-t-il alors que j'allais objecter.

Nous nous éloignâmes de la maison au petit trot, pour finalement nous retrouver au cœur de la forêt de Forks. Personne ne pourrait venir nous déranger ici. Un peu de lumière blafarde vint illuminer nos peaux. La forêt me paraissait si familière, qu'elle en devenait apaisante. Ça avait peut être un rapport avec le fait que j'y passais autant de temps. Je m'y refugiais à chaque fois que je me sentais craqué. Le vague souvenir de la présence d'un Ange vint à moi. Je le chassais, peu désireux de me montrer faible devant mon frère. Chose stupide vu que ce dernier ressentait tout.

Justement, je sentis les ondes relaxantes me parvenir. Je le laissais faire. Je savais parfaitement qu'elles ne pourraient rien pour mon cas.

« Je veux te raconter une histoire. »

« Jasper…je.. » Commençais-je, las.

« Non, je tiens à ce que tu entendes cela. Je ne t'importunerais plus après. Mais avant je voudrais te poser une question. Lève les yeux vers le ciel et dis moi ce que tu y vois.»

Je me pris une longue respiration et levais les yeux.

« Un nuit sombre, sans Lune, sans étoile. » Énonçais d'une voix lugubre, peu amusé par son petit jeu enfantin.

Il acquiesça puis changea de sujet.

« Tu penses connaitre mon histoire grâce à ton don mais il y a certaines choses que tu ignores. Des parts d'ombres que je cache volontairement, car y repenser m'est difficile si ce n'est douloureux. Mais c'est une partie que je souhaite te conter. »

Je gardais le silence. Etonné de voir Jasper si désireux de s'étendre si des sujets plus que privés.

« Il y a quelques années de cela, bien avant que nous vous rencontrions, Alice et moi, nous étions à Boston. Nous voyagions beaucoup à cette époque. Un désir d'Alice. (Il sourit) J'avais toujours autant de mal avec le régime végétarien, mais la présence et le soutien d'Alice m'encourageait à continuer dans cette voie. Tu sais ce que c'est, nous sommes, après tout, tous passer par là. Résister au sang humain ne m'a jamais été aisé. Aujourd'hui encore. Malgré cela, nous étions heureux, je redécouvrais la vie. Les couleurs réapparaissaient petit à petit. Des odeurs autres que celle du sang me parvenaient. Je renaissais. Malheureusement, un évènement surgit. J'étais seul, c'était Noel, les rues étaient illuminées. Je me dépêchais, les passants commençaient à remarquer les reflets étranges de ma peau. Je fus contrains de passer par une petite ruelle. Je serrais le cadeau en papier blanc brillant dans ma main. C'était ce que je prévoyais de d'offrir à Alice.

Il se tut, incapable de prononcer à haute voix la suite. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit conter sa place.

La ruelle était étroite, sombre. Jasper courait vite, ne laissant rien le perturber. Il tentait aussi bien que possible de faire abstraction des odeurs l'entourant. Sa gorge brulait sous la soif, sa dernière chasse ne remontait pas à bien loin mais ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant. Il n'était pas rassasié. Il lui en fallait plus, _encore_.

Il se concentrait sur des choses plus agréables, plu saines. Il imaginait la réaction d'Alice, anticipant la joie de son petit lutin devant son présent. Il rêvait à la récompense qu'elle lui donnerait pour le remercier, une récompense qui pourrait bien durée toute la nuit….

Jasper changea de rapidement le fil de ses pensées en marmonnant un bref pardon.

Bref, il courrait de plus en plus vite quand une odeur le fit stopper net. Un mélange de cannelle, de citron et de sucre. Le venin emplit sa bouche. Contrastant par son goût amer et acide avec le fumet sucré. Les idées de Jasper s'embrouillèrent, penser devint difficiles, lourds. L'odeur embaumait son esprit, c'était la folie qui prenait possession de lui lentement.

Il connaissait très bien cette sensation.

Il savait ce qui risquait d'arriver.

Il devait fuir.

La petite boite blanche se retrouva déformer dans sa main à force de la serrer aussi fort.

_Résiste Jasper. Calme-toi. Cours. Cours loin d'ici._

Le possesseur de l'odeur n'avait toujours pas remarqué la menace. C'était une femme, elle semblait absente. Elle s'extasiait sous la neige, émerveillée. Elle traçait des formes du bout de son pied dans la poudreuse.

Jasper s'avança.

Premier faux pas.

_Vas-t'en. Tout de suite. _S'ordonna-t-il.

Un deuxième pas.

La suite se passa très vite. La femme n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il s'était déjà jeté dessus. La peur, la terreur, s'emparèrent vite de l'esprit de la jeune dame. Jasper ne distinguait même pas son visage. Seul le sang battant dans la jugulaire lui était visible. Et le son très caractéristique d'un cœur en vie.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

La pauvre victime supplia son agresseur, implora la pitié pour son pauvre sort. Jasper était assailli par les ressentis de sa proie. Un moment de lucidité lui permit de penser. Il tenait une personne dans ses bras, ses dents étaient sorties prête à attaquer. Alice avait-elle eu la vision de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser ? Était-elle en route pour lui porter secours ? Si oui, pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore là ?

Alice.

Il avait pourtant fait la promesse de lutter contre ses démons pour elle. Au nom de leur amour. Il devait se battre, s'éloigner de ce parfum envouteur.

Mais manque de chance, la pauvre femme remua et laissa sa gorge à la libre vue de Jasper. Une bouffée de son odeur vint gifler Jasper en plein visage.

Jasper, à présent, secoua la tête.

Il avait tué. Il tenait sa petite victime du bout de ses bras. Petite victime. Car ce n'était pas une femme comme il l'avait cru au premier regard. C'était une enfant. Dix ans peut-être. Ses yeux étaient fermés pour toujours maintenant. Rien ne pourrait réparer son erreur. Enfant ou femme comme il l'avait cru, quelle importance ?

Il avait tué. Alors qu'il avait promis de ne plus jamais le faire.

Elle semblait si pâle, ainsi. La neige se posait délicatement sur ses joues maintenant aussi blanches. Ses cheveux se trempaient au contact de la neige, ses deux petites nattes qui partaient de chaque côté de son visage ne ressemblaient plus à grand-chose. Il ne pouvait point détourner les yeux de l'innocente à qui il avait retiré la vie si violement le soir de Noel.

Jasper posa avec une prudence extrême, la petite fille sur ses genoux avant de s'écrouler dans la neige. Il remarqua alors les dessins qu'avait laissés la fillette dans la neige.

Un ange.

Il posa une main hésitante sa joue alors froide.

« Jazz… » Murmura une voix douce avant de poser délicatement une main sur son épaule.

Jasper sortit de ses souvenirs et rouvrit brutalement les yeux.

« Vois-tu Edward, j'ai tué une fillette de dix ans à peine le soir de Noel. Elle s'appelait Callie. Sa seule erreur fut de jouer dans la neige. »

« Jasper, nous faisons tous des erreurs. »

« Je sais. Pourtant, rien ne pourra effacer les remords que j'éprouve. Rien ne pourra ramener Callie. Mais ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir. Vois-tu, j'avais fait une promesse à Alice. Ne plus jamais tuer. J'avais promis au nom de notre amour, au nom de son nom à elle. À Alice, l'amour de ma vie. Et en tuant Callie ce soir là, j'ai brisé cette promesse. »

Il fit une pause et reprit.

« Je m'en suis voulu. J'étais en colère d'être aussi faible, d'avoir brisé cette promesse. J'avais menti à Alice. Et j'ai horreur de ça. Je suis donc parti, j'ai fuis. J'ai blessé Alice, mais je me haïssais tellement que j'en devenais aveugle. Je pensais ne pas la mériter. Je l'ai énormément blessé et quand je m'en suis aperçu, le mal avait déjà été fait. Elle m'a pardonné même si je ne le méritais pas. Elle m'a ouvert les bras. Je n'arrivais plus à la regarder dans les yeux. Je me dégoutais moi-même. Elle a attendu. Alice a été patiente. Parce qu'elle m'aimait. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai du mal à croire que je mérite pareil bonheur. »

Je serrais les dents quand une vive douleur pointa dans ma poitrine. Si Jasper le ressentit, il fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

« C'est cela Edward qu'il faut que tu comprennes. Malgré tes actes et ce que tu es, nous méritons tous une deuxième chance. Tu penses que Bella est passée à autre chose, que votre histoire appartient au passé. Pourtant, en allant retrouver Alice à la sortie des cours, j'ai entraperçu la douleur, si ce n'est la détresse émit par Bella. Elle souffre autant que toi Edward. »

Mes jointures craquèrent, mes dents grincèrent. Je ne pouvais le croire. Ce n'était que des mensonges, elle ne pouvait point souffrir comme moi. C'était impossible. Je l'avais vu avec Black, plus qu'amicale. J'avais vu sur ses traits l'ennuie que je lui inspirais. Elle devait me haïr d'avoir jouer avec son cœur de la sorte. D'avoir manipuler sa vie à des fins égoïstes. Et bien sûr, je refusais d'entendre que pareil douleur lui soit infligée. Un humain ne pouvait pas s'en relever. Il en mourrait.

« Bella est avec Black. » Énonçais-je d'une voix dure.

« Black ? Jacob Black ? Le Quileute ?» S'étonna Jasper.

« Oui, je les ai vu, ensemble, enlacés. Et ce n'était pas de la simple amitié. Crois-moi. »

« J'en doute. »

_(Les sentiments que Bella ressentait ne laissent pas de place aux doutes. Tristesse, mélancolie, amour, admiration, manque. Edward se trompe forcément.) Jasper_

« Quand vas-tu ouvrir les yeux ? Quand vas-tu arrêter de te voiler la face et vous faire du mal à tous les deux ? »

« Je ne me voile pas la face. »

« La culpabilité te ronge du matin au soir. Tes yeux sont devenus fous de douleur. Elle t'aime Edward. Tu l'aimes. Vous vous faites souffrir inutilement. »

« C'est pour son bien ! » M'énervais-je. « Pour son bonheur ! »

« Mais à quel prix ? N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait être heureuse avec toi ? Te sous-estimes-tu autant ?»

« Je refuse de la transformer. Je ne la priverais pas de son âme et de Paradis. »

« Elle le désire. Elle a émit le souhait d'être comme toi. »

« Un monstre ? Un vampire ? Jamais. »

« Pour être avec toi. »

« C'est de la pure folie.»

« De l'amour. »

« Elle ne m'aime plus. »

« Faux. C'est ce que tu préfères croire. Tu préfères fermer les yeux sur une réalité qui t'effraye beaucoup trop pour l'affronter. »

« Fous-moi la paix. » M'emportais-je au point d'en devenir vulgaire. Trop tard pour regretter mes mots. J'étais à bout, je ne supportais plus ce discours.

« Je ne la sacrifierais pas au profit de mon propre bonheur. »

« C'est du masochisme Edward. »

« Et de l'amour.»

« Tout ça se finira mal, tu en as conscience ? » Questionna-t-il d'une voix calme.

Je ne répondis pas. Ce qui suffit largement à Jasper pour en tirer une conclusion.

Je fis un pas vers lui, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« Je te demanderais une seule chose Jasper. Accorde-moi la paix une fois qu'elle ne sera plus. »

Il me regarda choqué. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que Jasper ne s'exprime. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, surprises et totalement chamboulées. Il finit par retrouver une certaine constance et annonça d'une voix ferme :

« Jamais. M'entends-tu ? Jamais.»

Il se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à être à ma hauteur. Nous nous défiâmes en silence.

Ses pensées finirent par s'égarer et menèrent autre part. Ses yeux devinrent songeurs. Je vis qu'il pensait à Bella, à sa chambre, d'une vision qu'Alice lui avait parlé avant de vite rebasculé sur notre conversation, m'empêchant ainsi de comprendre.

« Suis-moi. »

Il se mit à courir. Curieux de se qu'il me cachait, j'oubliais ma subite colère et le suivais.

Je reconnus le chemin qu'il empruntait, l'ayant emprunté quelques heures plus tôt. C'était celui qui menait à Bella. Voulait-il me faire entendre ses hurlements ? Ce n'était plus la peine, elle ne faisait plus de cauchemar, elle rêvait de Black.

_(Cela devrait le faire douter.) Jasper_

Poussé par une curiosité malsaine, je ne dis rien et me contentais de rester un peu derrière lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je le suivais de bonne volonté. C'était un comportement très puéril, digne d'un gamin de douze ans trop fier. Je crus voir Jasper sourire.

Nous gagnâmes rapidement l'orée du bois. La maison fut à portée de vue, mon cœur se serra. Cette fois-ci, Jasper le perçut et m'envoya une nouvelle onde de calme. Je l'acceptais sans rechigner.

Nous nous approchâmes de la petite fenêtre.

« Monte. » Ordonna-t-il.

J'hésitais.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Monte et tu le verras par toi-même. »

Je tentai d'obtenir une réponse par le biais de son esprit mais il se mit à fredonner l'hymne américain. Je grognais doucement et m'exécutais.

Agilement, j'agrippais le bois et le soulevais comme un peu plus tôt. Je me faufilais doucement dans la chambre quand soudain, je me figeais.

Jasper me rejoint en souriant.

« Entends-tu ? »

C'était impossible. Je ne devais rêver. Mes hallucinations devaient être l'origine de ce son. Cela ne pouvait être réel.

Je connaissais ses notes. Je les connaissais par cœur. Pour cause, c'était moi qui les avais écrites.

C'était sa berceuse. La sienne.

Bella dormait, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles alors que le CD tournait dans le lecteur prévu à cette effet. Elle dormait paisiblement. Bien mieux que la dernière fois que j'étais passé la voir. Un sourire authentique, était peint sur son visage. Une douce chaleur emplit ma poitrine, encore plus chaude et plus vraie que celle qui m'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait prononcé mon nom.

Se pouvait-il que l'espoir rejaillisse de mon cœur mort ?

Restait-il un espoir ?

La mélodie s'acheva et je réussi à bouger de nouveau.

« Que…. » Balbutiais-je.

La musique reprit de plus belle, elle était mise en boucle sur son lecteur. Mon regard s'aventura autour du lit de l'ange endormi et aperçu la latte cassée.

Celle où j'avais caché les cadeaux de son anniversaire.

Elle les avait trouvés. Et à en deviner les débris de lampes près du mur, je compris.

Sa lampe avait dû tomber sur cette latte, et l'avait brisé, découvrant alors les présents cachés.

Les billets se trouvaient sur la table de nuit à côté de la boite du CD ouverte.

« Qu'en dis-tu Edward ? » Demanda Jasper dont j'avais presque oublié la présence.

Je m'approchais du lit de Bella jusqu'à m'accroupir devant elle. Les notes semblaient résonnées et emplirent toute la pièce alors que le volume était bas. Elles résonnèrent jusqu'à dans ma poitrine, elle ranima mon cœur brisé, fit presque disparaitre la douleur. Etrangement, ma vision devint plus nette, comme si une voile s'était levée. Je voyais plus nettement certains détails, certaines couleurs, certaines odeurs. L'étrange voile posé devant mes yeux disparu complètement, je pouvais _vraiment _apprécier les couleurs du visage de Bella, distinguant les différents tons de rouges. Je pouvais respirer à plein poumon l'odeur merveilleuse se dégageant de la pièce.

« Maintenant, viens près de la fenêtre. »

Je parvenais difficilement à me relever et à m'arracher ma contemplation. Je m'y résolu toutefois, intrigué.

« Dis-moi ce que tu vois maintenant » Dit-il, une fois que je fus près de lui, en pointant du doigt le ciel.

Je restais silencieux durant quelques minutes. Jasper patienta, me laissant accuser le choc. J'étais complètement abasourdi par ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je fermais et rouvrais les yeux plusieurs fois afin de prendre réellement conscience de cette réalité complètement dingue.

Étais-je devenu fou ?

Rêvais-je ?

Non, c'était fort peu probable. L'odeur de Bella me frappait trop pour que cela soit un songe. La main de Jasper sur mon épaule prouvait le contraire. La musique venant de derrière moi me prouvait l'inverse.

Tous l'univers était une preuve tangible de mon aveuglement, de ma stupidité.

Quelque chose de nouveau, d'encore faible mais néanmoins précieux habitait à présent ma poitrine.

L'Espoir.

Et quel douce lueur d'espoir ! Tout n'était peut être pas fini, tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

Je doutais.

J'espérais.

Car un «peut être» venait d'être rajouter à mon existence.

« Je vois une demie Lune et des étoiles. » Murmurais-je finalement, ébahi.

* * *

**À suivre.**

Review?


	10. Changement

Jasper dû presque me trainer jusqu'à la villa quand le moment de renter arriva. Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mes yeux du miracle qui se produisait devant mes yeux.

Bella, ma Bella écoutant sa berceuse. Celle que je lui avais composé.

L'euphorie agissait comme une douce morphine dans mon organisme, parant ainsi la douleur. Je profitais et savourais le moment, je me doutais que ce n'était que momentané.

C'est d'une humeur plus gaie que je retrouvais les miens. Tout le long du chemin, mon regard était porté sur la blancheur étincelante de cette demi-Lune accrochée dans le ciel. Je ne me lassais pas de contempler le monde autour de moi. L'air emplissait de nouveau mes poumons même si je n'en avais pas utilité. Je percevais l'odeur des sapins, ifs, pins et autres arbres de la forêt. J'entendais le murmure du vent, chuchotant dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas, aux arbres. Le bruit d'un rongeur non loin de moi, celui des nageoires d'un poisson qui se trouvait dans le ruisseau à quelques pas de là. Le cœur d'un cerf à quelques kilomètres qui battait avec régularité.

Tout me paraissait plus clair, plus vrai. Comme si je venais d'immerger à la surface de l'eau. Je m'étais noyé. J'avais cru mourir, ensevelit sous le chagrin et la douleur. J'avais frôlé la folie, eu de folles, mais néanmoins délicieuses, hallucinations. Là, je remontais à la surface, je regagnais la rive.

Ce qui s'était passé ce soir était tout simplement incroyable.

J'espérais à nouveau.

L'Espoir avait envahit mon organisme, surplombant mon esprit de scénarios abracadabrants. C'était dangereux, car cela pouvait très vite s'avérer être extrêmement douloureux. Espérer me rendait étrangement plus humain en cet instant, mais également plus vulnérable.

Ce n'était pas nouveau. Bella était bien la seule personne capable de me faire du mal. La seule capable de me rendre humain. Elle avait le prodigieux pouvoir de redonner la vie à un vampire, à un cœur mort.

Ce que j'avais vu cette nuit m'avait chamboulé. Mes résolutions avaient été ébranlées et remises en questions.

C'était tout simplement impressionnant de voir à quel point j'avais erré dans l'obscurité. Comment la douleur m'avait aveuglé. Jas per devait sentir mon humeur plus sereine car il souri sur tout le chemin du retour. Je me repassais en boucle le film de cette nuit, inlassablement. Quand je passais le seuil de la villa, un lutin me sauta dans les bras et m'enlaça férocement.

_(C'est fantastique ! Merveilleux ! Tout devrait redevenir comme avant !) Alice_

''Devrait'' car je n'avais encore rien décidé sur la marche à suivre. Ma sœur n'avait donc aucune vision de l'avenir.

Elle comprit le sous entendu de mon silence. Elle me lança un regard inquisiteur, et m'avertit silencieusement que j'avais intérêt à prendre la bonne décision.

Bien évidemment, Alice n'avait pas pu garder la nouvelle pour elle plus longtemps. Son enthousiaste débordant l'avait forcé à dévoilé ce qui c'était passé. Tout le monde savait à présent de l'Espoir qui m'habitait.

Esmé me serra tendrement contre elle. Carlisle posa une main ''chaleureuse'' sur l'épaule.

_(Je suis heureux pour toi mon fils.) Carlisle_

_(Tu souris, tu souris, tu vas t'en sortir mon chéri. Je suis tellement contente que cela s'arrange enfin.) Esmé_

« Enfin Eddie ! Il était temps que tu te réveilles ! » Rigola bruyamment Emmett en me donnant un coup dans les côtes.

Rosalie garda le silence. Je ne fis pas attention à ses pensées, le peu que je vu me suffit amplement. Elles entacheraient le peu de bonheur que je possédais.

Je laissais ma famille et parti m'isoler. Il me fallait réfléchir au calme.

Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ?

À contre cœur, je repoussais l'euphorie pour retrouver les idées claires et un soupçon de raison.

Ce que j'avais découvert cette nuit était un espoir que Bella m'aime encore.

Je souriais sans le vouloir.

Je sortais la photo de ma poche et contemplais les traits de l'Ange. Les lignes de son visage étaient si douces. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps que je l'avais quitté, ils me manquaient déjà. Une petite voix au fond de ma moi me criait d'y retourner. Je la faisais taire.

Mon pouce passa sur son visage, suivi par mon index, me remémorant la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. Du moins, je tentais d'imaginer.

Il était étonnant et étrange de ne pas ressentir la vive douleur qui se déclenchait automatiquement quand je pensais à elle.

Je me ressaisissais et rangeais la photo. Mon dos cogna contre le mur assez fort pour pouvoir le faire trembler. Je me laissais tomber doucement au sol jusqu'à m'assoir.

Mon pessimiste revenait au galop, maintenant que je m'étais éloigné d'elle. Je le sentais envahir ma tête, obscurcissant mes pensées gaies.

Quand bien même ce doux espoir existait, restait un problème de taille. Cela n'avait pas changé.

Mon monde n'était pas fait pour elle. J'étais dangereux.

Et il était toujours hors de question que je la transforme.

Ma mâchoire se contracta.

Lorsque je l'avais quitté, elle m'aimait, ce n'était pas cela le problème.

Le fait qu'elle m'aime encore, - si tel était le cas- ne devait pas me réjouir. Bien au contraire. Premièrement, cela était tout simplement égoïste et deuxièmement, cela voulait dire qu'elle souffrait.

J'entendais mes jointures craquées. Elle souffrait.

Quand bien même, la possibilité qu'elle aime Jacob Black m'horripilait, je souhaitais son bonheur, je voulais qu'elle goute à cette vie que je ne pouvais lui offrir.

Je n'eu plus à repousser l'euphorie, elle s'était évaporée.

Était-ce là un nouveau coup du destin ? Me remonter à la surface brutalement pour mieux me noyer par la suite ?

La douleur réapparut, me coupant le souffle. Mes traits se crispèrent.

Je voulais oublier cette nuit, oublier ce que j'avais vu et entendu. Oublier cette souffrance, oublier le manque. Celui qui creusait chaque jour ma poitrine sans pitié.

Cette fois-ci, je devrais partir, fuir de Forks. L'éloignement me semblait la seule solution. Si elle m'aimait encore, ma présence devait la faire souffrir autant que dans mon cas. Mon cœur jusqu'à là mort, fit un soubresaut dans ma poitrine. Il m'était inconcevable qu'elle souffre. Si elle était atteinte de la même douleur que moi….Je ne pouvais l'accepter, l'imaginer.

Il fallait que je parte. Pour qu'elle puisse m'oublier.

Si elle avait la possibilité de m'oublier, cela ne serait certainement pas mon cas.

Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Jamais.

Rester ici avait été une lamentable erreur, j'aurais du partir après notre rupture.

Ma famille n'apprécierait pas, mais je ne leur demanderais pas leur avis. Ils me soutenaient, étaient compatissant mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre complètement. Leur empathie ne pouvait être complète, Carlisle n'avait jamais connue Esmé humaine, Emmett n'avait jamais craint de tuer Rosalie en la serrant trop fort, Jasper n'avait jamais voulu tuer la femme qui aimait.

Je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative. Je devais piétiner tout espoir, il ne me rendait que plus malheureux, rendant tout plus difficile et douloureux.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Dans l'embrasure apparut un petit lutin très, très énervé.

Ça s'annonçait très mal.

Le lutin furibond s'approcha de moi son petit doigt fin et blanc pointé dans ma direction.

« Espèce d'abrutis, d'imbécile, crétin…Les mots me manquent pour te qualifier ! Serais-tu stupide Cullen ? » Cria Alice e me fusillant du regard.

Très, très fâchée.

Emmett se trouvait à l'entrée de ma chambre, souriant.

_(Désolé mec, elle veut que je t'empêche de fuir. Je dois reconnaitre qu'elle n'a pas tord. Il faut que tu arrêtes tes bêtises là. Et puis si j'ai l'occasion de te mettre une fessée …) Emmett_

Je soupirais exaspéré. Emmett resterait Emmett. Qu'importe la situation. Même critique.

« Tu découvres que Bella t'aime, que tu as une chance de réparer les dégâts que tu as causés mais tu décides tout de même de fuir ? Déclara ma sœur en déambulant dans la pièce. « Tu as la preuve devant toi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? Un faire-part ? Une invitation ? »

« Rien n'est sûr.»

Elle s'arrêta estomaqué. Je censurais ses pensées meurtrières, alors qu'elle fonçait sur moi, m'agrippant par le col. Je me laissais faire.

« Tu vas la tuer ! Tu vas la tuer avec tes bêtises ! Tu le sais ça ?! Toi qui as tellement dénigré Roméo, tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Tu détruis ton bonheur ! Tu détruis le sien ! »

« C'est trop dangereux. Et tu le sais, ce qui c'est passé avec James et à son anniversaire en sont les preuves. »

« Foutaise ! Tu te caches derrière des prétextes car tu as peur d'être heureux ! »

Elle me secoua. J'attrapais ses épaules.

« Je préfère être malheureux que de la rendre malheureuse ! » M'énervais-je

« Mais as-tu seulement imaginé trente secondes que heureuse, elle ne l'était qu'avec toi ? Qu'elle est justement malheureuse en ce moment même ?! Tu es juste masochiste et égoïste Edward ! Si égoïste que tu la laisse périr ! Tu aimes être malheureux et pleurer sur ton sort, ta condition ! Car être malheureux est plus rassurant et confortable et surtout plus familier ! »

« Calmez-vous. » Lui intima Jasper qui nous avait rejoint.

« Non ! Qu'il prenne conscience des conséquences de ses actes ! Il va la tuer Jazz ! Elle va mourir à cause de lui ! Donc non je ne me calmerais pas ! Je ne le laisserais pas tuer celle que je considère comme une sœur ! »

Jasper se rapprocha de sa compagne et lui toucha l'épaule. Mais étrangement il n'essaya pas de la calmer.

_(Il faut que cela cesse. Maintenant.) Jasper_

« Ne cherche pas Alice. Il ne l'aime pas, il ne l'a jamais aimé. Edward aime juste être le centre du monde et se faire plaindre. » Dit Rosalie d'une voix glaciale sans aucune émotion.

Je me dégageais de l'emprise d'Alice et m'apprêtais à lui foncer dessus pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles complètement fausses. Emmett m'attrapa à temps et Jasper me barra le passage.

« Rose, sors de la pièce. » Ordonna Carlisle qui se joignait à nous, suivit d'Esmé.

Toute ma famille était là à présent. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de me sortir de là, il semblait que j'allais devoir endurer la torture qu'Alice m'infligeait. Ils pensaient tous la même chose : il fallait que j'arrête. Le désir de partir très loin, de fuir l'étouffement qui me faisait suffoquer. Emmett resserra son emprise sur mon avant bras. Ses pensées étaient claires. Il ne comptait pas me lâcher. Rosalie qui n'était pas sortie me regarda avec un petit rictus ; Ils avaient enfin décidé d'agir. Nous allions enfin redevenir un clan.

Mes parents me regardaient tristement. Alice s'approcha de moi à nouveau et attrapa mon visage entre ses deux mains.

La colère avait disparu de ses traits. Son expression changea radicalement. J'étais étonné. Pourquoi ce revirement ?

Je vis alors mon reflet dans ses yeux, dans sa tête.

Je _souffrais. _

Cela allait même plus loin que la simple souffrance. Je me noyais, je chutais inexorablement. Mes épaules s'étaient affaissées d'elles même sous le poids de la douleur et de la culpabilité.

J'étais perdu par cette image horrible de moi. Non que je fusse prétentieux et narcissique, loin de là, mais ce visage n'était pas le mien. C'était celui d'un étranger.

Je reculais d'un pas. Alice et Emmett ne m'en empêchèrent pas cette fois-ci.

J'étais complètement perdu, je n'arrivais plus à penser de manière intelligible et cohérente. Les paroles d'Alice et Rosalie résonnaient dans ma tête, tel des coups de marteaux. Je les regardais chacun, déboussolé.

Je ne savais plus. Je devenais fou.

Alice se rapprocha doucement, saisissait mes épaules avant de remonter vers mon visage. Elle approcha son visage du mien pur accrocher nos yeux ensemble. Nos fronts se touchaient, elle me regardait tristement, impuissante.

_(Veux-tu voir la vérité Edward ?) Alice_

Rien à voir avec tout à l'heure, sa voix était douce et calme. Elle ne me contraignait plus, elle me laissait le choix cette fois.

Fou, je hochais la tête lentement en fermant les yeux. De toutes manières, elle ne me laisserait pas le choix. Je verrais ce qu'elle avait décidé de me faire voir.

_(Regarde bien) Alice_

Elle laissa venir des souvenirs. Ils arrivèrent en vague dans son esprit, faisant sautés toutes les barrières qu'elle avait instauré dans un seul but :

Me protéger.

Je pus voir à quel point les maintenir lui était difficile et contraignant.

Alice, bien que fâchée contre moi, avait continué de me protéger.

Comme une grande sœur envers son petit frère.

Elle exerça une faible pression sur mes tempes.

Le premier souvenir était le plus récent.

Alice s'était rendue chez Bella et avait minutieusement fouillé sa chambre. Quand elle avait trouvé le pourquoi de sa visite, elle dansa en guise de victoire, sautilla et tourna sur elle-même.

Elle les avait enfin trouvés. Les billets et le Cd.

Je fronçais des sourcils. C'était donc elle ?

Alice se cacha pour observer la réaction de mon Ange en découvrant les cadeaux volés. Ma sœur ne fut pas déçue du spectacle. Bella avait de suite remarqué que quelque chose avait changé. Elle huma l'air et porta une main à son cœur affolé, qui résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Peut être avait-elle relevé l'odeur d'un vampire ? Non, c'était impossible, les humains ne possédaient pas un odorat assez puissant pour le sentir.

Par son souvenir, je pouvais voir le sourire d'Alice s'agrandir. Bella trouva le Cd, effleura le boitier du bout des doigts comme si elle tenait un trésor magnifique entre ses mains. Elle dû s'assoir pour ne pas flancher, les battements de son cœur s'affolaient déraisonnablement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et je devinais aisément, pour la première fois, où la conduisaient ses pensées. Son visage s'était détendu, ce pli qu'elle avait constamment entre les sourcils quand elle était inquiète ou soucieuse, s'était effacer. Je souhaitais ne pas me tromper en pensant qu'elle se remémorait l'Époque où il n'existait pas de barrière, aucun fossé entre nous, aucune frontière entre nos deux mondes. Cette Époque où nous étions juste Bella et Edward.

Un léger et timide sourire apparut sur son visage, pour disparaitre aussitôt.

Elle s'agita soudainement, sauta sur ses pieds, tintinnabula, manquant de peu de tomber. Dans son élan, elle fit tomber la lampe de sa table de chevet, qui alla se briser sur le sol. Comme Alice, je me crispais, de peur qu'elle se soit blessé. Il n'en était rien, mais la lampe avait cassé une latte. J'entendis un _« Bravo Bella»_, qui amusa beaucoup Alice.

Elle tenait contre son cœur le Cd, comme si celui-ci allait s'envoler. Bella fouilla ses étagères, son bureau. Elle rampa sous son lit, son corps entier secoué par un sentiment d'urgence. Alice de son poste d'observation, rit discrètement.

« Dans ton sac Bella. » Souffla-t-elle, bien que Bella ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Comme si elle l'avait toutefois entendu Alice, elle se précipita sur son sac de cours et en sorti triomphalement son lecteur Cd. Mon Ange s'adossa contre le mur, le temps que son cœur se calme et reprenne un rythme presque normal. D'une lenteur exagérée et voulue, elle ouvrit la boite et effleura le Cd à son tour. Alice vit des larmes perlées aux coins de ses yeux.

De bonheur ? De tristesse ?

Il me plaisait de penser que cela pu être de bonheur. Sa mine plus gaie sembla me le prouver.

Elle le sorti délicatement et l'inséra dans le lecteur. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle s'allongea dans son lit.

Au bout de dix minutes et trente-six secondes, le sommeil l'emporta. La berceuse continua de tourner doucement, la berçant. Elle se décontracta, ses muscles crispés se relâchèrent.

Était-ce là l'œuvre de sa berceuse ?

Encore une fois, il me plaisait de le croire.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Moi, qui, il y a peu était près à partir ? Qui ne croyait pas à ce que j'avais vu, à ce miracle ? Qui avait nié et rejeté le fait que tout cela puisse être vrai. Ne devais pas fuir maintenant ? Je ne devais pas me mettre à espérer, je devais garder la tête froide et penser à toutes mes résolutions. Celles que je devais à tout prix tenir pour la protéger.

Mais avec les images qu'Alice me balançait en pleine figure, il m'était difficile de ne pas me laisser gagner par le doute.

C'était justement là où elle voulait en venir. Alice voulait que je doute et que je me remette en question.

Alice me montra un autre de ses souvenirs, qui remontait à hier en fin d'après midi, soit avant la découverte des cadeaux.

Elle attendait sous le porche des Swan. La voiture de Charlie n'était pas là, comme prévu. Cela serait plus aisé de parler à Bella sans son père dans la pièce à côté.

Ce jour là, il pleuvait. Une journée normale à Forks en soit.

Alice passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et toqua.

C'est une Bella plus qu'étonnée qui lui ouvrit.

J'hoquetais sous le choc.

Ma Bella. Ma douce Bella était mal, très mal. Son corps tremblait, elle grelottait alors que rien dans son organisme n'indiquait un refroidissement particulier. C'était autre chose,

« A..Alice ? »

« Bella.» Répliqua Alice en souriant.

Les traits de l'Ange étaient tirés, son teint terne comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

Était-ce le cas ?

Elles se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes avant que Bella reprenne ses esprit et fasse entrer Alice.

La porte fermée, Bella se jeta dans les bras de ma sœur, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée.

Il était troublant mais néanmoins agréable d'avoir et de vivre cette étreinte comme si j'y étais. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de son shampoing, sa divine fragrance, son cœur qui battait contre ''mon corps''…

Je revivais cette étreinte en même temps que ma sœur, je me laissais aller, bercer.

Une pression des doigts d'Alice me soutirèrent de ma rêverie.

_(Du calme, ce sont mes souvenirs. Si tu veux vraiment le ressentir, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.) Alice_

Elle reprit alors.

« Je suis désolé Alice… Pour…Pour ce que je t'ai dis…Sur le coup, je…je n'ai pas réfléchis…Mais c'était trop dur…Tu me le rappelais …» S'excusa-t-elle entre plusieurs sanglots qui ébranlaient sa poitrine.

« Du calme ! Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends » La rassura Alice avant de reprendre d'une voix inquiète. « Comment vas-tu ?»

Mon ange se calma et soupira avant de s'assoir sur le canapé en invitant Alice à l'y rejoindre.

« C'est dur mais j'essaye… Puis il y a Jack.»

« Ah oui… Black. » Releva Alice en fronçant du nez.

Bella eut un malheureux sourire qui eut don de réchauffer ma poitrine.

«Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup. » Affirma-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ça, disons que c'est compliqué.»

Les yeux marron chocolat se firent derechef curieux.

« Eux non plus ne vous aimes pas.» Affirma-t-elle de nouveau.

« Oui, et cela est réciproque. Mais ce n'était pas du conflit entre nous et les Quileutes que je suis venue te parler.»

« Victoria ?» Dit-elle en frissonnant tandis qu'elle agrippait l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Non! Non !» S'empressa de la rassurer Alice en posant une main sur celle de Bella. « Je suis venue te parler de quelqu'un d'autre.»

Les yeux de Bella se fermèrent. Un nouveau frisson la traversa.

« Lui ?» Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ma sœur hocha lentement la tête, jaugeant la réaction de Bella.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en parler. Murmura-t-elle faiblement, en échappant à l'étreinte du lutin.

« Il faut pourtant que tu m'écoutes.»

« Il a déjà tout dit, il me semble.»

Ses yeux fermés se plissèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta

«Bella…»

« Non Alice…Je t'en pris….» Supplia-t-elle.

Puis brutalement, quelque chose se brisa, des larmes coulèrent, les battements d'un cœur s'envolèrent de manière inquiétante, un souffle se fit court et saccadé.

C'était Bella.

Mon cœur, bien que mort et inanimé, se serra et voulu rejoindre la course de celui de l'Ange.

Paniquée, Alice s'approcha d'elle et la secoua par les épaules. Bella qui se forçait à fermer les yeux, les rouvris et passa une main tremblante sur ses joues humides. Elle essaya d'afficher un sourire serein face à la mine affolé d'Alice. En vain.

« Oh Bella. .. »

Ma sœur la serra dans ses bras, se voulant rassurante. Cette étreinte différait de la première, elles étaient heureuses de se retrouver. Celle-ci était plus pesante, empreinte d'une mélancolie familière. La douleur de l'une et l'envie de réconforter de l'autre.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras moi aussi. Je voulais me frapper également. Même en agissant pour son bien, je la blessais. Ma douleur se mit à chanter avec la sienne, pour s'unir et s'élever dans une seule et même complainte douloureuse. Elles ne firent qu'une et résonnèrent dans le salon des Swan et dans ma chambre, intemporelles

« _Il_ me manque tellement Alice, tellement…»

« Je sais… » Chuchota ma sœur en lui embrassant le front.

Elle la berça pendant de longues minutes sur le vieux canapé en tissu.

Le souvenir se coupa net. Alice lâcha mon visage, me ramenant à la réalité. Ses pensées étaient centrées sur moi.

« Que faut-il que je te montre pour que tu comprennes ? Que tu ouvres enfin les yeux ? Vous souffrez tous les deux inutilement… Ouvre les yeux Edward, ouvre-les avant que ce soit trop tard. » Tenta-t-elle désespérément.

Une fatigue s'abattit sur moi d'un coup, comme si je portais le monde sur mon dos. Je compris bien vite ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas le monde qui me faisait courber le dos, c'était le poids de mes mensonges, de ma culpabilité, de ma souffrance, du manque, des remords… Le tout posé négligeable ment sur mes épaules. Je m'affaissais, incapable de tenir debout. J'avais beau être un vampire possédant donc naturellement une force incroyable. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour supporter cela. Personne n'aurait été capable de le faire, car personne ne pouvait surmonter pareil chagrin. Personne ne pouvait supporter pareil douleur.

Mes jambes me lâchèrent. Sans Emmett pour me rattraper, je serrais sûrement tomber lourdement sur le sol, détruisant le parquet de ma chambre.

Exténué, je me relevais avec l'aide de toute ma famille, même Rosalie fut là pour me relever. Au sens propre et figuré du terme.

Je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir, ni à bouger. Mes pensées étaient toujours aussi confuses. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver des repères. J'étais perdu. Esmé vint me prendre dans ses petits bras fins pour me serrer contre elle d'un geste maternelle. Elle me passa une main dans le dos, comme le ferait une mère quand son enfant avait un gros chagrin. Elle me berça.

Jasper le sentit ma confusion.

« Calme-toi »

S'en suivit une onde de calme qui m'apaisa légèrement. Esmé me relâcha, sous un regard inquiet. Je me redressais lentement, luttant contre le poids sur mon dos. Je pris une attitude plus calme et plus posé qui eut le don de rassurer ma famille.

Une main géante me frappa l'épaule. Emmett forcément.

« Alors Eddie ? Tu veux dormir ? Veux-tu que je te borde ? »

Cinq paires d'yeux le fusillèrent du regard.

« Nous allons le laisser. » Ordonna Carlisle d'une voix calme et ferme.

Alice fut la dernière à sortir, elle m'adressa un regard compatissant. Elle hésita puis vint vers moi.

Elle passa ses mains de lutine dans mon dos et m'enlaça.

_(Je tiens à vous deux. Tu es mon frère, elle, ma meilleure amie. Vous voir souffrir mets intolérable. Agis Edward, je t'en supplie, prend la bonne décision. Celle qui vous fera revivre tous les deux, celle qui vous sauvera. Je veux vous voir heureux, ensemble.) Alice_

La porte se referma et je me retrouvais enfin seul. Je regardais autour de moi, désorienté. Où était le bien ? Où était le mal ? Qu'était le juste et le mauvais ? Le vrai et le faux ?

Que représentait la raison ?

La frontière entre la folie et la raison s'affina jusqu'à ne plus exister. Il n'y avait plus de bien ou de mal, plus de moral, plus de juste ou de mauvais.

Il y avait juste deux être qui souffraient d'une douleur commune.

Cette frontière que mon inconscient avait délimitée et imposée entre Bella et moi, s'amenuisa. Il ne tenait qu'à moi de la franchir. De faire le pas qui me ramènerait vers Bella.

Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais et je la voulais. Je la voulais près de moi, contre moi, avec moi.

Humaine.

Avec son cœur qui battait avec son sang qui pulsait dans ses veines. Veines si tentatrices recouvertes d'une peau douce et chaude. Sa peau qui s'ornait d'un rouge divin dès que Bella était embarrassée. Et puis elle, elle toute entière. Son âme, sa si belle âme, si brillante qu'elle avait illuminé mon existence d'une noirceur que j'avais cru, jusqu'à là irrémédiable.

Cette maladresse qui la rendait si attachante. Bella, sans doute la seule humaine à pouvoir trébucher sur une surface parfaitement lisse.

Je la voulais, c'était à ne pas en douter.

J'étais sûrement le plus grand pêcheur qui puisse exister sur cette Terre.

J'avais tué.

J'avais volé.

J'avais envié.

J'avais désiré et convoité ce qui m'était inaccessible.

_Tu iras droit en Enfers pour cela, Edward._

Une question vint turlupiner mon esprit torturé.

Si Bella m'aimait, pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi les hallucinations m'avaient-elles quitté ? Pourquoi ces doux moments que j'affectionnais tant avaient disparu ? Je croyais que l'Ange s'était détournée de moi, son regard posé sur un autre que moi. Cependant, elle m'avait abandonnée.

« Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné. »

C'était elle, je ne rêvais pas – cela était impossible-, Bella, ma Bella était revenue.

Hallucination maigre mais qui réchauffa mon cœur glacial.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? »

J'avais conscience que lui reprocher cela était hautement hypocrite de ma part. Je l'avais abandonné en premier, je l'avais lâché d'une horrible manière.

« Jamais je ne le pourrais, Edward. C'est toi qui m'as fait partir, tu m'as repoussé. »

Elle partit, me laissant atrocement seul. La pièce semblait si vide sans sa présence, même fantomatique.

Que voulait-elle dire ? Oui je l'avais abandonné, j'en subissais chaque jour de mon existence damnée, les lourdes conséquences.

Mais jamais, je ne l'aurais fait disparaitre. Jamais.

J'avais trop besoin de ses hallucinations. Elles étaient les rares moments de répits dans mon malheur personnel. Elles étaient salvatrices.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait mentir. Je l'aurais vu, elle mentait si mal.

Au beau milieu du doute, de la solitude et de la douleur, je souriais.

Ce défaut qui n'en était pas vraiment un, faisait partie de la longue liste de chose que j'aimais chez elle.

Elle se trouvait là, la réponse à mes questions, à mes doutes incessants.

Quand bien même mon amour pour elle était démesurée, irrationnelle, irrévocable, je devais essayer.

Au nom de cet amour qui me portait au-delà de la folie, au-delà de l'inimaginable douleur.

Quand bien même cet espoir fut fictif, je me devais d'essayer, au nom de cet amour que je lui portais, en son nom à elle.

Car Bella Swan en valait la peine.

Un cri de joie que je devinais être celui d'Alice résonna dans toute la villa.

**

_Il va la tuer, il va la tuer, il va la tuer._

Les paroles d'Alice restaient coincées dans mon esprit, incapable d'en sortir. Elles résonnaient comme une atroce vérité qui me faisait froid dans le dos.

Mon absence allait la tuer.

Tuer Bella.

Les barrières que j'avais inconsciemment posées entre nous se fissurèrent. Elles m'apparaissaient enfin, elles d'habitude invisibles. Était-ce la cause des disparitions des hallucinations ? Étais-je masochiste et tordu au point de la faire inconsciemment disparaitre ?

Les obstacles si hauts et si solides, étaient nourris de mes convictions les plus sombres.

Convictions qui allaient la tuer.

Tuer ma Bella.

Les murs explosèrent , cela ne pouvaient pas continuer.

J'étais près à tout remettre en question si cela me permettait de la sauver.

Pour Bella, je pourrais le faire.

C'était à moi de décider.

Il n'y avait plus d'obstacle, plus de barrière, juste un chemin et nous nous trouvions chacun aux extrémités.

Si, dans mon cas, je ne pouvais point la rejoindre, elle le pouvait.

Je ne pouvais pas lui demander cela. C'était trop, c'était égoïste.

Pouvait-il exister une autre solution que celle de la damner ? Je persistais, elle ne serait jamais vampire. Le douce musique qu'était son sang dans ses veines, de son cœur battant dans sa poitrine étaient bien trop précieux.

Machinalement, mes doigts effritèrent ma peau de marbre.

Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette situation.

Je devais essayer.

La frontière entre la raison et la folie s'amenuisa jusqu'à ne plus être. Plus de bien ou de mal, de juste ou de mauvais, de morale ou d'interdits.

Je regardais à travers la fenêtre, le soleil se refléta sur ma peau, la faisant scintiller.

Une chose ne changerait jamais : je serais toujours un vampire. Un être mort.

Toutefois, je pouvais me battre, combattre le destin et changer le futur.

Au nom de l'amour inconditionnel que je lui vouais, je devais tenter l'impossible.

«Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward..»

Rêvais-je ? Mes hallucinations étaient-elle de retour ? Car c'était bien sa voix qui résonnait dans ma chambre. On aurait dit qu'elle chantait. Je me laissais bercer par la douce musique qu'était mon prénom murmuré entre ses lèvres.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la chanson continuait, des accents de panique se firent entendre.

« Edward ! Edward !»

Elle paniquait, je paniquais. Que se passait-il ? Tout mon être tremblait, elle était en danger, je le savais, je le sentais. C'était instinctif. J'en avais la plus profonde conviction, c'était trop puissant et trop déstabilisant, pour que cela soit une hallucination.

Des images envahirent ma tête, l'inondant de flashs. Je ne me trouvais plus dans ma chambre. J'étais ailleurs.

Je distinguais un volant, des doigts fins se crispant autour. La route était incroyablement sèche, chose rare à Forks. En face, un camion transporteur de tronc d'arbre. Les liens qui entouraient le chargement rompirent, laissant libre de mouvement les troncs massifs.

Un malheureux accident.

Le conducteur n'avait pas encore remarqué le danger vers lequel il fonçait. Les troncs se balançaient dangereusement.

La voiture était rouge.

Une camionnette. Une Chevrolet.

Ce n'était pas un conducteur.

Bella.

Ma Bella.

Et elle allait se tuer.


	11. Plus fort que tout

**Enfin! Le chapître tant attendu! Sauvera, sauvera pas? Retrouvera, retrouvera pas? **

**Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais ce chapître m'a prit plus de temps que prévu. Jamais contente de ce que j'écrivais, c'est un moment important, je ne voulais surtout pas le louper. Donc je préfère vous faire patienter un peu plus que vous servir quelque chose de pas extra. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes extras, vous me reboostez à fond, ça me fous un coup de pied au fesse pour me remettre à réécrire, ça me donne envie de donner encore plus! Pardon pour toutes celles qui ont versé une larme, une distribution de mouchoir vous sera envoyé! Et pour celles qui m'ont demandé si je comptais abandonné cette histoire, je vous rassure, " Elle sentait si bon sous la pluie" aura une fin, cette histoire me tient beaucoup trop à cœur, je la finirais coûte que coûte. Et je peux déjà vous annoncer que une nouvelle histoire suivra celle-ci, une suite ou pas je ne sais pas encore, mais comme toujours avec une variante de l'histoire de S.M!**

**Enjoy! Napi**

**

* * *

  
**

_~ Aqualung - Good Time Gonna Come  
_

Je manquais d'arracher la porte de ma chambre.

Plus besoin de penser après cela. Plus rien autour de moi n'existait, plus rien n'avait autant d'importance. Je pouvais encore entendre l'éco de sa voix qui résonnait dans mon esprit. C'était quasiment d'elles mêmes que mes jambes se mirent à courir. Plus besoin de réfléchir, déjà, étant vampire, les pensées étaient beaucoup plus rapides mais dans ce cas-là, on ne parlait pas de rapidité, car elles n'étaient point là. C'était instinctif, mon corps prenait le pas sur le mental.

Emmett était dans le garage avec Rosalie, s'occupant des voitures. Alice préparait une nouvelle escale mode, tandis que Jasper méditait dans sa chambre. Tous se stoppèrent dans leurs activités en entendant mes pas précipités. J'ouvris la porte et sortis dehors en courant.

_(Ce mec est dingue, il n'y a pas moyen.) Emmett_

_( Et une nouvelle sortie théâtrale du grand Edward !) Rosalie_

_(Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend tout d'un coup ?) Alice_

_(Il émane de lui une tension…Un problème Edward ?) Jasper _

Dieu merci, aucun ne me rejoint. Je remarquais toute fois une chose. Alice n'avait eu aucune vision.

Cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. Alice ne voyait pas tout, ces derniers temps, beaucoup de chose lui avait échappé. Bella pouvait très bien se trouver là bas, en danger sans que ma sœur le sache. Son don n'était pas toujours exact. Et quand bien même je ne trouverais rien là bas, j'avais besoin d'en avoir la certitude.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser le doute planer.

Je ne pris pas la Volvo, je n'aurais certainement pas la patience d'attendre l'ouverture du garage. Autant ne pas faire de dégâts inutiles. Esmé et Carlisle avaient déjà du réparer ceux de ma chambre. Mieux valait éviter d'en rajouter des frais supplémentaires.

De plus je sentais une énergie nouvelle montée en moi.

L'amour qui circulait mes veines vides ? Les faisaient bouillonner comme jamais auparavant.

La peur qui me faisait frissonner, moi, être de glace ?

Peut importe la provenance de cette énergie. Elle était là, si forte, si puissante. Elle circulait dans mon organisme, réveillant tous sur son passage.

Ranimant le fantôme d'une vie.

Rien ne m'arrêterait, c'était certain.

J'avais beaucoup couru ces derniers temps, que ce soit pour fuir ou attiser la douleur, ou même pour me vider l'esprit.

Chaque course était plus rapide que la précédente.

Celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais jusqu'ici vécu. La vitesse que j'atteignais m'était totalement nouvelle et saisissante. À un rythme pareil, j'arriverais sur les lieux en un rien de temps. J'avais bien fait de ne pas prendre la Volvo, jamais je n'aurais pu atteindre un rythme pareil en voiture. Et avec l'angoisse qui m'étranglait, je n'aurais pas pu me conformer à la vitesse de la Volvo.

Je courrais, encore et encore, chaque foulé plus grande et plus rapide que la précédente. Le vent me caressait le visage, un humain se serait senti giflé.

J'allais où je souhaitais, rien ne m'arrêtais.

Mais où allais-je ? Vers quoi me dirigeais-je ?

Je n'avais aucune preuve sur laquelle m'appuyer, peut être me dirigeais vers une route vide et calme. Personne en danger.

Pas de Bella à sauver.

Mais ce que j'avais ressenti était trop fort et m'avait bien trop ébranlé pour que je ne fasse rien. Etait-ce une certitude, une vérité que j'entendais résonner au fond de moi ? Aucune idée, déjà, le voile recouvrait mes yeux, rendant tout le reste du monde plus opaque. Ce n'était pas ce voile rouge qui m'aveuglait complètement, c'était une voile sombre, qui floutait ma vision. Bien sûr je distinguais parfaitement mon chemin, mais je ne voyais que celui-ci. J'étais obnubilé par ma route, attiré comme un aimant vers quelque chose.

Quelqu'un.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais rencontrer, je savais juste une chose.

Je devais agir. C'était plus fort que moi.

Je refusais tout simplement qu'elle me soit enlever, qu'elle meurt. Car si elle mourait, j'en mourais également, aucun doute là dessus. Il ne pouvait être autrement. Je ne pourrais vivre dans un monde où elle n'était point. À quoi vivre sans Lune ? À quoi bon l'existence si je n'avais plus de Lune pour m'éclairer dans l'obscurité ?

Il me plaisait de penser que, si j'avais une âme, c'était elle qui en détenait la clé. Cette âme qui m'avait été retirée.

Perdue à tout jamais.

Bella m'insufflait la vie, m'insufflait une quasi-âme.

Pour preuve, je pouvais presque sentir une vague impression de vie circuler dans mes veines.

_Ne me l'enlever pas._

Mais pas maintenant, pas alors que la mort nous séparerait encore.

Elle, au paradis des Anges auquel elle appartenait. Moi, aux Enfers auxquels j'étais damné.

Nous serions encore séparés. Encore.

La mort ne serait qu'un nouveau fossé entre elle et moi.

_Pas maintenant._

Serait-ce toujours ainsi ? Y aurait-il toujours un fossé nous séparant ?

Que ce soit la vie ou la mort, nous serions toujours séparées. Etait-ce inévitable ? Ni avait-il donc aucun autre avenir pour nous ? Ce _nous_ tant rêver pouvait-il être ?

J'avais toujours douté à l'existence d'une force supérieure dans ce monde. Mais aujourd'hui, s'il existait vraiment là haut, je voulais qu'IL entende ma prière. Que celle-ci résonne dans l'univers jusqu'à ce que ma voix me soit retirée.

_Ne me la prenez pas, pas maintenant, pas au moment où je revenais vers elle_.

J'allais me battre pour la reconquérir. J'allais la sauver, et j'allais tout faire pour la retrouver.

Je ne laisserais pas faire. Pas sans combattre.

Mais le ciel pouvait-il se montrer mesquin et calculateur au point de me l'arracher ?

J'accélérais l'allure, alors qu'un nouveau poids s'abattait sur mes épaules.

La peur, l'incertitude.

On ne faisait pas de faveurs aux vampires. Jamais.

_Pas maintenant. Je vous en supplie_.

Mais mon dos ne se vouta pas, mes épaules ne s'effondrèrent pas. Je relevais la tête.

Que ce soit le ciel, le destin, ou un quelconque dieu, qu'importe la force supérieur, je combattrais.

J'étais quasiment invincible, la mort ne m'effrayait pas.

J'étais vampire, un monstre, une bête assoiffée de sang.

Ma force, mon immortalité, me permettaient d'affronter bien des choses.

Mon existence était remplie d'incertitudes, de doutes, d'hésitations, mais j'étais sûr de ceci.

J'étais un monstre surnaturel capable de combattre le monde entier pour celle que j'aimais.

Je ne craignais pas les Enfers, j'y étais depuis le jour où je l'avais quitté.

La douleur ne m'effrayait plus, je souffrais continuellement.

Peu importe ce que l'on pouvait m'infliger, son absence était le pire et le plus grand des maux.

Rien ni personne ne pouvaient se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Jamais au grand jamais, je ne renoncerais à elle. Je pouvais faire preuve de lâcheté, mais l'abandonner, là, maintenant, était impossible. C'était plus que fort, plus fort qu'un vampire, plus fort que le monde, plus fort que tout.

Je compris alors.

J'avais beau essayer de m'éloigner d'elle, de partir et de fuir, je n'aurais de cesse de revenir vers elle. C'était plus fort que tout, comme l'attraction de deux pôles, je ne pouvais m'éloigner, je reviendrais toujours. Partir était chose vaine. Comme avais-je pu seulement le croire ? Imagine partir ? Je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais point l'oublier ou cesser de l'aimer. Mais j'avais sous estimé cette amour et ses conséquences, ses effets.

J'étais contaminé, drogué, accro.

J'atteignis la fameuse rue où j'avais ''vu'' l'accident et du stopper mes réflexions.

Nous nous trouvions à l'entrée de Forks.

Je fus sidéré par l'exactitude de mes ''visions'', la Chevrolet était là où je l'avais vu, comme tout le reste.

Bella tentait avec tant bien de mal de contourner les troncs qui tombaient sur la route, lui barrant le chemin. Elle tournait et renversait son volant dans une tentative désespérée.

La peur était visible sur ses traits, la concentration ridait son visage, la terreur faisait tremblée ses membres. Elle restait concentrée sur la route, ses yeux comme deux petites fentes. La transpiration coulait sur son front. Elle mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur.

Elle s'accrochait à son volant de toutes ses forces. Comme une noyée à une bouée.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience de la situation. Elle se savait en danger.

Puis, soudainement, toutes traces d'inquiétudes abandonnèrent son visage. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle souriait. Je la vis desserrer sa prise autour du volant, ses membres se relâcher et prit une grande respiration.

Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi ce sourire ?

J'attendis alors les voix résonnées dans mon esprit une nouvelle fois.

Pas des voix, une voix, la sienne.

_«Edward Edward, Edward, Edward..»_

Elle fredonnait mon nom comme un refrain, merveilleuse berceuse à mes oreilles. J'en aurais frissonné. Mais je revenais à la réalité, je devais bouger, faire quelque chose rapidement. Les choses allaient très vite s'envenimer.

Je m'élançais et je me stoppais net aussitôt.

Le Soleil. La lumière. Le jour.

Mon Ennemi éternel. Celui qui m'obligeait à me terrer dans l'ombre. Celui que me condamnait à l'obscurité, à la nuit éternelle.

Sous le soleil, je me retrouvais handicapé, obliger de me cacher.

Et ma peau qui scintillait comme des diamants. Spectacle horriblement amer me rappelant ce que j'étais, le monstre que j'étais.

Cette peau dure et blanchâtre, scintillante au Soleil et pourtant toujours aussi froide.

Si j'osais faire un pas de plus, c'était ma famille que je mettais en danger.

Un pas et nous serions découverts.

Un pas et notre secret partirait en fumé.

Un pas et je me dévoilais aux yeux du monde entier. Du moins aux habitants de Forks.

J'avais beau porter un pull de couleur sombre, ma peau scintillait beaucoup trop pour que celle-ci passa inaperçu.

Mais si je ne faisais pas ce pas, ma Bella mourait.

Et je ne pouvais l'accepter.

Mes yeux se levèrent vers le ciel et l'astre maudit.

Serait-ce le ciel qui se moquait encore une fois de moi ? Me testait-il ? Cherchait-il à savoir jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller pour sauver Bella ?

C'était bien mal me connaitre. J'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour elle.

J'avançais.

Et courais vers elle.

Je vis le chauffeur être ébloui par les immondes reflets de ma peau.

_(Un ange..)_

Je ne fis pas attention au regard de l'homme sur ma brillance surnaturelle. Je ne voyais que la camionnette rouge et sa conductrice.

Je vins me placer devant la Chevrolet, tel une protection, un infaillible bouclier. Je ne plierais pas, j'étais bien assez fort. Un tronc d'arbre venait dangereusement dans notre direction. Je fléchissais les genoux, prêt à encaisser le choc.

J'entendis Bella pousser un cri et freiner. Le devant de la carrosserie vint me frôler les jambes dans un grincement de pneu assourdissant.

Elle m'avait vu.

_~ Ungoldly Hour - The Fray_

J'avais beau être de dos, je pouvais sentir son regard dans ma nuque. J'entendais sa respiration se faire plus agitée, son cœur s'affolé. Qu'il était bon de les entendre de nouveau.

Cette vie. Ce cœur.

J'interceptais le tronc de mes deux mains et le repoussais au loin d'un mouvement facile, très facile.

Je me retournais pour croiser son regard. Je tremblais, inquiet de ce que j'allais voir.

Alice m'avait dit que je lui manquais.

Et si elle s'était trompée ?

Même si d'innombrable ''Et si'' résonnait dans ma tête, qu'ils résonnaient au point de me rendre fou, la folie elle-même me poussa à me retourner. Après tout, la folie et la raison n'avaient-elles pas fusionnées, il y a peu ? Je ne possédais plus de repère.

Je lui fis face.

Pour la voir, vraiment.

Cela fut une longue seconde ou bien une longue minute. Je ne savais plus. Je pouvais entendre l'accélération de sa circulation sanguine, le sang qui battait fort dans sa jugulaire, son cœur qui pompait difficilement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et sous le scintillement anormale de ma peau.

Je souriais sans vraiment le vouloir.

C'était instinctif. Inévitable. Normal. Simplement naturel.

C'était à cause d'elle. Comme toujours. Dès le moment où je l'avais vu, que nos regards s'étaient croisés.

Ce sourire était pour elle. Comme il l'avait toujours été.

Ma présence l'avait toujours affolé. Je souriais de plus belle, imaginant que c'était toujours le cas. Son cœur battait frénétiquement, loupait des battements avant de repartir de plus belle. J'aimais l'entendre, j'aimais entendre ce son, entendre son souffle, entendre sa vie résonnée dans ses veines.

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Depuis combien de temps, nous nous n'étions pas vu ? Depuis combien de temps, ses yeux couleur chocolat ne s'étaient pas posés sur moi ?

Cela me parut avoir été une éternité.

Et Dieu que ce fut bon.

C'était comme voir le monde par elle, par ses yeux, par sa vie, par son âme, par son humanité.

Et Dieu que ce fut bon.

Comment avais-je pu savoir ce qui se passait ? Comment avais-je pu deviner la catastrophe qui se dirigeait droit vers elle ?

C'était comme si…

Comme si cela avait été elle qui me l'avait dit.

Comme si elle m'avait appelé au secours.

Se pouvait-il que Bella m'est appelé au secours ? Qu'elle est pensée à moi ? Quand elle avait lâché le volant et _abandonné _l'espoir de s'en sortir, j'avais entendu sa voix résonner dans ma tête.

Comme un adieu.

Je serrais les dents.

Pourtant, j'avais beau tenté de saisir ses pensées, je n'entendais rien.

Un silence extrêmement frustrant.

J'aurais tellement aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant.

Ce qu'elle pensait de moi, là, maintenant, sur cette route, devant elle.

Me trouvait-elle fou ?

Était-elle fâchée ?

Contente ?

Nous nous contemplâmes durant de longues minutes, sans rien dire, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Aucun de nous deux ne déviât son regard.

Puis son expression changea en une grimace d'horreur. De peur.

Plus loin, au niveau du camion, une voiture fonçait droit devant. Ils allaient se percuter, éjectant le reste du chargement. Le conducteur de l'Audi n'aurait pas le temps de freiner, c'était impossible.

Et ce que je savais, c'était que les répercussions allaient être graves, très graves.

Je ne pourrais rien faire pour empêcher cet accident.

Déjà, je me retrouvais devant sa portière, elle sursauta en me voyant. Je m'excusais en silence puis l'interrogeais du regard.

Je me fis alors tout timide à l'idée de la prendre dans mes bras.

Et si j'avais oublié comment m'y prendre ? Comment ne pas la briser ? Et si par malheur, je lui brisais les os ? Je ne le supporterais pas.

Et son parfum vint titiller mes narines, cette odeur, ses souvenirs, le tout me monta à la tête.

Des images, du passé, d'une autre époque. Un autre temps, des esquisses de sourires, des rires, des moments de tendresses.

Bella m'observait toujours complètement inconsciente à l'envoûtement qu'elle venait de me jeté.

Son sang me faisait toujours autant d'effet, cela n'avait pas changé, je dû me faire violence pour ne pas fermer les yeux et pousser un grognement de satisfaction.

La voiture s'enfonça dans un horrible bruit de tôle dans le camion.

J'ouvris la portière violemment et attrapais Bella par la taille. Cette dernière hoqueta, je ne su si c'était mon geste ou l'accident qui le provoqua. Je passais une main sous ses genoux et la portais, serré contre mon torse.. Je ressentis aussitôt la chaleur de son petit corps, l'électricité passé entre nous. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas touché, que je n'avais plus dosé ma force. J'espérais ne pas avoir complètement oublié. Elle n'osait pas bouger, c'était à peine si elle respirait. Nous nous enfonçâmes la forêt, puis une explosion se fit entendre. Bella sursauta avant de tourner sa tête contre mon torse. De cette manière, je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma poitrine et l'odeur merveilleuse s'émanant de ses cheveux. Je repoussais l'envie d'y poser mon menton sur le haut de son crâne. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre contre mon torse, résonner dans tout mon corps.

Je nous emmenais dans la forêt, le plus loin possible de l'explosion. Un énorme nuage noir se distinguait dans le ciel, l'odeur du feu, de l'huile, du brulé, emplirent l'atmosphère.

Je resserrais ma prise autour de Bella en priant pour ne pas la blesser.

Si je lui fis mal, elle ne se plaignit pas.

À contre cœur, je du stopper ma course. Je ralentis l'allure, et finis par m'arrêter.

Délicatement, je la déposais sur le sol, contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle continuait de garder ses yeux fermés. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

Etait-ce le choc ?

J'en doutais, Bella avait toujours eu un don pour refouler les évènements de la sorte.

«Bella ?» Tentais-je, hésitant et à la fois inquiet. « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, c'est terminé.»

La tension qui l'envahissait s'évanouit comme si ma voix l'avait soulagé. Il me plaisait de le croire, tout comme sa présence me faisait revivre, la mienne pouvait lui rapporter un peu de réconfort. Je le voulais.

Elle avala sa salive et ses paupières se levèrent tout doucement, comme si elle émergeait d'un profond sommeil. Le temps me parut défiler très lentement, intenable attente. Je voulais revoir ses yeux, revoir sa vie danser dans ses pupilles. Je voulais l'observer et connaitre ses tourments, je voulais savoir comment m'y prendre, comment faire pour la retrouver.

Je voulais déchirer ma solitude, notre solitude, déchirer cette douleur qui se rappelait à mon souvenir. Elle revenait, lentement mais sûrement. J'avais mal car elle était là, près de moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau, son odeur m'envahir. Pourtant, elle me paraissait si loin, il y avait toujours ce satané fossé, cette séparation.

Ensemble pourtant séparé.

Je baissais les yeux sur le sol et regardais les brins d'herbes danser sous le rythme imposé par le vent.

Avais-je tout perdu ?

Je ne voulais pas le croire, je ne voulais point l'imaginer. Pas maintenant, pas alors que j'avais compris que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner. Pas alors que je revenais.

Je sentis les rayons du Soleil dans mon dos, me faisant de nouveau briller. Je relevais les yeux timidement vers Bella, qui elle, me regardait, ses yeux fixés sur mon visage. Comme si de nouveau, j'avais peur de sa réaction, comme cela le fut au tout début.

J'aimais l'expression de son visage, j'aimais mon reflet dans ses yeux, je paraissais presque humain. Ce n'était pas le vampire que je voyais dans ses prunelles. C'était juste moi, juste Edward Cullen.

L'homme et non le vampire.

Je me perdis dans cette douce illusion durant de longues minutes, quand Bella se mit à parler. Son visage avait reprit une expression plus sérieuse, plus circonspecte, mais aussi plus lointaine. Mon cœur se serra.

Elle s'était éloignée de nouveau.

« Que…Que fais-tu là ?»

Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Que j'avais entendu sa voix résonner dans ma tête, m'appelant au secours ? Je pris une expression aussi lointaine que la sienne.

« Je passais par là.»

Elle ria. Une douce chaleur envahit mon être, repoussant la douleur de quelques pas.

Dieu que ce son était divin.

Elle s'agita tout d'un coup, regarda autour d'elle, prise à une panique soudaine.

« Mon…Mon sac ?! Où est-il ? »

Je la regardais en essayant de comprendre.

« Il est resté dans ta voiture.»

Elle se leva d'un coup. Ce qui eut le don de lui tourner la tête. Je tendais les bras, prêt à la réceptionner comme pour l'arrêter.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ?»

« À ma camionnette. J'ai besoin de mon sac.»

Elle était nerveuse, sa voix déraillait légèrement dans les aiguës.

_~ Ambulance Ldt - Stay Where You Are_

J'attrapais son bras pour la retenir sans faire attention. Elle rougie tandis que je souriais timidement. Je sentis de l'électricité sous mes doigts, des étincelles dans mon bras et des papillons dans mon ventre. Mon cœur battait de nouveau dans ma poitrine.

Ses yeux virent se posés sur ma main qui tenait son bras avant de remonter vers mon visage.

Gêné et à regret, je la lâchais. Mes bras se figèrent le long de mon corps.

Je vis son regard s'égaré sur ma nuque qui brillait encore, mon torse.

Je fermais les yeux, respirais une bouffée de son parfum puis rouvris les yeux, plus sûr de moi.

« Tu ne peux pas y retourner, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.»

« J'ai …J'ai..un Cd …D'Angela dans mon sac…Il faut à tout prix que je le lui rapporte.»

Elle mentait toujours aussi mal.

« Bien, je vais le chercher et je reviens. Attends-moi là.» Répliquais-je en m'apprêtant à partir.

«Non !» Hurla-t-elle presque. « Tu ne peux pas y aller.»

« Et pourquoi cela ?» Demandais-je intrigué.

Elle avala difficilement, mal à l'aise. Elle tripota ses doigts.

« C'est personnel.»

« Je ne regarderais pas, je te le promets.»

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi, ils étaient douloureux et ailleurs, comme s'ils voyaient défilé un souvenir douloureux.

Je retenais un grognement.

Bien sûr.

Le fait que je lui fasse une promesse lui rappelait une autre promesse.

Une journée pluvieuse. Des mots. Des mensonges. Des cœurs douloureux. Je fermais les yeux, sujet à une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Je combattais contre les muscles de mon visage qui menaçaient de se crisper et donc, de faire partager à Bella ma souffrance. Quand je sentis que j'étais sur le point de perdre se combat, je me retournais pour me cacher.

Même de dos, je sentis Bella se détendre alors que tous mes muscles se bandaient.

La douleur me rendit sourd, le battement de cœur que j'avais cru entendre dans ma poitrine se trouva briser. Mes épaules se voutèrent contre mon gré, comme après avoir vu les souvenirs d'Alice. La culpabilité, la honte, les mensonges, le manque, les remords, mes erreurs,… Tout cela fut posé sur mon dos, m'obligeant à me courber. Je n'avais pas Emmett pour me soutenir, ni la force de me redresser. Serait-ce là mon lot ? Porter ce poids sur ma conscience, tout le mal que j'avais fait ?

J'entendis des pas dans l'herbe, hésitants et à la fois déterminés. L'herbe qui se couchait sous le poids de quelqu'un, la terre qui se tassait, le vent qui soulevait ses cheveux, son parfum qui me chatouillait les narines.

Mes sentiments étaient contradictoires. Je voulais l'avoir près de moi, la sentir proche. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit ainsi, si vulnérable. C'était ma douleur, la mienne, celle qui poursuivait, celle dont j'étais la proie. C'était la mienne et c'était à moi de la subir. Voir ma famille en pâtir était déjà assez difficile comme cela, je ne voulais pas que Bella la partage.

Déjà, une plume vint se poser sur mon épaule, douce, tendre. Une caresse que je ne méritais pas.

Ses pieds se plaçaient sur le côté gracieusement. Aucune maladresse dans ses gestes. Je ne la voyais toujours pas, mais je la devinais magnifique.

Son souffle me chatouiller. Étrangement, le venin n'inonda pas ma bouche. Non, c'était un goût différent que j'avais sur la langue, celui de la peur, de l'amertume de mes fautes.

Mes innombrables fautes, mes péchés impardonnables.

Elle était à côté de moi, sa présence plus que palpable. Elle était là. Près de moi.

Je pouvais presque la toucher, sentir sa chaleur sur le bout de mes doigts, imaginer la douceur de ses cheveux sur ma joue.

Elle pivota jusqu'à se retrouver face à moi.

Puis quelque chose se brisa.

Elle. Moi. Nous.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Tandis que je priais pour pouvoir me joindre à elle. Sa main, petite, blanche, fragile, se leva doucement, tremblante mais sûr d'elle vers mon visage. Elle effleura ma joue, vierge de toute larme. Elle se dirigea vers ma mâchoire et la caressa jusqu'à ce que je me détende. Je la couvais du regard, incapable de parler, incapable de bouger. Elle était là, proche de moi, ses doigts étaient sur mon visage.

Ses larmes coulaient toujours. Je les essuyais du bout du doigt.

Toujours cette électricité sous mes doigts. Et sa peau si douce, si chaude.

Ma bouche était vierge de venin. Bien que son parfum m'envoutait.

Ses yeux couleurs bruns s'accrochèrent avec les miens pour ne plus se lâcher.

Le moment était parfait. Doux, tendre, mélancolique et pourtant, l'espoir battait dans ma poitrine.

« Qu'as-tu Edward ?»

Sa voix semblait résonner dans l'immensité de la forêt. Je la regardais sans savoir quoi répondre. Que devais-je dire ? Que disait-on dans ses cas là ?

C'était simple. Les vampires n'aimaient pas les humains, aucun d'eux n'avaient eut à quitter celles qu'ils aimaient au profit de leurs sécurités.

J'étais le seul fou à en aimer une.

Je fixais les yeux rougis de Bella et ses joues empourprées et brûlantes. Ma main vint s'y poser. La froideur de ma main la fit trembler mais elle ne me repoussa pas, au contraire, elle vint poser sa tête contre ma main.

Sans jamais perdre son regard, je m'approchais.

Et la prenais dans mes bras délicatement. Elle vint se refugier contre mon torse d'elle-même. Je plongeais mon nez dans ses cheveux, heureux.

Je me mis alors à fredonner sa berceuse. La sienne.

La tête enfoui dans mon torse, je l'entendis murmurer tout bas pour elle-même.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de mon sac…»

L'électricité circula entre nous, sa chaleur devint mienne, son battement de cœur devint mien, sa vie fut mienne.

Je revivais. Enfin

* * *

**Après un chapître pareil, vous êtes obligés de me laisser une review!  
**


End file.
